Good of Raditz
by Raditz the Z-Fighter
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Raditz as he joins the Z-fighters along with his son, Raditz Jr, and together they save the Earth also the Universe from villains such as Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu
1. The New Threat! (Saiyan Saga)

Goku! Goku where are you!" yelled Chi-Chi Its been 5 five years of peace since the defeat of Demon King Piccolo jr Goku was in woods training as usual then he heard the call of Chi Chi then he hurried home as fast as he can. "Hey Chi-Chi what's the matter?"asked Goku "I need you to find your son you to be late to Roshi's do you?" replied Chi-Chi "Oh yeah I'll find him" said Son Goku cheerfully then he went into the woods looking for his son "FLYING NIMBUS" he yelled and a yellow puffy cloud took him to the sky. Meanwhile in the woods Goku's son Gohan was admiring a bird "Hey there little birdie you're pretty"said Gohan then the bird flew away"Wait don't go" said Gohan chasing the bird suddenly the log that Gohan was standing on fell over the cliff "Wah Daddy!' he cried as the log fell into a rushing river. "Daddy Help! I don't wanna die!"he yelled then the log fell over the waterfall "Don't worry Gohan" said Son Goku he got there just in time but somehow Gohan was on a stick high above the waterfall "Daddy There was bird and I fell and there was a river and a waterfall I was so scared!" said Gohan panicking "Okay… Gohan how you get up here did cha jump?" said Son Goku "Umm I dunno know"said Gohan.

Meanwhile in space trouble has taken a new form and is heading towards Earth then the weird spaceship lands in a field near a farm "Wh-What was that?!" said a farmer "B-Better ch-check it out" he said as he went to the crash site "Holy crap its a meteorite" said the farmer as the hatch on the space pod opened "Wait its an space pod" said the Farmer as a man with long spiky hair that reached his heels and he wore some kind space armor complete with gauntlets and he two red bands on his left leg and left arm. The Farmer prepared his rifle to shoot the scary newcomer "Hmph a power level of five"said the alien checking the device on his human like face "Don't move or I'll shoot" yelled the Farmer the alien didn't care he took a step anyways, the Farmer shot at the alien Bang! the Farmer was on ground next to his truck."Stupid human, Kakarot should've taken care of them along time a go.. huh a huge power level in the west it must be Kakarot" said the alien as he flew in that direction. In the Badlands "Time for some training so I can finally defeat Son Goku"said Piccolo suddenly the alien appeared in front of him "Tch you're not Kakarot"said the alien "What if I was,was is it to you?" Piccolo remarked "Wanna be that way huh" said the alien "Hah!" yelled Piccolo as he shot a ki blast at the alien and when the smoked cleared the alien was still standing unscratched "That was a nice attempt to tickle me.. now watch as use my signature move Double… what another power level that must be Kakarot" said the alien as flew towards high power level "I'm coming Kakarot!". On Kame Island "Hello There!" yelled Goku "Hey that's Goku" said Krillin,Krillin is Goku's best friend he was short in height and bald with six moxibustion burns on his forehead due to his training as a Shaolin Monk "Nice to see you again Goku" said Master Roshi he was Goku's old master he was short and had a mustache and beard combo he was also bald "Hey Goku are you babysitting?" asked Bulma she was the inventor and scientist of the group when Goku was a kid he and Bulma went on a adventure in search of the Dragon Balls "No that's my son Gohan" said Son Goku as his friends had shock on their faces "Wow I didn't know you had it in you" said Roshi "What's your name" asked Krillin "My name Son Gohan I'm four"replied Gohan "Hi Son Gohan what do you want to be when you grow up?"asked Bulma "I wanna be a scholar" answered Gohan "Ha..What's that?" said Son Goku with a serious look on his face "What's the matter Goku? asked Krillin "A huge power level comin' our way" replied Goku "I feel it too" said Krillin suddenly the alien appeared in the sky then he landed on Kame Island "Aw the person I was looking for,Kakarot" said the alien "There's nobody of that name" said Goku "that's you Kakarot" said the alien pointing at Goku " And we'll kill the inhabitants here and sell this planet because that's what we do brother" said the alien "Brother!" yelled everyone on the island "Quit your lying!" yelled Goku "Goku there's some truth behind your alien origins long ago your Grandpa Gohan told me that he found a strange pod and next to it a baby. Gohan took that baby home he was a rowdy child but one day the child fell into a ravine and hit his head any normal child would have died but he survived after the incident he became the nicest child in the world" said Master Roshi "And that child was me huh?" asked Goku "Mhm hm" nodded Roshi "If Goku is really an alien why is he here?" asked Krillin "That's simple we Saiyans are usually sent to others planets to kill its inhabitants and sell to the highest bidder and we sometimes send saiyan children to weaker planets like this one" said the alien "Also Kakarot is one of few surviving Saiyans along with me Raditz" he added " Ah Kakarot what happened to your tail!"yelled Raditz "I got rid of it a long time ago"said Son Goku "You fool you realized you lost your true power no wonder you're so soft on this pathetic weaklings" said Raditz as looked at Gohan "Hey is that you're son Kakarot" asked Raditz "No he's not" replied Goku "Don't lie Kakarot I can see the Saiyan in him" said Raditz walking closer "Don't get any closer!" yelled Goku but Raditz ignored him stepped closer and he kneed Goku in the gut then he grabbed Gohan "Kakarot I want you to kill 100 humans by tomorrow I don't want to hurt my nephew " said Raditz "Goku will never do that!" yelled Master Roshi " He will because he's a Saiyan and if he want his son back" said Raditz as he went to the air and flew away. "FLYING NIMBUS!" yelled Goku "Goku you can't do it you're hurt" said Krillin "But I can't sit here and do nothing I need to do something" said Goku "You can't do it alone!" yelled a voice from above then the mysterious person landed "Piccolo!" yelled everyone "I can't let that alien get in the way of my plan for world domination but for now you guys need my help defeating the threat" said Piccolo "We could and we'll need to team up to stop him and after this I'll defeat you" said Goku "Bulma hand me the Dragon Radar" (Gohan had the Four Star Dragon Ball on his hat and the Dragon Radar can track down all Dragon Balls) Bulma handed Goku a small white stopwatch like device with a green grid with a red triangle and dots representing the Dragon Balls "There he stopped come on Piccolo" said Goku as he hopped on the Nimbus "Hey Piccolo you think you can keep up with my Flying Nimbus?" said Goku "I have a better way of traveling then your silly little cloud"said Piccolo. Will this temporary team up with Son Goku and Piccolo be enough to stop the new threat find out next time in Good of Raditz pt.2


	2. A New Ally? Raditz the Z-Fighter?

Last time on Good of Raditz a new threat has come to Earth and the threat revealed to Goku that he was his Saiyan brother Raditz! What will happen to Son Goku and Friends? Keep reading to find out.

Son Goku and Piccolo flew to Gohan's location and they found a field where Raditz was sitting "Huh a power levels of 322 and 334!" yelled Raditz as he spotted Son Goku and Piccolo "Give me my son back Raditz!" yelled Goku from the air. Piccolo and Goku landed in front of Raditz "Where did you hide my son" asked Goku "Oh I didn't hide him I simply locked my nephew in my pod behind you" said Raditz, Goku went to the to the air to check on Gohan "Daddy help!" yelled Gohan "Don't worry Gohan Daddy will get you out" Goku yelled back "I'm getting my son back but I know it won't be easy" said Goku "You dare defy your brother!?" yelled Raditz "Why can't you join me and kill the people on this planet" he added "Cause I'm nothing like you and for the last time I don't have a brother" replied Goku "I don't have time for your family squabbling" said Piccolo taking off his turban "What Piccolo you wear weighted clothing to?" said Son Goku taking off his weighted clothing the clothes made a huge thud as they hit ground "What their power levels jumped to 416 and 400" Raditz said to himself. Piccolo and Son Goku charged at Raditz but Raditz was prepared and he blocked the attacks with his forearms and did an attack of his own knocking Goku and Piccolo back "Wow he's strong" said Goku "Piccolo we need to attack him from behind" "I knew you was going to say that" said Piccolo so he and Goku charged Raditz from behind but that attempt failed as Raditz gave them one of his famous Flying Double Kicks.

Raditz went straight into the air the Z-Fighters charged at Raditz again "Double Sunday!" yelled Raditz as he shot ki blast from both of his hands but luckily the Z-fighters dodged the blasts. "Whoa that was close" exclaimed Goku "Ahh Piccolo you alright" blood dripped onto the ground as Piccolo's arm leaked with blood because his entire arm was erased from existence. "Ha have you seen my arm you can't miss it it's green hey want me lend you a hand? Ha haha!" said Raditz jokingly "Goku got any new techniques you got up your sleeve?" asked Piccolo "Unfortunately no I don't" replied Goku "Lazy fool while you was slacking I was preparing a new technique that I was going to use on you but I guess I'll have to use it now and the upside is I can use it with one arm" said Piccolo "What's the downside" asked Goku "The downside is that you'll need to distract him while I charge my attack" replied Piccolo. "Got it" said Son Goku as he charged at Raditz then he got behind him grabbed Raditz's tail when Raditz fell to the earth in the distance Piccolo was charging his attack "Ka...Kakarot I beg of your mercy let me go and I promise I'll leave this planet forever" Raditz pleaded "You promise?" said Goku "Yes Kakarot let me go and I'll leave" said Raditz weakly "Goku don't listen to him Goku! He's only telling lies!" yelled Piccolo but it was too late Goku already let go Raditz's tail "Damn it Goku!" yelled Piccolo. Raditz had elbowed Kakarot out of the way "What a power level of 1,330! It's the green one he's concentrating his power into two fingers!" said Raditz "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccolo as he shot a yellow spiraling beam GYURRRN! said the beam as it went straight for Raditz.

Raditz dodged the beam "If that would of hit me I would've died but luckily it only singed my armor" said Raditz "Now for Kakarot" he said as he walked towards Kakarot "Take this Kakarot!" he yelled as he stomped on Son Goku's ribs multiple times "AH STOP IT AGH!" howled Goku in pain then out of nowhere a muffled yell can be heard "Huh a power level of 1,370!" yelled Raditz "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" yelled Gohan as he broke out the saiyan pod "L-LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" he yelled as he charged at Raditz ramming head first in his chest knocking him back. "H-he broke through my armor! Nobody could damage me in battle before!" said Raditz surprised then Raditz walked towards Goku and Gohan "Daddy!" yelled Gohan running towards his weak father "Gohan I'm ok just get out here" said Goku "Daddy" "Gohan get out here!" yelled Goku "I'm going to kill you!" yelled Raditz as he back hand slapped Gohan out of the way "Now you Kakarot!" he yelled as he prepared to crush Son Goku's ribs.

"A power level of 1,440 and its coming from him!" yelled Raditz as he spots Piccolo charging his Special Beam Cannon. Raditz for some reason couldn't move then he turned to look to notice that Kakarot had him in a hold, Raditz tried his best to move but with no luck of escaping "Kakarot please if he hits us with that beam with that kind of power we'll be finished!" pleaded Raditz "I don't care if we die I just want to get rid of you!" said Goku "Please Kakarot let me go I'll promise I change my ways" Raditz added "I don't want to hear your lies Raditz" said Goku "I'm not lying I'm telling the truth I always thought about throughout my life, my evil way of life has always brought things like being hated ,misery and the worst of all guilt. I can't live a life of hatred, misery and guilt forever, I want to change I want live my life as a hero not some villain that spends his days spreading death wherever he goes I want to protect people not hurt or kill them anymore. Kakarot please let me change so will you spare me..Kakarot?" said Raditz. After hearing Raditz's words Goku decided to give his brother a chance to turn a new leaf so he pushes him out of the way just in time "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccolo and Goku was coughing up blood as fell hard to the cold hard ground and he had hole in his torso the size of a medium size bowl. "R-Raditz come closer" said Goku with dying breath "Yes Kakarot?" said Raditz kneeling down to his dying brother "Raditz I'm glad to hear that you want to change your evil ways to good I'm also proud have someone like you who *cough* *cough* who I can call my brother" said Goku then his heart beat had faded into complete silence "Thank you Kakarot and I'll do everything I can to fulfill the promise I made to you" he said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Now that the fight between the Z-Fighters and Raditz had commenced Raditz promised to his dying brother that he'll change his evil ways and help protect Earth. What's in store our new comrade? Find out next in Good Raditz pt.3


	3. Training with the Turtle Hermit!

Last time in Good of Raditz, Raditz had promise his brother Son Goku who had fallen under Piccolo's hands that he will change his evil ways help the Z-Fighters protect Earth what will be in store for the new hero keep on reading.

In the air was a Capsule Corp aircraft (Capsule Corps is a technological business that produces the Dyno Caps that can store anything) "Hey there's only two people standing and its the alien and Piccolo" shouted Krillin then ship landed Roshi,Krillin and Bulma rushed to Son Goku's lifeless body "Oh my…" said Roshi "Goku you can't be! you just can't!" shouted Krillin "It's true Kakarot had passed" said Raditz "You did this didn't you!" yelled Bulma "Maybe he can explain himself" said Master Roshi "I can and I will, before the green bean over there shot his Special Beam Cannon I made a promise to Kakarot that I'll change my ways then Kakarot pushed me out of the way because he knew I could change for the better" said Raditz ."So you'll be on our side...that's great" said Krillin "You guys could use my help because there are two more saiyans coming in a year and they're way stronger than me." said Raditz. "We could use your help huh? Meet me at my house on Kame Island and I'll train you" said Master Roshi "I accept your offer" said Raditz "Hey look at Goku" said Bulma as Goku's body started to fade "Hmph that's Kami's doing he must see something in Goku" said Piccolo "Kami? As in God he has chosen Kakarot for what purpose?" said Raditz confused "Kami must of chosen him for something but I don't know what it is" said Piccolo "Well I better Gohan to Chi-Chi" said Bulma " No I'll be taking Gohan" said Piccolo "Why so you can eat him?!" yelled Krillin "I'm not going to eat him! Gohan has some hidden potential and I'm willing to unlock it" said Piccolo. Goku and Kami are in the Other World "King Yemma Goku must King Kai for training" said Kami he is the Guardian of Earth so he knew that Goku would be the protector of Earth and that Raditz would come to the side of good and help protect Earth. "If he needs to see King Kai he must take Snake Way!" said King Yemma "Oh thank you great King Yemma" said Kami. Goku was shown a long wavy way that looked like it would take years to transverse "Here we are Snake Way" said the guide "Wow it's long well here it goes" said Goku as he flew over Snake Way "Remarkable" said the guide. On Earth Raditz and the others were on Kame Island to prepare for the Saiyans arrival "So when does my training start Kame-Sen'nin?" asked Raditz "It starts today"replied Roshi "I can't wait to start training under you" said Raditz "I shall take you to the island that I trained Goku" said Roshi. Roshi took Raditz to island where he trained Son Goku and Krillin "Here we are the island where I trained your brother and his friend Krillin" said Roshi "I since its getting dark you real training starts tomorrow but for now I'm going to test your speed on foot" he added as he pulled out a small stopwatch. "Okay got it" said Raditz as he got into a starting position then Master Roshi signaled Raditz to start and he zoomed past him "Wow 4.8 seconds that's faster than me Heh heh" said Roshi "Huh four point eight I thought I was faster than that" said Raditz "Ok Raditz I have another test for you" said Roshi " Is it another footrace?" asked "Well kind of" said Roshi as he picked up a stone and drew on it with a marker "Look at this stone closely" said Roshi "Done examining it" "Yea whatcha going to do with it?" asked Raditz "I'm going to do this! Yah!" Roshi yelled as he threw stone in the jungle below them "A distance test huh?" said Raditz. "Nope its a Rock Finding test" replied Roshi "Wait the rock you just threw?" asked Raditz "Don't flatter yourself that retrieving an object below you! It requires quite a lot of mental power and concentration… not to mention in this instance a hardy constitution and plenty of stamina" said Roshi "I understand" said Raditz " And if you don't give back to me in 30 minutes no dinner for you and no flying" said Roshi. After hearing this Raditz hurried off the cliff and into the jungle "This reminds me of my childhood on Planet Vegeta Wahoo!" he yelled as jumped of the cliff onto a branch but branch snapped "Gotta get that stone and hurry" said Raditz as he rushed through the jungle "Where is that damn stone" "*Sniff sniff* I can smell the old man's scent so it must be close" said Raditz. In the Other World Son Goku is continuing his long long journey on Snake Way " Snake *huff huff* Way is long I'll never get there in time" said Son Goku "Wait what's that?" asked Goku spotting a giant palace along the side of Snake Way "I'll rest here for now" said Goku. Without Goku knowing there was someone lurking inside the Palace "Princess Snake there is some new prey for you" said the mysterious person "Excellent let him in" said Princess Snake a door opened letting Son Goku in. "Hello anyone home?" asked Goku "I am" greeted a stranger as she revealed herself from the shadows "Hey who are you?" Goku questioned as he looked at the stranger "I'm Princess Snake welcome to my palace" said Princess Snake "Oh hello I'm Son Goku I'm on a journey on Snake Way" said Goku politely "We hadn't had a visitor in years" said Princess Snake "Will you join us for dinner?" she asked "Sure I'm starving" said Goku cheerfully. Meanwhile on Earth Krillin,Yamcha,Tien and Chiaotzu had been summoned to Kami's Lookout for training "Hey you think training with Kami will be difficult?" asked Yamcha "I hope so because I want to get stronger" said Tien. "If they trained Goku it must be difficult" said Krillin. As the Z-Fighters headed towards Kami's Lookout Piccolo was training Gohan by letting him be in the wild by himself "I wanna go home its scary here" whined Gohan ,Gohan didn't enjoy the fact that he was alone in wild without anyone to take care of him but Piccolo kept a watchful eye on Gohan's progress.

With the Z-Fighters the preparing for Saiyans arrival but a third Saiyan pod approaches closer towards Earth and its not one of the Saiyans that Raditz warned the Z-Fighters about. Who could this new Saiyan be? Is it a new foe or friend find out next time on Good on Raditz pt.4


	4. Kaio-Sama's Difficult Training!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters prepare for the Saiyans arrival along with their new ally Raditz Goku's older brother. But a third Saiyan Pod approaches Earth who is this new Saiyan keep on reading to find out.

It was still dark out when Roshi's alarm went off for the real part of Raditz's training "Get up Raditz time for training" said Roshi "But 4:30 in the morning" said Raditz "Are you gonna whine about it or get up start training" said Roshi. After struggling to get up Raditz and his new master Roshi headed to the town on the island "Hello there" greeted Roshi "Hello Kame-Sen'nin" greeted a milkman "We'll take the morning route" said Roshi "Are you taking it on foot again? Well go ahead just get to the all stops in time" said the milkman "Here Raditz take this carton of milk" said Roshi "Why?" question Raditz "for training" said Raditz. The rest of Z-Fighters are on top of Kami's Lookout training "I was right training with Kami is tough" said Yamcha "*Huff* *huff* It is" said Krillin. Meanwhile in space the third Saiyan pod approaches Earth faster and faster. "One Two" said Roshi "One two" repeated Raditz as the skipped through the road then they stopped at a path that had rows of trees on each side "Zig Zag" said Roshi he and Raditz zig zag through the trees "Hurry or the milk will spoil" said Roshi. Meanwhile on Snake Way Goku had escaped the hungry mouth of Princess Snake "Wow that was close I almost got eaten but no time to worry about that must hurry to King Kai's" said Goku as he hurried on perilous journey on Snake Way. Goku the end of Snake Way in sights "Hey I'm getting close I can see it" he said cheerfully Goku had finally reached the end of Snake Way "What is this some kind of joke? I don't see anything here" said Goku confused, he looked around then he spotted Kai Planet "Oh there is the planet that King Yemma was talking about" said Son Goku. He jumped as high he can towards the small planet and Goku was pulled in by the planet and he crash landed hard on the ground "What's up with this planet?" questioned Goku then a small brown monkey walked out a medium sized domed house "Oh are you King Kai it's a pleasure to meet you I was hoping that you would train me" said Goku as he bowed to the monkey "Ook Ook" said the monkey as it walked away "Oh is this a part of your training" said Son Goku "Ook Ook this is hard" he said as he copied the monkey's movements "That looks like fun can I join?" asked a voice from the shade under a tree then the person revealed himself to Goku's surprise "Huh are you King Kai?" questioned Goku as he looked at the person "Why yes I am" replied King Kai "Oh great then who's the monkey" asked Goku "Oh that's monkey Bubbles say hello Bubbles" said King Kai "Ook Ook" greeted Bubbles "Ok.. Umm King Kai can I ask you something?" said Son Goku "Sure" "Will you train me?" asked Goku "I will...Not" said King Kai "Wh-Why not!?" questioned Goku "Unless.." "Unless what?" "Unless you tell me a funny joke" "Okay umm let's see" Goku said thinking to himself. As Goku thought of some jokes on Earth Raditz had finished delivering milk "Now second part of training farming" said Roshi "Easy enough" said Raditz as he was about to start raking into the soil "Hold it without tools just bare hands" said Roshi "This will build strong arm muscles and endurance" he added "Got it" said Raditz as he dug his hands into the soil and started plowing within seconds the field was plowed and ready for planting "Done" said Raditz "Great job Eh heh" said Roshi surprised to Raditz's job well done then Roshi took Raditz to a construction site. "Here you will train the endurance of your body" said Roshi "Alright" said Raditz as he got to work, he pushed heavy wheelbarrows crushed sides of mountains with his bare hands lugged around giant boulders on his back. As Raditz trained the day went by the time Raditz was done training for the day it was already quitting time. The next day "Raditz you'll be doing the same training you did yesterday but with a 150 lbs turtle shell on your back, mines is 100lbs but you look like you can handle 50 more" said Roshi. With the new added on 150lbs turtle shell Raditz's training had gotten harder and harder the milk deliveries routes got longer and the fields grew larger and construction work gotten harder. As Raditz trained hard Goku is on the Kai Planet "Okay Goku before we start training I must tell you know there are two Saiyans coming to Earth right" said King Kai "Yea" said Son Goku "Well there is another Saiyan heading towards Earth and he's after your brother Raditz and he'll arrive on Earth within a week or so" said King Kai "What another Saiyan!" exclaimed Goku.

After hearing the coming of a new Saiyan Goku was surprised to hear the news and as the Saiyan approaches Earth it appears that the new Saiyan is after Raditz. Who is this new Saiyan and what does he want with Raditz? Find out next time on Good of Raditz pt.5


	5. The Mysterious Saiyan!

Last time on Good of Raditz, Raditz had started his training with the great Kame-Sen'nin. Son Goku had completed his perilous journey on Snake Way and found King Kai's Planet now Goku will start his training with King Kai but the World King told him some shocking news "The new Saiyan will arrive within a week and he's after Raditz. What does he want with Raditz? Keep on reading to find out.

A week has passed and the Saiyan pod was in the sky high above the city near Raditz's training grounds "Hey what's that?" asked a random citizen as the Saiyan pod got closer then Boom! The pod landed in the middle of the street "Wh-What is that!?" asked another citizen "Looks like a space pod" said a citizen as the hatch opened on the pod and Saiyan ease his way out the pod. "I knew he would be on a planet like this...huh a power level 2,850 that must be him" said the Saiyan then he flew to direction of the high power level. Meanwhile Raditz was training in the fields "Huh what's that a high power level but they arrived too early but it can't be them it's only one power level but to be safe better lower my power level and hide" said Raditz then he hid behind a boulder "Huh I could've sworn my scouter detected a power level over here" said the Saiyan as he walked closer towards Raditz's hiding spot without knowing "He's coming closer better do somethin'." Raditz thought to himself so he jumped out from his hiding spot and got in a fighting stance. Raditz had a face of shock as he looked at the newly arrived Saiyan's familiar face "Ah the person I was looking for, Father" said the Saiyan "R-Raditz Jr?" said Raditz " I thought you was at home with your Mother" said Raditz "I was but Mother told me that you was on a mission here and I wanted to follow you...so I could be with you I really missed you Father" said Raditz Jr "Oh son I missed you too" said Raditz as he and his son hugged "Hey I got stronger too here check on the scouter" said Raditz Jr as he handed his father the green scouter " What a power level of 4, 650" Raditz thought to himself "You proud huh dad?" said Raditz Jr "Yea I am you know what how 'bout I take you to my Master Kame-Sen'nin's place how does that sound?" asked Raditz "That sounds okay" replied Raditz Jr "Okay follow me" said Raditz then they flew away. Meanwhile Goku is about to begin his training "Okay Goku before you start training you must get use to the 10x gravity here" said King Kai "Yea no kidding" said Goku "First you must chase Bubbles. So get goin' Bubbles" said King Kai after this command Bubbles starting running "Before I start I better take off my weighed clothing" Goku said to himself as he took off his 50lb shirt, 50lbs boots and the made a loud thud on the ground "Wow I didn't know Goku wore weighted clothing" King Kai thought to himself. Son Goku started chasing Bubbles and every time Goku got closer Bubbles would run faster. In space the two Saiyans drew closer to Earth. On the Kai planet "Almost got you Bubbles...and got you" said Son Goku as he caught Bubbles "Good job Goku" said King Kai Goku celebrated by throwing Bubbles in the air and saying "I caught 'em! I caught 'em!" Oh Gregory can you come here" as King Kai said this command a ball of bright light zoomed past Goku, King Kai and Bubbles "For the next part of training I want you to hit Gregory on the head with this hammer" said King Kai as he handed Goku a grey hammer "Wow its soo heavy" complained Goku as the hammer clanged against the ground "You're supposed to hit me with that" said Gregory "Okay Ready? Set..." said King Kai then he blew a whistle to signal Goku and Gregory to start the chase. Meanwhile on Earth in the Badlands Gohan was sent into the wild to fend for himself "I really don't know I'm supposed to take care of myself" said Gohan as he started to cry "Waahh I wanna go home I want my Mom and Dad Waahh!" cried Gohan then he heard loud thuds from the distance "Rawrgh" roared a dinosaur Gohan ran as fast as he could but the T-Rex was on his tail "No get away from me Waahh!" yelled Gohan "Hmhp Gohan won't last long out here "said Piccolo in the air watching Gohan's process . Luckily Gohan escaped the T-Rex's hungry jaws "Whew that was close" said Gohan catching his breath "I hope Mr. Piccolo knows what he's doing" said while Gohan was hiding the T-Rex had ate up the boulder that Gohan was hiding behind but Gohan in time escape the T-Rex's hungry jaws again suddenly Gohan decided to attack and the T-Rex fell to the earth "Hmm what fast moves this could be interesting" said Piccolo watching Gohan's movements. While Gohan escaped the T-Rex but in the distance a rumbling could be heard it was a herd of dinosaurs running towards Gohan's direction "Oh no not more dinosaurs gotta go!" yelled Gohan.

While Gohan dodges dinosaurs. Goku trains with the mighty King Kai. Raditz and his son had met with each other for first time in years. Now the Z-Fighters have a new member to fight against the Saiyans and his name is Raditz Jr. What will happen when Saiyans arrive? Find out next time in Good of Raditz pt.6


	6. Vegeta and Nappa's Terrible Arrival!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Saiyan had arrived on Earth and he found Raditz and the newcomer turned out to be Raditz's son Raditz Jr, now that the Z-Fighters have a new member to their team they have more people to fight against the Saiyans. And months had past and the Saiyans had arrived on will happen now that they arrived what will happen next? Keep on reading to found out.

Boom! the Saiyans' pods had crashed in a city "Hey should we say hi to locals?" asked the taller Saiyan "Don't go too crazy now" said the shorter Saiyan then the taller Saiyan lifted up his fingers in the air then he flicked them causing the city to be eradicated "Damn it Nappa could you be more careful what with you blew up the Dragon Balls" yelled the shorter Saiyan "Oh yea sorry Vegeta" said Nappa "Whatever but there is some high powers in that direction" said Vegeta checking his scouter. Meanwhile in a field Raditz,Raditz Jr,Piccolo,and Gohan are waiting for the Saiyans "Dad are you sure they're here?" asked Raditz Jr "I'm not sure but I feel power levels comin' our way" replied Raditz, in the air the Z-Fighters could spot a person heading towards them then the person landed next to them "Hey its " said Raditz Jr remembering Krillin from the Kame-Sen'nin's house visit "How's it going"said Krillin "Krillin is it? We're just waiting for the Saiyans to arrive" said Raditz. The saw two more people headed towards their direction "Who's that ?" asked Gohan "Its probably the Saiyans" said Piccolo and the two warriors landed next to them "Hey its Tien and Chiaotzu" said Krillin "Are we still waiting for the Saiyans arrival?" asked Tien "Yea they haven't shown up yet" said Raditz. Moments later the Z-Fighters patience had been payed off the Saiyans had finally arrived with some news teams as well "Oh look the weaklings are try to protect their pathetic planet" said Vegeta "And crybaby Raditz had join them" said Nappa "I'm not a weakling anymore and me and my friends had been training to kick your asses" said Raditz with anger

"Yea will defeat you Vegeta" added Raditz Jr "Oh has your son join the weakling crew too?" said Nappa "We're not weak we'll show you" said Krillin "Nappa...the Saibamen" said Vegeta "All right" shouted Nappa cheerfully as he dumped some liquid and some seeds into the ground and in a few seconds later the Saibamen grew out the ground "Geh keh keh" shrieked one of them "Eck they're gross looking" said Raditz Jr "To prove your strength we'll have a little game if you kill all these Saibamen we won't kill you so quickly" said Vegeta then a person came flying towards the Z-Fighters. "Yamcha!" shouted Krillin "Looks like the Saiyans brought some friends" said Yamcha "No they grew them here" replied Krillin "But Yamcha I'll fight them first" added Krillin

"No Krillin I'll go if you die again we wouldn't be able to wish you back" said Yamcha "Oh yeah I forgot" said Krillin "Okay come on I'll show you a warrior" said Yamcha preparing to fight the Saibamen, the Saibamen took the first strike at Yamcha but Yamcha dodged it and did an attack of his own. "Wolf Fang Fist" yelled Yamcha as he repeatedly punched his opponent then went to the air "Hey they vanished" said Gohan "No they didn't they're just moving really fast and you're the only that can't track 'em" said Piccolo " "Just see with your ears and you'll track them" said Piccolo.

"Alright I'll try" replied Gohan so he closed his eyes trying to track Yamcha and the Saibamen then them bouncing off rocks and loud noises as they hit each other "I hear them !" yelled Gohan then Yamcha and the Saibamen appeared in front of them then the Saibamen lunged at Yamcha and grabbed him without a chance of letting him go "Hey get the hell off me" yelled Yamcha struggling to getting the Saibamen off him. "Keh Geh" shrieked the Saibamen before it blew up "Yamcha!" yelled Krillin "I didn't know Saibamen could do that" said Raditz Jr "That surprised me too" said Raditz. Krillin was furious when he saw his friend lifeless body in a crater so he threw a ki blast straight pass Vegeta and Nappa then he swung his arms down causing multiple ki blast to rain down and hit the rest of the Saibamen. "That's for Yamcha" said Krillin worn out. There wasn't a single Saibamen except for one and it jumped after Gohan but Piccolo grabbed the Saibamen "Its over" he said as he threw the Saibamen in the air and shot a mouth blast at opponent. "Oh I see those pathetic Saibamen were no match for you" said Vegeta "Hey Vegeta can I have some fun now?" asked Nappa "Fine but don't kill the Namekian yet keep him alive for questioning" said Vegeta


	7. The Z-Fighters' Desperate Time!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Saiyans had arrived and begun their onslaught on the Z-Fighters. The Z-fighters already lost two members Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Who else will the Z-fighters lose? Keep on reading to find out.

"CHIAOTZU!" yelled Tien as Nappa was covered in smoke and fire and as the smoke cleared Nappa was unscratched "Wha-What he's totally fine without a scrape" said Krillin scared "Two down six to go" said Nappa proudly "Nappa you're being too careless you need to be more careful" said Vegeta "Oh yea right Vegeta" replied Nappa. Nappa looked at Tien on the ground "Oh what's the matter oh wait don't tell me I know what you need a trip to the afterlife one way of course" said Nappa about to attack but Raditz stop him knocking him to Raditz Jr then down to Gohan "Now or never Gohan attack!" shouted Raditz "Now Gohan" shouted Raditz "I can't I'm scared" said Gohan as Nappa flew towards him then Gohan remembered about damage that Nappa caused the Z-Fighters then he hid behind a rock "No Gohan" shouted Raditz "Oh no" yelled Raditz Jr.Raditz and Raditz Jr shot ki blasts at Nappa but Nappa dodged them in time almost hitting Gohan "Oh great he dodged it" said Raditz as Nappa got behind them "Sorry guys...I just frozed" said Gohan as he began to cry "I'll give you some credit for that one that was a good move" said Nappa "Almost too bad it didn't work and Raditz I thought you would've have something better than that...Now you're gonna die!" he added,Raditz and his son got in fighting stances. Tien was still on the ground hurt "Haha you're band keeps getting smaller looks like its just the two of you now" said Nappa, Raditz was very pissed knowing this then he looked at Gohan "Alright who's next" asked Nappa "Nappa we still need the Namek to tell us all about the Dragon Balls" said Vegeta "Oh yea I forgot we'll mini Raditz its your turn" said Nappa "Leave my son out of this!" yelled Raditz "Don't worry dad I got this I cause I learned a new move" said Raditz Jr as he got in a stance "Don't tell me you're going to use that" said Raditz "Ka...Me..Ha..Me...HA!" shouted Raditz Jr as he used his first kamehameha against Nappa "Hmph amateur" said Vegeta after the smoke cleared Nappa had some damage to him but not a lot "That didn't do a damn thing to him" said Raditz Jr "That was a nice blast kid that actually hurt me now... die!" said Nappa as he shot a ki blast toward Raditz Jr but luckily Raditz stopped him by kicking Nappa out of the way. Raditz and Nappa start fighting Raditz's movements were too fast for Nappa "Where the hell did he go!" yelled Nappa trying to find Raditz then he appeared behind him and kicked him towards a plateau "Double Sunday!" He shouted as he hit Nappa " Nappa is losing" Vegeta thought to himself. The rest of the Z-Fighters watch Raditz and Nappa fought it out "Looks like you're Father is outmatched " said Krillin "No my dad can beat him just watch" replied Raditz Jr. "Ka..Me..Ha..Me...Haaaa!" Yelled Raditz firing a Kamehameha at Nappa. Meanwhile Tien Shinhan was on the ground struggling to get up " please get up you just gotta " said Gohan trying to get Tien up. Tien looked at what appeared to be the vision of his best friend Chiaotzu and he remembered the times he had with Chiaotzu "Ch-Chiaotzu..." Said Tien weakly "Goodbye Tien I'll miss you " said Chiaotzu as he faded away.

Tien had finally regained the strength to stand up and he remembered Chiaotzu's sacrifice then he look to where Raditz and Nappa were fighting "That damn stupid Saiyan Chiaotzu sacrificed himself and he's probably just laughing about it " said Tien as energy surrounded him "This...is...for...CHIAOTZU!" He shouted as he shot a giant ki blast towards Nappa and the blast hit him hard. Then the smoke cleared from both Tien and Nappa we're still standing but Tien wasn't for long "I'm...sorry... Chiaotzu " said Tien as he fell slowly to the ground. "Humph looks like three eyes didn't last long " said Vegeta "Damnit Tien is down our numbers keep getting smaller and smaller " said Piccolo "Oh no not Tien!" Yelled Krillin "Why won't Nappa die already!" Said Raditz Jr.

The Z-Fighters had lost another member Tien Shinhan who tried to avenge his friend Chiaotzu. Now that the Z-Fighters had lost Tien along with Yamcha and Chiaotzu. What will happen to them next? Find out next time in Good of Raditz pt.8


	8. Hurry Goku, from Snake Way!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters had lost Yamcha and Chiaotzu then Tien had all gave their lives to help the Z-Fighters but their efforts were useless as Nappa was still alive. How will the Z-Fighters defeat the Saiyan brute? Keep on reading to find out.

"Goku where are you! We need you!" shouted Krillin Nappa charged at the Z-Fighters "Nappa wait!" Said Vegeta and Nappa frozen in mid air."Wait this Goku you speak of you mean Kakarot and you say he's stronger than us?" "Yea and he'll destroy you both!" Yelled Krillin "Fine we'll wait 3 hours for this Kakarot and if he doesn't arrive Nappa will destroy you all" said Vegeta "Forget that I say they die now!" Yelled Nappa as he went after the Z-Fighters. "Nappa do you really want to defy me!" Yelled Vegeta "Oh yeah sorry Vegeta " replied Nappa "The battle will resume after three hours whether Kakarot is here or not " said Vegeta.

The Z-Fighters and the Saiyans took a break from the battle "Oh come on Piccolo give him a break its his first time in a battle. That's scary as it is" said Krillin sorry for Gohan "Well I'm more angry for myself to count on him what a waste of time go home you'll only slow us down " said Piccolo. "Oh come on Vegeta I was beginning to have fun now I'm bored " whined Nappa "Calm down use your willpower it be a much better show after 3 hours Hm hm hm" said Vegeta. Meanwhile in the Other World Goku is making the perilous journey back to King Yemma's office to meet up with Kami. On Earth during the break the Z-Fighters worry about Goku's arrival "Ugh I can't stand this why are we waiting for?" Asked Nappa " We'll teach Kakarot a lesson he had a choice to join us but he betrayed us and forgot what it was like being a Saiyan therefore he must be punished" said Vegeta. "We'll wait for Kakarot to show he's cowardly face then he'll watch in horror as we kill his son and his friends." Said Vegeta "And after he sees the price of his betrayal we'll have fun ripping him apart." He added " I like the way you think Vegeta that's a great plan" said Nappa " But it all depends on if he shows up or not." Said Vegeta.

Krillin was pacing back and forth "What's the matter " asked Raditz Jr. "Oh nothing it's just that I'm worry about rather if Goku will show up in time or not" said Krillin "I'm pretty sure Kakarot is on his way as we speak" said Raditz. Raditz was right about Son Goku being on his way "Ha.." "What's the matter Kami-Sama?" asked " Its Goku he arrived at King Yemma"s checkpoint" replied Kami "You better hurry" "Right" Kami teleported to King Yemma's "Come on Goku there's no time to lose" said Kami as Goku grabbed on to him and they teleported back to the Lookout. Son Goku jumped off the Lookout head first;at the battlefield the Z-Fighters and the Saiyans were still waiting for Goku's arrival "Hurry Kakarot with your help we might have a chance against Vegeta and Nappa" Raditz thought to himself "Is there something wrong Dad?" asked Raditz Jr. looking at his Father's worried face "Hm? Oh nothing" said Raditz "Dad will Uncle Kakarot get here in time?" asked Raditz Jr. "He will and when he does we'll surely beat Vegeta and Nappa Goku was falling past Korin's Tower "Hey Korin have any Senzu Beans left?" Asked Goku "Yea sure take my last three ha!" said Korin as he threw three small beans at Goku "FLYING NIMBUS!" Yelled Goku as he zoomed towards the Z-Fighters rescue. Meanwhile on the battlefield "Hmm times up " said Vegeta checking his scouter " I guess he's scared" he added " My dad isn't a coward" yelled Gohan "Raditz and Krillin you're the decoys keep him from me as long as possible" said "Raditz Jr and Gohan I want you to attack when I grab his tail" said Piccolo " Right!" said Krillin and Raditz as they charged at Nappa the they went to the air and Piccolo grabbed Nappa's tail "You bastard!" yelled Nappa Raditz Jr and Gohan charged but Nappa elbowed Piccolo in the head "Hey don't die on us now we need you to tell us about the Dragon Balls" said Nappa laying Piccolo down then Nappa charged at Gohan and Raditz Jr but Krillin stopped him "Ha ha looks like you have some tricks up your sleeve " laughed Vegeta "You like that huh? Then you'll like this" said Krillin as started to charge up his attack then energy started to form in his hand and it made a giant disk like energy "Destructo-Disk! he yelled as he threw the energy disk at Nappa "Heh heh" laughed Nappa as he prepared to block the Destructo Disk.

" Nappa watch out!" yelled Vegeta "Huh?" Nappa was slightly scratched by the Destructo Disk " Oh you're making me so mad!" yelled Nappa as he was about to throw a ki blast at Krillin but Piccolo stopped him by throwing a ki blast at his back. "Ah my back! You scorched my back!"yelled Nappa "Ha ha what's the matter Nappa you bite more than you can chew!?" laughed Vegeta. " Why you little.." "Don't worry let me take him on he won't kill you because without you the Dragon Balls won't work right? said Raditz Jr "Kid I'm not letting you take him on by yourself" said Piccolo "Ha! Raditz's kid you must be weak like your Father Ha Ha!" laughed Nappa. "How dare you talk about my son like that!" yelled Raditz as he charged at Nappa but he was stopped short by Nappa's elbow in his gut. Raditz fell hard to the ground "Dad! You bully how dare you hurt my Dad!" said Raditz Jr as he kicked Nappa into a plateau Nappa got up and he was pissed " Okay kid play time is over NOW YOU DIE!" yelled Nappa "Hah! Its Goku! He's on his way!" exclaimed Piccolo "Yeah I can feel him too" said Gohan "Kakarot..." said Raditz"Hey Vegeta are they bluffing or are we going to see some real action?" said Nappa "Hah! Whatever it is its coming this way!" said Vegeta checking his scouter.

With Goku closing in on his friends and family's rescue the Z-Fighters might have a bigger chance of defeating the terrible Vegeta and Nappa but will he get there in time or will he come to the Z-Fighters corpses? Find out next time on Good of Raditz pt. 9!


	9. Goku up against Nappa!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters and the Saiyans waited three hours to wait for Goku to arrive but those three hours are up and the massacre had resumed. Will Goku arrive in time to help his family and friends keep reading to find out.

"Well since Kakarot is coming let's welcome him with his son and nephew's corpses Nappa kill the children" said Vegeta "With pleasure DIE!" yelled Nappa as he shot a ki towards Gohan and Raditz Jr Piccolo saw this and he ran towards Gohan and Raditz Jr and he stood in front of them as wall of defense. " ..." said Gohan as the ki blast hit Piccolo hard "Agh! Oh no Piccolo.." said Kami " Kami no.." said "So its time guess Piccolo had sacrificed himself to save Gohan and Raditz Jr and since we were one single being one evil half and one good half. One cannot exist without the other so I must go along with Piccolo. Goodbye old friend.." said Kami as he started to fade away. Piccolo had fallen in front of his student "Go..Gohan come closer I wanted to tell you something... Gohan you were a brat at best at the beginning of training but since I watch you grow up during those six months from a crybaby that didn't stand a chance in world to a boy who could grow up to be my enemy but instead you became the only one who I ever cared about and my only friend... Goodbye Gohan" said Piccolo as his dying breath became a silent one. " there should be more than four power levels if this means what I think it means... Faster Nimbus Faster!"said Son Goku as hurried towards the battlefield. " !" yelled Gohan then he turned and looked at Nappa "Masenko!" said Gohan as he started to charge up his attack "What the.. the kid's power level is rising!" said Vegeta checking his scouter "Ha!" yelled Gohan as he shot a ki blast towards Nappa. "Not today!" yelled Nappa as he knocked back the ki blast "Not bad for a shrimp.. I gotta hand it to you that actually stung" " His power dropped all the way down he used it all up just now" said Vegeta " Damn he's just too strong" said Krillin weakly "S-sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight for you and I can't even run" said Gohan as he falls to the ground " Haha I can't wait to see Kakarot's face when he sees his son crushed into tiny pieces!" yelled Nappa as he prepared to stomp on Gohan's head then Whoosh! "Huh?!as a small puffy cloud appeared behind Nappa "Finally Kakarot has arrived" said Raditz weakly " G-goku" said Krillin "Uncle Kakarot thank the Gods" said Raditz Jr. The Z-Fighters savior has arrived as he stood tall in front of the Saiyan brute Nappa "Well finally" said Vegeta looking at Goku " Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo but where's Chiaotzu?" said Goku as he looked at his friends lifeless bodies Your little tried to protect his friends by blowing himself what a idiot" said Nappa "Kakarot's power is increasing" said Vegeta checking his scouter. Goku started walking towards Nappa then Nappa struck at Son but Goku dodged it and he was by Gohan, Raditz ,Raditz Jr and Krillin "Come on Gohan" said Goku as he walked towards Krillin and Raditz "Here Krillin eat this" said Goku as he handed Krillin a Senzu Bean "You too Gohan" "I feel great! Thanks Goku" said Krillin "Hey Kakarot where's our bean heh heh.." said Raditz trying to get up Goku walked towards Raditz and Raditz Jr "Here you go" said Goku as he broke the Senzu Bean in half " Thanks Kakarot " said Raditz "Ok what happened here" asked Goku "Its just that Nappa over there almost destroyed all of us but he did get Piccolo and Tien" said Raditz "What about Chiaotzu and Yamcha" asked Goku "Chiaotzu sacrificed himself to save us but it was effortless and Yamcha was blown up by a Saibaman" said Raditz. "Those monsters!" yelled Goku looking at Nappa and Vegeta "Now that you back and even stronger than ever and we're at full health we can beat those jerks!" said Krillin " No this time I'll take them on" said Goku "Kakarot you can take on Nappa but you'll need help with Vegeta since he's stronger than all us combined"said Raditz. " You'll beat 'em Uncle Kakarot?" said Raditz Jr " Oh you must be Raditz's son and with me and your Dad's strength we'll surely beat them!" said Goku. Goku looked at Nappa angrily and his power started to increase then he and his brother walked towards Nappa "This ends right here right now!" said Goku as Nappa continued to laugh at him.

"Come on I don't got all day I wanna see what's the mighty Kakarot got" said Nappa "You want me? You got me!" yelled Goku as he got in a fighting stance and started to charge up. Vegeta and Nappa gape in awe as they saw Goku caused the ground to shake and rocks to float in the air. "I didn't know that Uncle Kakarot was that powerful!" said Raditz Jr "Power level over 8000 wait no 9" said Vegeta checking his scouter, Goku had stop powering up "Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level?!" asked Nappa "Its over 90000!" yelled Vegeta "What 9000!? That's impossible!" Don't be too sure I trained under the art of Kaio-Ken" said Goku "Kaio-Ken?" said Vegeta "Kaio whatever I still don't care I'll crush you!" yelled Nappa as he charged at Goku but Goku got behind him and kicked him on the back of the head knocking Nappa to the ground. "My Dad did that?" said Gohan "That was cool!" said Raditz Jr admiring his Uncle's attack "Ugh you'll pay for that! You..you" said Nappa "We'll see about that I haven't warmed up yet" said Goku "Mhm we might win this and with Kakarot's power too" said Raditz to himself. "Why you little! Aaugh! That was luck I'm the second strongest Saiyan" yelled Nappa "Well since your friend is stronger than you then that makes you the third strongest Saiyan" said Goku "Kakarot don't get cocky!" yelled Raditz "Don't worry about it Raditz I got this" said Goku "Heh heh Kakarot I'm going to rip you apart!" yelled Nappa as he charged at Goku but Son Goku dodged every attack he threw at him. Nappa couldn't keep up with Goku's speed "That's strange Kakarot a year ago couldn't beat Raditz but now he's making sport out of Nappa" said Vegeta watching Nappa's struggle, Nappa tried a powerful punch towards Goku but Goku dodged it "Over here" said Goku teasing Nappa "Wow did you see how your Father did that?" said Krillin "Nuh uh" said Gohan.

" Kakarot has definitely improved a year ago he couldn't handle me but now Nappa can't even handle him" said Raditz "I'm gonna get my hands on and when I do.." said Nappa. Goku charged at Nappa then he vanished and ended on Nappa's head! Nappa tried to grab Goku but Goku moved in front of Nappa and punched him right in the gut. "That was for my friends all four of them" said Goku "I was Commander in Chief of the whole Saiyan Army you're nothing to me" said Nappa struggling to get up then he try to attack Goku but he dodge and used attack of his own causing Nappa to fly towards a rock but recovered from the attack. Nappa was really pissed knowing that he was getting beat up "I'm through with you Ka-Kakarot!" yelled Nappa as he threw a giant ki blast towards Goku "Well here it goes" said Goku as he prepared to block the blast with his whole body and it was a success as Goku was still standing unscratched "No way!" said Nappa "No way that pathetic fool could block that" said Vegeta "Ugh then have this!" yelled Nappa as he was about to throw a giant ki blast but Goku was already behind him "This for Piccolo!" yelled Goku as he knocked Nappa down "What was that! I didn't see him come behind me!" yelled Nappa.

With Goku having Nappa on the ropes and with the Z-Fighters watch Goku show the results of his training. Will Goku's increased strength be enough to stop the Saiyans or will he need help from his brother? Find out next time on Good of Raditz pt. 10!


	10. Goku and Raditz's Tag Team!

Last time on Good of Raditz Goku has finally arrived to save the Z-Fighters from Nappa's massacre! But will Goku's strength be enough alone? Keep reading to find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Goku was continuing to beat up Nappa as he knocked Nappa down to the ground but Goku got the ground first "This is for Yamcha!" yelled Goku as he kicked Nappa to a rock and the rock crumbled on him. Nappa jump from the rumble and was pissed "Augh I hate you!" said Nappa as he threw a rock at Goku but Goku dodged it. "You hate losing you're not use to fighting someone stronger than you" said Goku "You not stronger than me you little runt your power level was measured when you were a baby your a third class Saiyan I'm a Elite you low class dog!" yelled Nappa "Nappa don't be a fool calm down how can you fight if you're so angry you can't see straight!" said Vegeta. Nappa took a deep breath "Alright Kakarot time for round two" said Nappa "Hmhp hey Raditz want to take it from here?" said Goku " Sure Kakarot I take it from here" replied Raditz as he walked towards Nappa. "Ha crybaby Raditz won't defeat me" said Nappa "Kakarot and Raditz's power levels had a increased a lot since a year ago Nappa doesn't know what he's in for" said Vegeta to himself as Nappa started to power up "Hmmp looks like Nappa is getting serious" said Raditz the Nappa flicked his fingers to execute his Volcanic Explosion but Raditz escaped it "Ha you can't escape!" yelled Nappa then he tried to attack Raditz but Raditz dodge it.

Raditz and Nappa's punches were colliding with each other "Hm Nappa we haven't had a good match in a while" said Raditz "Hmhp that was a taste of my power now how you like this" said Nappa as he opened his mouth " Ah the Nappa Cannon he hasn't used that attack in a while Kamehameha!" said Raditz as he hit the blast with his own the collision caused wind and dust to blow over Vegeta and the Z-Fighters "How did he do so fast the old Raditz couldn't do that before" said Vegeta "I didn't know Dad was that strong" said Raditz Jr after the dust cleared Nappa was surprised to see that Raditz was still standing "That move wasn't as powerful as I remembered" said Raditz "Alright Nappa you're done! Come down here!" yelled Vegeta Nappa looked at him funny "Don't look at me like that you haven't landed a single punch on these two!" he added "That's just great that was just a warm up looks like the other guy knows what he's doing" said Krillin "I believe my Dad and Uncle Kakarot can beat those jerks!" said Raditz Jr "I said its my turn now get down here!" said Vegeta as Raditz and Nappa looked him "Well the fun's over Vegeta is going to enjoy killing you and your pathetic brother since you already know that Vegeta is the only one who can stop me and that he's also stronger and faster than us I can't wait to see you fail. It's too bad he won't let me help finish you off" said Nappa as he flew down. "Mhm now what can I do for fun?" he said as he looked at Gohan, Krillin and Raditz Jr then he charged at them!

"Raditz Jr no! Krillin and Gohan run!" yelled Raditz then he raced after Nappa "I'm not going to make it!" said Raditz and he rammed into Nappa's back full speed then went around and he and Nappa both on the ground with Nappa on his hand! "Whoa Raditz has gotten stronger!" said Goku surprised to his brother's strength, Raditz then threw Nappa at Vegeta " I..I..I can't move my legs" said Nappa weakly "Wow Raditz you really hurt that guy" said Krillin "Dad that was amazing! how you do it?!" said Raditz Jr " Vegeta Nappa isn't going to get up so I suggest you go away and leave this planet alone" said Raditz. " As usual I'll have to do everything myself" said Vegeta "Veg-Vegeta give me your hand I can't get up" said Nappa sticking his hand out to Vegeta then Vegeta grabbed his hand " Thank you.." said Nappa "Heh heh its the least I can do" said Vegeta tightening his grip then he threw Nappa straight into the air " Maybe you won't be a such disappointment when.. you're dead!" said Vegeta as he started to charge up "Goodbye" he said then he shot a beam towards Nappa and the beam struck him hard " Veg-Vegeta no! Vegeta no! Ahh!" yelled Nappa as he disintegrated in blast. The Z-Fighters were in the air after the blast "I can't believe it he just completely obliterated his teammate" said Krillin as Goku was surprised at Vegeta's power.

"Gohan, Raditz Jr and Krillin its time for you to go back to Roshi's place" said Goku "I..I see Gohan listen to your Dad" said Krillin "But I..I can't " said Gohan "Don't you get it! These Saiyans are on whole nother league! They can use against your Dad if they get a hold of us" said Krillin. "Daddy is that true?" asked Gohan "Yes it is Gohan and its better if me and Raditz took care him" said Goku "Oh Goku don't try to grab his tail we already tried that yea Piccolo grabbed the big guy's tail and he got hammered pretty bad for it. They all fought so hard and they fallen I guess we didn't have it what it took to beat them" said Krillin. " Well I guess I'll have to finish this myself" said Goku "No Kakarot we'll take take care of him as Brother and Brother" said Raditz "Don't worry you'll make it back home after what I seen there's nothing that can stop you two" said Krillin. "You can waste your time with pathetic goodbyes but you're simply postponing the inevitable" said Vegeta

Now its up to Raditz and Goku to defeat the evil Prince Vegeta but will they be enough to stop this Saiyan Prince? Find out next time on Good of Raditz pt.11!


	11. Goku and Raditz vs The Evil Prince!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Saiyan brute Nappa was defeated but by his comrade Vegeta! Now its time for Raditz and Son Goku to face the awful Prince. How will the battle turn out? Keep reading this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Goku and Raditz slowly descended towards Vegeta "About time Kakarot" said Vegeta as Raditz and Goku's face meet with his. " For you Raditz I have something special for traitors" "I know a better place than this to deal with you" said Goku "It doesn't matter where we go I will defeat you" said Vegeta. He Raditz and Goku started flying off to the battlefield "I gotta be careful I can't tell how powerful he is" Goku thought to himself "Well there they go" said Krillin watching his friends fly off to the battle to save Earth "Dad please come back to me alive I don't want to lose you..again" said Raditz Jr with a tearful eyes "Don't worry Raditz Jr and Gohan your Fathers know what they're doing besides they're strongest guys in the world" said Krillin "Now let's get you to your Mom Gohan I bet she'll be glad to see you" he said as they flew towards Kame House.

Meanwhile Goku Raditz and Vegeta were flying to the battlefield in the mountains " Here where no one will get hurt " said Goku as they landed " Kakarot and Raditz I have proposition for you I'm only going to say this once. I Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans will allow you to join me and Raditz to return to the Saiyan race join me in this conquest think about it you could have everything you desire nothing would be out your grasp! What do you say?" said Vegeta "Never besides I see how you treat your partners talk about job security" said Goku "Hmhp Raditz what about you" said Vegeta "I don't want to join you! I don't want to experience the pains I felt when I was working for you. I may have looked like I was enjoying myself but I was actually feeling pain on the inside and the day I came to this planet I promised myself and Kakarot that I would protect Earth so I rather die here protecting this planet then join you!" said Raditz. "Heh heh so be it" said Vegeta as Son Goku and Raditz got into fighting stances.

Vegeta, Raditz and Goku stared each other down then Goku went straight for the first strike but Vegeta blocked the attack then Raditz try to attack next. The Saiyans were moving everywhere then Vegeta gave Goku a quick right hook giving Goku and Vegeta some distance between them then Vegeta tried to strike him from behind and tried a attack of his own. The battle continued in the air "What's the matter Kakarot where's your power?" asked Vegeta "This isn't how you defeated Nappa!" He said as he tried to kick Goku "Show me!" He yelled as he knocked Goku to the ground but Goku recovered and landed on his feet. "Unbelievable he's just joking around... and he's still stronger and faster than us" said Goku "We must be careful as this is the beginning of his power" said Raditz "I can tell" said Goku looking at the menace Vegeta "Kaio-Ken" Vegeta watched carefully as a red aura surrounded Kakarot then Kakarot used enough force to break the rock Vegeta was standing on but Vegeta dodged in time. Goku caught up with Vegeta and punched and kicked him towards Raditz and Raditz punched Vegeta to Goku who tried to attack from behind but Vegeta moved out the way and kicked Goku in the face.

"Heh... If that was your best I'm disappointed" said Vegeta "I can't believe him! But...in a weird way...I'm started to get kind of excited!" said Goku "Kakarot that's your Saiyan blood telling you to keep fighting that's why you're feeling excited" said Raditz. Vegeta Raditz and Goku were moving everywhere trying to dodge each other's attacks then Vegeta shot a ki blast at Goku and Raditz "Kaio-Ken x2!" yelled Goku as he and Raditz dodged it Vegeta saw them and shot a ki blast in the air, Goku and Raditz dodged it in a split second "That's good you two dodge well" said Vegeta "Damn...his power and speed" said Goku as he landed on the ground facing Vegeta "I can't keep up even with twice the Kaio-Ken" Goku ripped off his badly damaged shirt "Oh well better blow myself up than let him do it! I gotta up the Kaio-Ken to three fold" said Goku "Wait Kakarot didn't you say if you use the Kaio-Ken x3 you'll rip your body to shreds!?" said Raditz "I know its risky but I have to try it" said Goku " Heh heh heh... I made that easy to dodge on purpose. It would be boring if you two died without suffering" said Vegeta. In the distance Goku's old friend Yajirobe could be seen spying on the fight between the Saiyans "I-I thought I'd take a look they came by so close. B-but this! That guy and Goku and Goku's friend are so strong...I feel like I'm having a nightmare" he said to himself. Vegeta's power is way stronger than Goku expected not even the power of the doubled Kaio-Ken can keep up with Vegeta's strength and speed "He's smiling... has he given up and stop caring? Or is he able to increase his power even more?" said Vegeta looking at Goku "Raditz you say its because of my Saiyan blood is the reason why I want to keep fighting him cause I think you're right" said Goku "Yes Kakarot its your Saiyan blood running through your veins that encourages you to fight your opponents no matter how strong they are like with the fight you had with me it was your power and blood that help you keep fighting me even though I was stronger same for Vegeta" said Raditz. "Kakarot I will always fight besides you no matter what I'm willing to die with you fighting for Earth then die alone when I worked with Vegeta" he added

"Thanks brother I'm willing to die with you too" said Goku "Aww Raditz giving your little brother some words of encouragement before you both die that's sweet" said Vegeta sarcastically "Kakarot I'd say you reached your limit... So let me show you something before you both die... The overwhelming power of an Elite Saiyan!" he said "Go ahead" said Goku "With all that power you still don't scare me" said Raditz "Heh.. I can't wait to remove those smirks off your faces" said Vegeta. Vegeta started to increase his power soon dark clouds started to cover the sky in darkness. Powerful winds blew through the land, thunder and lightning flashed in the sky, and the mountains began to crumble "Wh-what ki! Its like the whole planet is starting to tremble!" said Goku "I think Vegeta is going full power!" said Raditz

With the terrifying battle gets serious with Vegeta increasing his power that causes the Earth to tremble and even Goku's doubled Kaio-Ken can keep up with Vegeta's power and speed now Goku is left with a life risking move 3x Kaio-Ken. Will Raditz and Goku two brothers who are willing to die together be able to defeat the menace Vegeta? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	12. Vegeta's Desperate Move!

Last time on Good of Raditz the evil Prince Vegeta was increasing his power that caused the Earth to tremble now Goku and Raditz have to rely on their strength and the life risking move the 3x Kaio-Ken. Will the brothers defeat the evil Prince Vegeta? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Vegeta was still increasing his power the force of the Vegeta's ki almost blew Goku and Raditz away "Its like a Hurricane!" said Goku "He might rock us like one too" said Raditz as Vegeta let out a giant battle cry that destroyed almost all the battlefield "The vibrations they stop. And all the clouds blew away" said Goku. Vegeta stared at Goku and Raditz with a menacing smile "This is it Raditz and Kakarot!" he yelled as he flew towards them then he headbutted Goku and punched Raditz and caused them to go flying. Raditz and Goku were falling to the ground but they recovered and landed on their feet "Behind you fools" Vegeta yelled as he kicked Raditz and Goku causing them to go flying again. "Raditz I guess I have no choice but to use the x3 Kaio-Ken" said Goku "I understand Kakarot this battle is getting tough" said Raditz "What's wrong come at me or did use all the tricks up your sleeve?" said Vegeta "You chose the wrong opponent! I was the greatest warrior among all Saiyans you trained so but your failure was predestined you've only prolonged the time it takes to be defeated" said Vegeta.

Goku ignored what Vegeta said "Just last as long as you can body! Time for Kaio-Ken... Times Three!" yelled Goku. His power could be felt all the way from King Kai's "N-no! You should never go beyond two-fold, Son Goku!" said King Kai worried about Goku's well being "But then.. it is true that he can't win as it is now... I never dreamed his and Raditz's foe could be so powerful... this could be truly... hopeless. Meanwhile at Kame House Bulma's scouter went off " What's going on!? Did something happen?!" asked Kame-Sen'nin "I-I think it's Goku... but this power level's increasing too fast!" said Bulma "17,000 19,000 21,000!" she said as she read the numbers then the scouter blew up on her "H-how could this be?!". Meanwhile in the battlefield "Kakarot's power level is rising rapidly!" said Raditz Goku saw the chance and he took it and punched Vegeta in the face causing him to go flying then Goku flew under him and kicked him towards Raditz but Vegeta recovered and elbowed Raditz in the jaw. Vegeta was expecting Goku to strike from the front but Goku went around him so Vegeta threw a ki blast at him but Goku dodged and kicked Vegeta in the face causing him to go through some rock and into the side of a mountain.

Vegeta angrily blew up the mountain "CURSE YOU!" yelled Vegeta as Goku charged at him and Vegeta tried to punched him but he dodged it and Raditz attacked from behind. Vegeta recovered and charged at Goku but Goku dodged all of his attacks and Goku punches him in the gut " Th...Hak..! That... Slime...!" said Vegeta coughing up blood then he moved away from the tired Goku and Raditz "It can't be H-he surpassed m-my power!" said Vegeta "He's... he's tough... G-gotta finish this quickly or it's going to be bad..." said Goku "Kakarot if we keep it up at this rate we might have a chance" said Raditz "This...this cannot be happening! I...am an elite warrior! I can NOT be beaten by some low-ranked fighters...like them!" said Vegeta angrily "My whole body hurts! I guess the triple Kaio-Ken was a little too much for me... If I drag this out I'll be the first to fold up.." said Goku to himself "Blood... I...I shed my noble blood for these pieces of trash!" said Vegeta And that knowledge I cannot endure!" he yelled and Raditz and Goku looked at him "I had enough with this planet! I'm going to turn it to ashes along with you with it!" yelled Vegeta as he went to the sky "Oh no Vegeta is going to use that move!" yelled Raditz.

What move will Vegeta use on the Earth!? Will Raditz and Goku be able to stop it from blowing up the Earth?! Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	13. Oozaru Vegeta!

Last time on Good of Raditz! Vegeta, Son Goku and Raditz were having a decisive battle for the fate of the Earth Goku and Raditz had the upper hand in the fight but the Saiyan Prince decided he had enough and decided to turn the planet to ashes along with Raditz and Goku! Will the brothers stop Vegeta from blowing up the planet? Keep reading to find out

"DODGE THIS TRASH! SAVE YOURSELVES AND DOOM THIS PLANET!" yelled Vegeta "Wh-what do we do!" said Goku "Kaio-Ken x3!" he yelled as he got in a stance "Better help" said Raditz as he got in the same stance "Ka...! Me...! Ha...! Me...!" yelled the brothers in unison "You'll never block my Galick Gun! Prepare to die with the world you love!" yelled Vegeta as he fired his Galick Gun "Hyaaaa!" yelled Raditz and Goku as they fired their Brother Kamehameha. The blast collide with each other "Wh-what! That looks like my blast!" yelled Vegeta struggling to push his Galick Gun while Raditz and Goku struggle to push their Brother Kamehameha towards Vegeta. All of Saiyans yelled as they pushed their beams back and forth "Kaio...!Ken...! X4!" yelled Goku as Raditz pushed the Brother Kamehameha towards Vegeta and Kamehameha grew bigger and stronger " Losing... Ground!" said Vegeta as the blast pushed him into the sky and out of sight.

Goku and Raditz were both gasping for air as the blast almost took all their energy "Unnnhhh... Pain...nnhh" said Son Goku "He did it! He did it!" said Yajirobe happily "Son Goku you did it!" "Ya..Yajirobe.." said Goku "Yaji-who?" said Raditz " You didn't notice me huh? You musta been really distracted" said Yajirobe "But you did! You blasted that sunnuva you know what away!" he added "Hey I helped too" said Raditz "Hey Goku who's this guy?" asked Yajirobe "Oh... This is my older brother Raditz..." said Goku "I didn't know you had a brother" said Yajirobe "It's a long story I'll tell about it later" said Goku "Well you did a good job" said Yajirobe as he graduates Goku with a slap on the back "Agghh!" hollowed Goku in pain "Huh wazza matter? What's wrong?" asked Yajirobe "I... did something to much for my body" said Goku "Oh yeah? I thought it looked weird" said Yajirobe "Yajirobe you better run for it" said Raditz "You don't mean" said Yajirobe worried "Knowing Vegeta he wouldn't die that easy he'll just come back" he added "But..but..but you guys are strong enough to defeat him right?" said Yajirobe

"Kakarot pushed his body to hard and I don't think I can defeat him alone" said Raditz "Oh...Gotcha well I'll see you later" said Yajirobe. Meanwhile in the sky Vegeta was still flying through the air then he moved out of the way of the blast "DAMN YOOOU!" yelled Vegeta "Why!? Why?! Kakarot and Raditz's power just cannot be... better than mine!" he yelled angrily "DAMN THEM! I am the greatest Saiyan Warrior of ALL!" "Time to stop worrying about being pretty I'll make the Saiyan transformation and crush them heh heh! My Oozaru form even scares even me... I can't even believe this I chose a full moon night just in case we wanted to eradicate this whole planet quickly... I never dreamed that I had to use my Oozaru form to defeat Kakarot and Raditz... that's strange it's past time and the moon isn't out... okay where's the moon? Where's the damn moon!". Meanwhile on King Kai's "Forget the moon Saiyan! Piccolo was it? Well he destroyed the moon sensing such a thing as this" said King Kai to himself " But Son Goku has no strength left even without his Oozaru form the Saiyan may be more than enough for Raditz and Son Goku... Wait Raditz still has his tail! If he transform help Son Goku to land his Spirit Bomb! Yes that's the ticket!" Oh wait Piccolo destroyed the moon -sigh- Come on Goku and Raditz defeat him". Meanwhile at the battlefield " What's he doing up there? Why doesn't he come after me?" asked Goku "He must be thinking of something" said Raditz "How can this be?! Where is it ?! What happened to the damn moon?! Of course damn them! Kakarot or Raditz destroyed the moon!" yelled Vegeta "I'll lose bit of strength but I have no other choice but their shock will be worth it ha ha ha!" he said as he flew down to Raditz and Goku "He's finally coming down" said Raditz "The Spirit Bomb is the only way to win... but can I concentrate it enough?" Goku thought to himself "You thought you outsmarted me by blowing up the moonsaid Vegeta "The moon? What are you talking about?" asked Goku "Do you even know how we transform by seeing the full moon?" asked Vegeta "He's talking about the Oozaru transformation it's a powerful transformation that Saiyans go through when we see the full moon" said Raditz to Goku "Moonlight is only sunlight reflected but only when reflected by the moon does it contain green spectrum radiation. When the moon is full that radiation exceeds 17 million zeno units per second and when we absorb that amount through our eyes then the Saiyan reaction is set off in a certain gland in our tails and our transformation begins! There are many moons around many planets in this galaxy but no matter their size, their green radiation will not exceed 17 million Z.P.S. without the circular reflective space of a full moon" explained Vegeta "However... The greatest Saiyans can compress planet's atmosphere with a Power Ball to create an artificial moon that reflects 17 million zeno!" he added " It is time Raditz and Kakarot! It is finally time for you two to die! Two low ranked warriors simply shouldn't challenge one of the elite!" said Vegeta "H-his power went down as he made that weird light! What's he's going there to do?! I don't get it" said Goku.

Vegeta threw the Power Ball into the sky and zoomed high the sky "What is it!?" asked Goku "Burst open and mix!" yelled Vegeta "What is it!? What did he do!?" said Goku confused Impossible he created a moon!" said King Kai "Too bad you don't have a tail Kakarot" said Vegeta. Vegeta and Raditz both started breathing heavily as they started to transform even King Kai feel to his just feeling Raditz Vegeta's power they're face became more ape like and their bodies began to grow bigger and bigger. Krillin felt the power "Something doesn't feel right" said Krillin. Vegeta and Raditz grew hairier and grew taller than the mountains Goku stood in the middle of these giants as they both let out a giant roar that caused the Earth to tremble!

" We're almost at Kame House Gohan and Raditz Jr we can make it " said Krillin "Ok I'll try" said Gohan "I hope my Dad will be ok" said Raditz Jr as Krillin looked back at the Power Ball "Hey look I don't remember that light being there" said Krillin "It's coming from where my Dad is" said Gohan then Krillin Raditz Jr and Gohan realized that Goku and Raditz were in trouble. In the battlefield "How am I supposed to fight a giant ape!" said Goku as Vegeta and Raditz were still transforming. "Oh God it's like a giant ki just exploded!" exclaimed Krillin "It's not my Dad's it can't be" said Gohan "It's not my Dad's either" said Raditz Jr "Daddy" said Gohan quietly "Your dad will be fine he's stronger than you think" said Krillin "I must go to him" said Gohan as he slowly moved towards the battlefield " Stop there isn't anything you can do" said Krillin "I can feel it my Dad needs my help if I don't go back he's going to lose I can't leave him" said Gohan "But what you can do to help?" asked Krillin "I don't know I have to try I can't just sit around to see what happens" said Gohan beginning to cry "Try not to worry remember what your Dad and Raditz did to that big guy he couldn't stand after they were finished with him" said Krillin " Yea but something's... Not right!" said Gohan

"I'm going to go help him no matter what" he said as he flew towards his Dad and Uncle "Wait you can't go alone" said Krillin chasing after Gohan. "Goodbye Kakarot" said Vegeta as was about to punch Goku but Raditz punched Vegeta "Damnit Raditz you was always in the way" said Vegeta as he punch Raditz in the face "Stay away from my brother Vegeta" roared Raditz. The fight gave Goku time to escape "Vegeta and Raditz's giant ape form seems familiar to me" said Goku then it hit him "Goku a terrible monster comes out on a full moon and does terrible things so beware" said Grandpa Gohan "I think I'm starting to understand the giant monster that my Grandpa was trying to warn me about it was me! I was the one who destroyed the Tenkaichi Budokai stadium and killed my Grandpa! Why did no one told me after all these years Kame-Sen'nin and the others they knew the truth and they saw me transform. I'm sorry Grandpa I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you but I'll try" said Goku.

Vegeta and Raditz achieved their Oozaru forms and Goku is in the middle of the Oozaru fight between Vegeta and Raditz! But this could be an opportunity for Goku to use the Spirit Bomb on merciless Prince Vegeta but will Goku be able to launch it? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	14. Go Go Raditz Jr And Gohan!

Last time on Good of Raditz Vegeta and Raditz had achieved their Oozaru forms! Now they're having a giant Oozaru battle and Goku is in the middle of these giants! And now Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan are returning to the battlefield where they could cause more problems what will happen next found out next time in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"Now that I'm in my Oozaru form maybe this fight will be a little even" said Raditz as he punched Vegeta in the gut "You fool Raditz you're still weak in your Oozaru form" said Vegeta as he tried to attack Goku but Raditz gave him a giant uppercut "I'll show him the power of Earth's Spirit Bomb!" said Goku in his mind as escape Vegeta but Vegeta's tail smacks him clear across the battlefield . Vegeta got up and went after Goku but Raditz tackled him out the way. "Raditz I'll crush you along with your brother!" yelled Vegeta "As huge as he is he's so fast! But luckily Raditz is around I might have time to focus on making the Spirit Bomb!" said Goku "I just need ten seconds ! Wait that's it! Raditz cover your eyes!" he said as Raditz covered his eyes.

"Tien Shinhan I need to borrow your move! TAIYO-KEN!" yelled Goku as a blinding flashed in Vegeta's face "Damn you! M-my eyes!" yelled Vegeta as Goku flew away "Okay this should be far enough... to the land, the seas and all living things... please share with me just a bit of your life energy! I beg of you!" said Goku as he stuck his hands in the sky "D- Damn you! Damn it my eyes!" said Vegeta "Just ... Just a little bit more, and my Spirit Bomb will be ready!" Goku said in his mind "Damn it! said Vegeta "He's starting to get his vision back! But at this distance I should be able to use my Spirit Bomb and Raditz could slow him down " Goku said in his mind but Vegeta spotted him "I- it's ready! I've gathered energy from the whole Earth!" said Goku "TAKE THIS!" yelled Vegeta as he shot a ki blast cannon towards Goku Raditz tried to stop it but it was too late as he already fired it. The blast caused Goku and Yajirobe to go flying. Meanwhile Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan zoomed towards the battlefield "Damn... I never expected him to attack like that he caught me off guard completely! W-what a mess the Spirit Bomb I worked so hard to make is gone..." said Goku "Heh what a stubborn guy I can tell you nearly hit your limit" said Vegeta "He's.. got me I have no chance in beating him anymore... I nearly used all my ki for the Spirit Bomb just now" said Goku as Vegeta walked towards him "Hahaha What you're going to do now?!" said Vegeta as prepared to stomp on him but Goku dodged in time then Vegeta slapped him out the way causing Goku to slam against a mountain. Vegeta stepped on Goku's lower body and Vegeta was going to do it again but Raditz punched Vegeta out the way. "Goku's ki is getting smaller by the second!" said Krillin "That's strange because my Dad's ki has gotten bigger somehow" said Raditz Jr. Vegeta punch Raditz in the gut and grabbed his tail "Low class scum!" said Vegeta as he ripped off Raditz's tail and Raditz shrunk to his regular size "Hahaha sorry Kakarot I accidentally crushed your legs! This time I'll accidentally crush your heart! said Vegeta as he dived his finger towards Goku "Kakarot!" yelled Raditz as he grabbed Goku and moved out the way Vegeta's finger almost crushed them then Goku shot a ki blast into Vegeta's eye.

Vegeta chased them "Damn it Kakarot how dare you leave a scar on my face "We're close" said Krillin. Krillin Raditz Jr and Gohan spotted the Oozaru Vegeta "Krillin is ..." said Raditz Jr but he was cut short by Krillin telling him and Gohan to get down. "Oh no Goku and Raditz are in trouble come on this way!" said Krillin as they ran towards Oozaru Vegeta. Yajirobe came out nowhere and surprised them "Yajirobe!" yelled Krillin "Who do you think that monster is!? It's the Saiyan!" said Yajirobe "I know that! But if we cut off his tail he'll go back to normal" said Krillin "Listen Gohan you and Raditz Jr and Yajirobe swing around in front of him and draw his attention I'll wait for an opening sneak up behind him and cut off his tail! Hurry up! He and Raditz are going to die" said Krillin "Draw his attention? You gotta be kiddin' me you guys might not know about this, but even if goes back to normal size he's still crazy strong" said Yajirobe "Dad I don't want you to leave me again! Please don't die!" said Raditz Jr in his mind "G-Goku's ki is nearly gone! Damn it this is bad... we might not make it in time!" said Krillin.

Vegeta noticed that someone was there "Who's there!? Show yourself!" said Vegeta "Over here! Leave my Dad alone" said Raditz Jr "Well what a surprise! If it isn't Kakarot and Raditz's kids! I see you came all this way to see me crush your fathers" said Vegeta "No or never" said Krillin as he stuck his hand in the air "KIENZAN!" yelled Krillin " Watch closely now I'm going to crush them until there's nothing left!" said Vegeta as Krillin threw his Kienzan but Vegeta jumped over it! "N-no way!" exclaimed Krillin "Did you think I wouldn't realize there was another one of you here? You seem to enjoy worthless sentimentality... I knew there was no way these kids would come alone! Once I'm finished with Kakarot and Raditz you're next! Hahaha! Your mistake was challenging me to battle!" said Vegeta "D-damn there has to be something we can do! said Krillin. Then suddenly Vegeta just froze up for Raditz Jr had cut off his tail! "Damn it! I didn't expect for Raditz's kid to do that!" said Vegeta then he shrunk his normal size "I-it's cut... his tail's cut off! You did it Raditz Jr he… he's back to normal size!" said Krillin "Bastards! Getting me angry... you must really want to die" said Vegeta "W-what's going on!? W-where did that monster?" said Gohan trying to figure out what happened. Vegeta charged at Gohan "Raditz Jr and Gohan get there!" yelled Krillin "I'll start with you two.." Vegeta said as he punched Gohan and Raditz Jr in the gut "What's the matter? I thought Saiyan half breeds were strong and Raditz Jr you're a full blooded Saiyan you should be able to put up a fight" said Vegeta as Krillin charged at Vegeta but Vegeta kicked Krillin out of the way "Now get up! I want to enjoy myself a little more" said Vegeta kicking Gohan and Raditz Jr "The least I can do is let you two die next you're fathers just to show you how gracious I can be" said Vegeta as he threw Raditz Jr and Gohan down to Raditz and Goku "Gohan your Dad is banged up right now... there's not a lot I can do anymore you'll have to fight for the both of us... he's a lot weaker now ... I know you can do it..." said Goku "D-Dad can you still fight Vegeta?" asked Raditz Jr "No I can't I'm sorry I used up all my energy" said Raditz. "Alright here's the order I'll go in: First Kakarot then Raditz and next Kakarot and Raditz's kids followed by that bald headed punk from earlier" said Vegeta.

With the Z-Fighters badly damaged its up to Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan to finish the fight! Will they be able to finish this? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	15. Finish this Father and Son!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters were badly damaged now its up to Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan to finish the decisive battle with merciless Prince of All Saiyans will the three be able to finish the battle? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

" Gohan y-you don't have to win... just keep him distracted for awhile you're much stronger than he is right now if you can do that I'll get Krillin to finish him off" said Goku "I.. I can't do it.. I can't move anymore either" said Gohan "Idiot! Do you want everyone else's death to be in vain!? Would Piccolo want you to just lie down and die!?" yelled Raditz as Vegeta came out nowhere and kneed Goku in the gut and punched Raditz really hard in the gut "I have to hand it to you, you're quite resilient pieces of trash!" said Vegeta as he kicked Goku in the face "S-stop" said Gohan but Vegeta ignored him "I SAID STOP! You wanna fight!? Then let's go!" said Gohan as he shot a ki blast at Vegeta but he dodged it then Gohan kicked Vegeta. "What the!?" exclaimed Vegeta then he kicked Gohan in the face "Raditz... Raditz please come here" said Goku as Gohan and Vegeta in the air "G-Goku this is impossible he's just too strong... wh-why didn't you tell Gohan to run away?" said Raditz "Raditz...I'm going to give you this while there's still time... it's the Spirit Bomb with all the life energy collected from the entire Earth" said Goku weakly "What is it!? What is it you want to give me?" said Raditz "Its the Spirit Bomb it's a collection of energy that I gathered from the entire Earth... I lost about half of it but the way things are now it should be enough to beat him" said Goku "Wh-what ?" said Raditz confused "Raditz grab my hand" "I don't get.." said Raditz "Hurry Raditz Jr and Gohan are going to die!" said Goku "Like this?" said Raditz as he grabbed Goku's hand "Aauuughhh!" screamed Goku in pain "Your arm is broken isn't it?" said Raditz "Don't worry about it just hold on! I'll pass this onto you" said Goku as he closed his eyes and passed on all of the Earth's life energy to Raditz "This is an incredible amount of energy!" said Raditz "T-take it and focus it above your palm... it'll form a ball" said Goku. Vegeta was beating Raditz Jr and Gohan mercilessly as Raditz tries to form a ball "Don't let it overwhelm you" said Goku then Raditz successfully formed a ball over his palm "It worked its the.." said Raditz "Spirit Bomb... you did it" said Goku "Filthy children" said Vegeta as he charged at Gohan and Raditz Jr, he hit them both with a powerful punch "Please Raditz... make sure you hit him with that I won't be able to make another Spirit Bomb so don't miss your chance" said Goku "Alright I'll do my best you can count on me" said Raditz "I can't believe he's this strong even though he had a tough fight with my Dad and Uncle Kakarot" said Raditz Jr.

In the distance Raditz had gotten on a tall mountain to get a clear shot of Vegeta "Not bad for a couple of brats but now its time you reached your limit" said Vegeta as he charged toward Raditz Jr and Gohan and he threw a ki blast at them but Raditz Jr and Gohan dodged it and threw ki blasts of their own "Hmhp is your last ditch effort!?" said Vegeta then dodged it " Damn it! If he keeps moving like this I won't be able to hit him!" said Raditz "The Spirit Bomb isn't something you aim with your eyes you must sense out his evil presence before you launch it" said someone in Raditz's mind "Who's there!?" said Raditz confused "I am King Kai the one who taught Goku the use of the Spirit Bomb this entire fight hinges on your one shot. Know that the hopes of the entire Earth is in that Spirit Bomb!" said King Kai to Raditz "King Kai!?" said Raditz.

"Fight me together if you like it make a difference. None of you are strong enough to fight an elite like me! By the time you realize that it'll be too late.." said Vegeta "If you're such an elite why didn't my Dad and Uncle Kakarot have a tough time whooping your butt!?" said Raditz Jr "Why you little runt!" yelled Vegeta "Feel out his evil presence and launch it... I understand now" said Raditz. Vegeta angrily shot a barrage of ki blast at Gohan and Raditz Jr they dodge most of them but Vegeta kept firing more and some eventually hit the kids "Sense it! Sense out his evil ki!" said Raditz "Come on Raditz hurry!" said Goku "Watch closely Kakarot and Raditz! These are the final moments of your foolish sons!" said Vegeta "I've got it" said Raditz as he sensed Vegeta's evil ki "What you doing! Hurry and finish him off! yelled Yajirobe. Yajirobe's yelling gotten Vegeta's attention "THAT IDIOT! DAMN IT ALL!" yelled Raditz as he launched the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta "What is that!" yelled Vegeta the Spirit Bomb was heading towards him fast "C'MON!" yelled Raditz as Vegeta jumped over it!

The Spirit Bomb was heading towards Raditz Jr and Gohan "H-he dodged it" said Raditz "It's all over!" said King Kai. Raditz Jr and Son Gohan were both scared "Bounce it back Raditz Jr and Gohan its friendly fire should be able to repel it as long you don't have an evil ki" said Goku in Raditz Jr and Gohan's mind then they both stuck out their hands preparing to bounce back the Spirit Bomb and they did it! The Spirit Bomb was again on course to Vegeta and it swallowed him and shot off into the sky till he was no longer in sight "They did it!" said King Kai "We did it! We really did it Kakarot!" said Raditz cheerfully "I thought we were done for" said Raditz "You guys are really beat up" said Goku "Not as badly as you Kakarot" said Raditz then suddenly a familiar body appeared in the sky.

Vegeta's badly damaged body crashed to the ground "Damn you were one hell of a monster the least we can do is dig a grave" said Krillin "A grave for yourselves!" said Vegeta "I'll have to admit you did a number on me for a minute there I thought I was done for" he added as he got up "You may have succeeded in wounding me... but I still have enough strength to take care of an weakling like you" he said then he slapped Krillin out of the way "And once I kill you all I'll wait and recover my strength before annihilating every living creature on this planet!" said Vegeta " You've made me, Vegeta use more of my power than I have in long time... being forced to fight scum all day really does a number on my pride I had enough! Drop dead already!" said Vegeta. Vegeta let out a giant Explosive Wave that covered all the battlefield and blew away Yajirobe after the smoke cleared there was nothing but a crater "That was pathetic I'm weaker than I thought all them are still clinging to life. I-I've taken more damage than I thought I... I need to finish up here and get and get some rest" said Vegeta as he went to Raditz Jr "I forgot that the brat had his tail! If he transforms I'll be in a lot of trouble" said Vegeta as he prepared to kill Raditz Jr then Raditz came out of nowhere and struck Vegeta in the back! Vegeta fell to the ground in pain "No one tries to kill my son and gets away with it not even you Vegeta" said Raditz "You bastard!" said Vegeta as Raditz tried to attack but he dodged it. Vegeta attacked Raditz repeatedly but Raditz wasn't going down "Raditz Jr! Look at the giant ball in the sky!" yelled Raditz "Up..in the.. sky ?" said Raditz Jr as he looked up at the Power Ball "Oh no you don't! Not if I can help it!" yelled Vegeta as he tried to stop Raditz Jr from transforming. Raditz Jr was already transforming to his Oozaru form "No this can't! I won't let you I won't let you transform!" yelled Vegeta punching Raditz Jr "Damn it I need to kill while I can! Wait the tail I was in such in a rush I almost forgot" said Vegeta so he grabbed Raditz Jr's tail but Raditz Jr punched Vegeta in the head. Raditz Jr had fully transformed into his Oozaru form "This is bad... whenever Goku transformed into an Oozaru he'd lose control will Raditz Jr be the same?" said Krillin

Raditz Jr was crushing everything in his path it looked like nothing could stop him "Raditz Jr get the Saiyan! You need to kill the Saiyan!" said Krillin but it was useless Raditz Jr continued his rampage "Now Raditz Jr!" yelled Raditz and Raditz Jr tried to crush Vegeta "Good a little bit of Raditz Jr in that thing I guess he heard his father's words" said Krillin "Damn it I've taken far too much damage today... this is turning into a game of cat and mouse that moon I created won't go out for at least for another hour... if I don't want to be crushed to death I'll have to get his tail!" said Vegeta. Raditz Jr jumped into the air trying to crush Vegeta "TAKE THIS!" yelled Vegeta as he threw a Kienzan at Raditz Jr's tail "He's going to land right on top of me! I can't move!" said Vegeta. Raditz Jr landed on the ground with Vegeta underneath him then he reverted to his original size then Vegeta with the little bit of strength he had he pulled out a tiny device tapped a couple of buttons and lied there. Meanwhile in the city that Vegeta and Nappa destroyed scientists were studying one of the pods then suddenly one of them shot into the sky and zoomed towards the battlefield "To think I was forced to run away" said Vegeta weakly meanwhile a Capsule Corp airship was heading towards the Z-Fighters "Which way?" asked Bulma "A little further to the left" replied Master Roshi " There they are! Where the light is coming from" said Korin "WHAT ABOUT MY GOHAN!? IS HE ALRIGHT!?" yelled Chi-Chi "I don't know he's probably fine!" replied Korin "Still.. I'm worried about the four or five of them...I'm having hard time sensing ki from any of them" said Master Roshi "I'm not sure what's exactly going on down there but the Saiyan was severely injured" said Korin. The Saiyan pod slowly landed right by Vegeta and he weakly crawled towards his pod "Its his pod I won't let him get away" said Raditz slowly walking towards Vegeta on the way he grabbed Yajirobe's katana "We've come this far now its up to me to finish him off " he said "Yes you did well to come this far... I wasn't sure how this fight would turn out... I really shouldn't play favorites here but that Saiyan is a villain that has plunged the whole universe into terror... however I'm afraid this weed isn't the root of all evil. No its only the beginning " said King Kai "This is payback for all our friends you killed today!" yelled Raditz "D-damn it! I can't move... my body won't respond!" yelled Vegeta "NOW DIE!" yelled Raditz "PLEASE WAIT!" "K-kakarot!? I heard a voice in my mind was that you Kakarot?" said Raditz "Yeah it was me sorry I can't talk very loudly... Raditz please forgive me for what I'm about to ask you... but.. I want...you... to.. let... him go" pleaded Goku "Are you out of your mind Kakarot!? Vegeta killed our friends and planned to kill everyone on this planet and you just want to let him go!?" exclaimed Raditz "If we don't take care of this now he'll wait until after he's recovered and come back!" he said "I know I know" said Goku "If you think he's going to have a change of heart like I did you're mistaken... someone like him will never change you know that I'm right there's nothing we can except end it right now" said Raditz "l know...I know how ridiculously strong that Vegeta guy is but you have to listen to me... I can't think of a way to explain but when I saw him laying there about to die... I couldn't help but think... "What a waste" after I finished training with King Kai... I thought that I'd reached my peak but then I saw Vegeta fight...and he far surpassed me in just about every way you can think of… to be honest it surprised me… I hadn't felt that way since I fought with Piccolo...but at the same time,deep down… when I see somebody that powerful I get excited, and my heart starts to race...maybe it's because I'm a Saiyan too… I want to prove to myself that I'm stronger than Vegeta...that I can beat him with my own ability...I...I know this is wrong but please...I want another chance to fight with someday" said Goku. Even though he didn't want to the dropped the katana " Alright...you've earned the right to have things your way. After all, if it wasn't for you Kakarot the Earth wouldn't even be here anymore… but promise me one thing Kakarot the next time you fight him your power will be off the charts!" said Raditz

Now that the decisive battle is over the Z-Fighters can now rest. Except for the lost warriors now the rest of the Z-Fighters must figure out a way to bring back their lost friends since Piccolo and Kami are gone. But this is only the beginning for Raditz and the Z-Fighters what will be in store for them? Find out in next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	16. On to an Unknown Planet! (Namek Saga)

Last time on Good of Raditz Goku Raditz and the Z-Fighters had ended the decisive battle with merciless Prince Vegeta now the Z-Fighters must find a way to bring back their lost comrades Yamcha Tien Shinhan Piccolo and Chiaotzu

"Listen closely, you worthless trash... next time there won't be any miracles to save you... when we meet again I'll slaughter you all" said Vegeta right before he left then his pod took off straight into the sky. Raditz walk over to pick up his son "It's okay son... you can rest easy" said Raditz "Sorry about that Raditz.." said Goku "Don't worry about it... it didn't feel right doing that to our friends, but then again, I might know of a way we can bring them back..." said Raditz then a hey shouted from the sky and everyone looked up it was Kame-Sen'nin Bulma Korin and Chi-Chi. The airship landed "Gohan!" yelled Chi-Chi as ran towards Gohan she jumped over Goku "GOHAN! GOHAN! ARE YOU OKAY!? WAKE UP! YOUR MOM IS HERE! WHAT AN AWFUL MESS THEY PUT YOU THROUGH!" yelled Chi-Chi to Gohan "Gohan is fine but Kakarot is badly injured. You should go check on him" said Raditz "YOU POOR THING... BEING FORCED TO GO THROUGH THIS... YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING YOUR MOM'S SIDE EVER AGAIN!" said Chi-Chi "That's awful Kakarot is badly injured and she's even paying attention" said Raditz "Son Goku are you okay?" asked Bulma "This is brutal" said Master Roshi "S-sorry I let the Saiyan get away" said Goku "That's alright just chasin' him off is quite an accomplishment" said Korin "Vegeta was extremely strong.. I'm afraid everyone besides us had died in the battle" said Raditz "Even Yamcha? But we can bring them back in one year with the Dragon Balls!" said Bulma, Raditz shook his head in denial about their friends coming back." Piccolo was killed which means Kami is gone too... and without Kami we don't have the Dragon Balls anymore" said Goku Bulma was hoping it was a joke but the Z-Fighters gave her a reassuring look that it's not a joke "No way! You you mean I'm never going to see him again!?" said Bulma as she started to cry "It's a shame if only Piccolo managed to survive" said Master Roshi "Are you sayin' you'd rather have Piccolo survive than me!? " yelled Yajirobe "That's enough everyone! We need to get the hospital and quickly because I don't have any Senzu Beans left" said Korin.

Master Roshi carried Goku into the airship and Raditz Krillin and everyone else followed then the airship took off "The other's bodies are somewhere around here aren't they?" asked Master Roshi "A little further that way." replied Krillin "Don't cry Bulma... I know that things are looking pretty bad right now, but I have an idea... it might sound a little bit ridiculous, but just hear me out don't get your hopes up, but there's a chance that everyone the Saiyans killed can be brought back right Raditz?" said Krillin "That's correct on Piccolo's home planet there's another set of Dragon Balls with them we can bring our friends back" said Raditz.Hold on a minute, I think that this is the place.. set it down here Master Roshi. We have to get everyone's bodies on board" said Krillin "Alright one more to go.. where is Chiaotzu's body!?" said Master Roshi "There isn't one, he blew himself up" said Krillin " I really hope we can bring them all back to life.. the way things are their sacrifice has been far too great" said Korin "Korin-Sama... all I can feel is anger at my helplessness" said Master Roshi "It's okay, I'll pilot us from here.. I've calm down a little" said Bulma.

Raditz Jr started to wake up "Raditz Jr!" said Raditz happily seeing his son wake up "Relax! It's Dad! It's your Dad!" said Raditz "Dad?" said Raditz Jr confused "I'm proud of you Raditz Jr you fought so hard I'm so proud" said Raditz "What happened to Vegeta?" asked Raditz Jr "You could say he got away" said Krillin "But still we gave him a real run for his money didn't we!? He might never come back!" said Krillin "Where's Dad!?" asked Gohan "I'm back here Gohan... thanks to you guys, I somehow managed to survive" said Goku "That's great and all, but yer Goku's wife right? Stop worryin' about the kid and look after your husband" said Yajirobe "It's Goku's fault that Gohan had to go through this in the first place! He didn't have to drag my boy into that!" yelled Chi-Chi "But the Earth was in danger" said Gohan "I don't care about the Earth I only care about your future!" said Chi-Chi. "Raditz do you think you could tell us about what you mention earlier?" asked Bulma "Vegeta and Nappa seemed to already know that there were Dragon Balls here on Earth. They probably heard about it through my scouter. Also they knew that they granted wishes. The entire time they were here I think they were trying to get the Dragon Balls so they could make a wish" said Raditz "You really think so?" asked Raditz Jr "But it's what they called Piccolo got my attention... they called him a Namekian and said Piccolo and Kami were aliens" said Raditz "That explains his face" said Yajirobe "Shut up!" said Master Roshi "The most important bit is what they said next... they said not only do Namekians have high power levels but some of them have the ability to use magic and if they go to a planet called Namek they might find Dragon Balls even powerful than the ones you have here " continued Raditz.

"That's right! I heard too! They said Namekians could make mysterious balls... " said Gohan "It's a big "if" but if we manage to get to Namek we just might be able to get our hands on more Dragon Balls" said Raditz "Oh I get it if we manage to do that we can wish back everyone killed today!" said Korin "Which means Piccolo can back!" said Gohan "Exactly! If Piccolo comes back so will Kami! And we'd get the Dragon Balls back!" said Krillin "That's amazing! This must be crazy enough to work!" said Krillin excitingly "Except it's not going to be that simple there's no way we could pull off something like that" said Bulma "Not even you?" asked Krillin "For one thing Krillin how are going to find out where this whatever-it's called planet is at?" said Bulma "Hey Kakarot don't you know King Kai?" asked Raditz "Yea King Kai can help if anyone knows where it is him!" said Goku "King Kai you heard us? Do you know where Planet Namek is?" asked Goku "Of course I know where Planet Namek is! They don't call me Kai for nothing!" said King Kai "That's amazing we can hear him too! So this is the great King Kai" said Roshi "King Kai everyone can hear you just fine go ahead" said Goku "Before I do allow me to congratulate you all for doing an excellent job! Once Son Goku and Raditz were beaten, I thought it was all over! That was really something!" said King Kai.

"Yea I'd be lying if I say I was surprised not even the Kaio-Ken could do anything against him" said Goku "I greatly miscalculated the Saiyan Vegeta's power I never knew he would be that strong" said King Kai "Maybe I was was wrong to let him go" said Goku "What you're talking about? You and Goku didn't really?" asked Roshi "I'll fill you on details later" said Raditz. "Let's see Planet Namek's location... to phrase it a way you'd understand on Earth it's at a bearing SU83 by 9O45XY" said King Kai "9045XY!?" exclaimed Bulma "You know where that is?" asked Roshi "Hey Turtle Hermit take over piloting for me I need to check something" said Bulma "I have a bad feeling about this" she said "If I recall correctly Planet Namek was once a beautiful place to live. But some time ago they went through a terrible bout of harsh weather... I thought all the Namekians died out at the time, but the planet is slowly restoring itself, but as whether or not there are any survivors... well I'm not certain" said King Kai "This is hopeless there ain't no way there are any Dragon Balls" said Yajirobe "Don't worry once I check on Planet Namek we'll know for sure.. now where is it? Ah found it! Now let's see here" said King Kai checking on Planet Namek "You know, in context this makes sense that must be why Kami or rather the Namekian who became Kami fled to Earth... Kami himself may forgotten all of this because he lost his memory or was too young to remember anything" said Korin "They're still alive! The Namekians are still alive! I can sense about a hundred of them on the planet alive and well!" exclaimed King Kai.

"That's great!" said Raditz "100 guys like him" said Yajirobe "Don't worry the Namekians are peaceful by nature much like Kami. The Namekian who became Kami and Demon King Piccolo must've been tainted by the evil influences of Earthlings he encountered during his formative years, forcing him to split from his evil half in order to become Earth's God" said King Kai "Good there's a possibility that Yamcha Tien Shinhan Kami can be wish back" said Raditz "You're being naive all of you are being naive" said Bulma "I figured out where Planet Namek is but just how are you planning to get there" she said "Well we'd use a spaceship of course" said Krillin "Like I was saying you're being too naive about this I just calculated how long it would take to arrive on Planet Namek using a spaceship with the best engine made by my Dad and a whopper of an number came back 4339 years and 3 months we'll have to live quite a while" said Bulma "4...339 years!?" said Raditz Jr

"King Kai what should we do?" asked Goku

The Z-Fighters had finally found a solution to their Dragon Ball problem Planet Namek! But there's one problem they have no way of getting there. How will the Z-Fighters fix this problem found out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	17. The Journey Begins!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters had found a way to bring back their lost comrades Yamcha Tien Shinhan Piccolo and Chiaotzu with a set of Dragon Balls on Planet Namek! But there's one problem they don't have a way of getting there. Will the Z-Fighters find a way to get to Planet Namek? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"If that's the only problem I think we'll be alright" said Krillin "We can use the spaceship the Saiyan used to get here" he added "But didn't the Saiyan just got done flying of in it?" said Roshi "Well Vegeta left, but it looked like his spaceship was big enough for one which means the one belonging to the other guy is out there somewhere" said Krillin "Also there's mine but Gohan smashed it" said Raditz "But there's one of them still out right? If I can get that one and get a look at it I'm sure I'll be able to come with something!" said Bulma "It's probably in East City that's where the Saiyans landed first so we'll have to check there" said Roshi "Vegeta dropped this device and tap a few buttons and the pod will be at your location but I never used one of these so I don't know the buttons" said Raditz. The next day at West City Wukong Hospital the Z-Fighters were recovering "They said it'll be over in four months after my injuries heal and even then they said I might be back to normal" said Goku "Don't worry the next Senzu crop will be ready in a month or so" said Korin "They said me, Raditz Jr, Gohan and Krillin will be ready to leave in three days" said Raditz. " I'm so happy for you guys and now that everyone's coming back" said Ox King Chi-Chi's father "Hey everyone! The tv! Turn on the tv!" said Bulma. Master Roshi turned on the TV "This strange object was discovered at the ruins of East City it seems to be a vehicle from space but this information cannot be confirmed at this time" said the TV reporter "However this one of the two space pods one of them has been seen flying away from the landing sight" he added "This isn't good the scientists already carried away" said Roshi "This will be fun" said Bulma as she tapped some buttons on the device.

But she accidentally blew up the space pod! "Some genius" said Raditz disappointed "It's hopeless now" said Krillin "Well this could be a problem and I don't think I can make it with the Flying Nimbus either" said Goku "This is your fault for picking up strange remote controls!" said Bulma blaming Raditz "You hit it wrong" said Raditz "Hey" said a person from the window " !" said Krillin happily "Someone come with me...there's a spaceship" said "You have one ?" asked Krillin "Who's that?" asked Raditz "He's " replied Korin "He lives with Kami he's been around a lot longer though. He known a lot of ancient Gods before Kami" said Goku "Probably is spaceship but not certain someone should come with to check" said "Bulma?" said Krillin "Meee!?" screamed Bulma "Well nobody else knows spaceships except you" said Krillin " Are you sure it's safe? You don't see the dangerous look in his eyes" said Bulma as she climbed onto 's flying carpet "Okay here we go" said as they teleported to the spaceship "We're here" "Already? Where are we? And why is it freezing?" said Bulma "Yunzabit Heights" said "Yunzabit? On the other side of the planet?" said Bulma "This way" said silently "You're saying there's something like a spaceship out here? Hold on a second you didn't drag me out here to this isolated place to do something pervy did you?" said Bulma "There. Explain." said as he looked at what appeared to be a spaceship.

" Is this is a spaceship?" asked "I'll have to take a closer look" replied Bulma as she checked the object "Tell me what in the world is this thing" said Bulma "About 100 years ago Kami had finally told his past. When Kami was a child he lived here in Yunzabit Heights. asked Kami "No one lived in Yunzabit. Why you lived in that place?" Kami didn't know why he lived there he had hit his head and lost all his memories up to then. Then I asked Kami "Did he have parents or wished he had?" Kami said he didn't have parents. Only a letter saying "Wait here we'll be back" said "I don't understand where this is going" said Bulma "Kami waited a veeeeeery long time for his parents but they never came" said "My house was right there in Yunzabit. Throughout my childhood I remained certain that my parents would return for me someday...but no matter how long I waited, nobody ever came with each passing day my certainty began to fade... I wonder how long I waited it could've been 20 or 30 years... I finally gave up and left my house and departed Yunzabit... I go back to look on the place nothing changes" said Kami.

"What does this have to do with anything?" said Bulma "You're impatient I'm getting to the point" said "Though you know it was an odd house I didn't realize how strange a spherical house was until I had learned more about the world. Not to mention the four legs attached to it like some kind of insect and the door didn't have any kind of knob but I could open it with one specific command" said Kami "Piccolo" said as a hatch opened "Get on here" he said as he pointed to the platform. "So this is Kami's house?" asked Bulma "Say it again and it closes "Piccolo" said and the hatch closed "Look closer it's not a house but a spaceship yes?" said "Of course Kami is a Namekian! And that King Kai person said that Namek was nearly wiped out by some sort of severe weather!" exclaimed Bulma "I heard King Kai too and thought about Kami's house and his backstory" said "If it's really a spaceship it would make sense" said Bulma "When Namek was having a crisis Kami's parents put him young Kami in this spaceship and sent him to Earth" said "His parents must have thought they could escape afterwards, but there was some kind of accident" said Bulma "I mean look at it! It definitely doesn't look like a house! It has to be a spaceship! But even that's the case how do you use it? " she said checking the ship.

"If the door worked it must be powered still" said

"Let's see is this the main switch? No... ugggh this isn't it either" said Bulma confused "I wonder if it needs some kind of number or code or something" said Bulma "That has to be it when Kami was a kid he'd have tried pushing these buttons too" said "I don't think it use buttons maybe some kind of sensor" said Bulma "Voice!" said "Just like the entrance" said Bulma "Do you say Piccolo again?" asked "No that's the password for going in and out.. Come on work! Can you hear me!? Fly! I want to see you fly!" commanded Bulma but nothing happened " It's no use we need to speak another language... we need to speak Namekian" she said "If you need to speak Namekian I can help" said "You know Namekian!?" asked Bulma "A little" said "Here tell it to fly somewhere around the Jupiter area" said Bulma.

had told the ship to fly around Jupiter in Namekian and it took off at high speeds towards Jupiter "I can't believe it it's Jupiter! This is an incredible spaceship!" exclaimed Bulma "We did it! We did it!" she said cheerfully "Thank goodness now Kami can come back" said . After finding a spaceship that can take the Z-Fighters to Planet Namek and Bulma went back to the Wukong Hospital to tell everyone the good news "The spaceship was perfect! I'll have to tweak the insides a bit, but with this ship we'll get to Planet Namek within a month" said Bulma "You mean we're going to Planet Namek on Kami's spaceship!? Awesome!" said Krillin "Well its up to you to take us to Planet Namek" said Bulma "I'm not going" said "But you have to go you're only one here who can speak Namekian" said Bulma "I'll be away from the Lookout for two months I can't do that I'll teach Namekian instead" said "Well Bulma you kinda have to go if something bad happens you're the only one familiar how it works" said Krillin "Fine it doesn't sound that dangerous" said Bulma "Just in case it does get dangerous you'll need my help" said Raditz "Dad can I help too?" asked Raditz Jr " Yes son you can help too" replied Raditz. "You can come Raditz, but don't you think it's a little dangerous for your son?" said Bulma "No he's a strong boy after all he's my son" said Raditz " Alright Krillin you coming too" asked Bulma "I would.. but two months? I was hoping to train for awhile just in case the Saiyan comes back" said Krillin "I wanted to go too I was hoping to what kind of Shenron Planet Namek has" said Goku "Please... please take me with you" said Gohan "Gohan now's is hardly the time to make jokes " said Chi-Chi "It's not a joke I really want to go with them" said Gohan "Don't be ridiculous two months on top of all this!?" said Chi-Chi "I'm sorry, but I want to go... Piccolo died protecting me... I want to be the one who brings him back" said Gohan "Well that's that well said Gohan" said Goku "WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE YOU TWO TALKIN!? MY GOHAN DOESN'T NEED TO BE DOING ANY OF THIS! TWO MONTHS ON TOP OF THE YEAR OF ANXIETY I'VE BEEN PUT THROUGH!? WHAT ABOUT CRAM SCHOOL!? AND YOU'RE LESSONS!? YOU ALREADY FALLEN BEHIND THE OTHER CHILDREN! PICCOLO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT YOU'RE A LITTLE CHILD AND ACT LIKE IT!" yelled Chi-Chi "SHUT UP!" yelled Gohan "Mom...right now... right now isn't the time to be talking about this...we need to bring everyone who died protecting the Earth from the Saiyans back to life" he said.

"He's got you beat Chi-Chi let Gohan go off to space with your blessin' " said Ox King "He'll be fine I'll take care of him after all he's my nephew" said Raditz. Meanwhile at the Capsule Corp building "Simply remarkable! The universe is an enormous place to think there's a genius greater than I!" said Mr Briefs Bulma's father "We're in a hurry there's no time to stop and admire it" said Bulma. A week later the day for departure had finally arrived "Whoa! Can we really get to Planet Namek in this thing?" said Krillin "That's some outfit you got there Krillin you're not taking outer space too lightly are you? I'll have you know I even cut my hair since it would be in the way inside my space suit" said Bulma. Raditz and Raditz Jr both arrived at Kame House with Raditz wearing a black tank top and jeans and Raditz Jr wearing similar clothing but with shorts "That's a lot of black Raditz" said Krillin "I know but I like it" said Raditz "Where's Gohan he said he's going with us" said Raditz Jr "He's coming he just saying bye to Goku in the Hospital" said Krillin "Looks like they're here" said Roshi as Chi-Chi's air car landed on the beach. "Sorry we ran a little late. This is the spaceship huh it's somethin' else" said Ox King "Okay Gohan you be careful on trip" said Chi-Chi. Gohan stepped out of the car with a new look complete with a bowl haircut and Shichigosan clothes "Hahaha Gohan is that really you?" laughed Krillin as Raditz and Raditz Jr tried not to laugh but they couldn't help it "Dad laughed at me too" said Gohan "I guess we should get going then for some reason I feel a little discouraged " said Bulma.

"We're counting on you to get the Dragon Balls" said Roshi "Mom Grandpa and Kame-Sen'nin we're off" said Gohan as the hatched closed "Hey Bulma where should we put our bag?" asked Krillin "I don't care where you put just them just hurry up and sit down!" said Bulma "What's up with you" said Raditz. The ship took off at high speeds into the air and it disappeared from Chi-Chi Ox King and Roshi's sight.

Bulma and the Z-Fighters were on their way to Planet Namek! They're now a step closer to bringing back their lost friends but what adventures await them on Planet Namek? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	18. Namek! And Vegeta?

Last time on Good of Raditz Bulma and the Z-Fighters had finally taken off for Planet Namek! Now they can gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish back everyone. But what does Planet Namek has in store for the gang? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"What pretty impressive speed! They're already out of sight" said Master Roshi. The spaceship had already zoomed through the Earth's atmosphere "You can walk around now. Things will calm down now that we've left the atmosphere "I'm going to look at the Earth" said Gohan "Well since we're going to be here awhile I guess I'll train my muscles" said Raditz picking up his 500 lbs weights "I'll train too" said Raditz Jr picking up his 200 lbs weights "Gohan are you planning to keep wearing that Shichigosan outfit?" asked Krillin "Nah I made clothes I keep secret from my Mom" said Gohan as he changed into clothes similar to Piccolo's "Wow you must really respect Piccolo" said Krillin "Yea about as much as my Dad" said Gohan "One.. Two.. Three.. " said Raditz lifting his weight "One..Two..Three" copied Raditz Jr. Some time later the five heroes were almost near Piccolo and Kami's home planet with the hopes of finding a next set of Dragon Balls. "I'm dying of boredom and it's barely been a week. We're stuck here for another 20 days I should've installed the long term sleeping equipment... are you guys still image training?" said Bulma

Krillin and Gohan were image training together while Raditz and his son were sleeping peacefully then one of Raditz's weights falls on Raditz's head "Oww!" yelled Raditz, Raditz's yelling interrupted Krillin and Gohan's image training "Dang it Raditz I was going to win" said Krillin "Its fine if you want to train with your minds or whatever, but this place is starting to get filthy. Would you mind cleaning it up a bit? There's a lady here you know" said Bulma "Bulma this is your mess not ours" said Raditz "But I'm busy here! I have a lot of important things to think about. You guys are just along for the ride you need to help out a bit" said Bulma "But didn't you say you were bored" said Raditz Jr "Be quiet! You should be nicer to a delicate lady me has your Dad taught you how to respect a lady" said Bulma "For a lady she likes to walk around in her underwear" said Gohan "Earth women are strange" said Raditz "Hey guys I've been wondering about the Saiyan Vegeta who ran off do you know where he went off to" "He probably went to Planet No. 45 where he can be healed that's where most Saiyans go" said Raditz "Is that the planet we used to live?" asked Raditz Jr. Raditz was right about Vegeta heading towards a planet where he can be healed and he was heading to Planet No. 45 were Raditz left Planet Vegeta with his wife and were Raditz Jr was born.

"Something's coming! It's Vegeta's pod!" said a soldier "Strange we didn't get any word of his return could something happened to him?" said another soldier "Yes, this is the control room! Vegeta is arriving! Meet him at the landing site at once!" said the first soldier. Vegeta pod was coming down fast "He's alone where's Nappa?" asked a soldier Vegeta's pod landed really hard on a landing pad "HE'S USING THE LIFE SUPPORT EQUIPMENT! THIS IS TERRIBLE WE MUST GET HIM TO THE TREATMENT CENTER" said a soldier. The soldiers carried Vegeta to a medical machine to be healed after some time Vegeta was finally healed "Alright you're fully healed" said the doctor as the liquid drained from the machine "You can fully open your eyes. Unfortunately we couldn't regenerate your tail" he said as Vegeta stepped out the machine "You must've ran into a lot of trouble Vegeta the high quality rubber armor was in tatters" said the doctor as Vegeta was dressing himself "Where's Lord Frieza?" asked Vegeta "He recently departed" replied the doctor "Tch tired of this planet already? said Vegeta "Cui said he needed to talk to you about something in the training room" said the doctor Is that a fact? You can tell him I nothing to say to him" said Vegeta as he walked away "You forgot your scouter!" said the doctor "It's yours I have no need for it" said Vegeta "In the morning I'll go back to Earth and I'll make sure not to leave a single living thing... no before that I'll pay a visit to Namek" he said "Yo Vegeta I heard you had a tough time recently they say Nappa is dead and Raditz switch sides on you also Raditz's spouse won't be to happy when she finds out you almost killed Raditz" said Cui "Get lost Cui I don't have time to hear your drivel" said Vegeta as he walked past Cui but stopped him "Lord Frieza is pretty upset that you left for Earth by yourself" said Cui "If he's not here he can't gripe about it. Now get your filthy hands of me " said Vegeta "Luckily for you Lord Frieza is being merciful it seems he's been in a forgiving mood ever since your sensational discovery he was thrilled at the prospect of eternal youth and life" said Cui "What!? That means Lord Frieza is leaving for the..." said Vegeta.

"That's right Planet Namek" said Cui "He must been listening through the scouters ! If I don't beat him to the punch I'll be a puppet for eternity" thought Vegeta. "It seems you wanted to keep the Dragon Balls to yourself, but I'd be smart to roll over and give up after all once Lord Frieza get his wish he's going to kill every single Namekian" said Cui "THAT BASTARD" yelled Vegeta as he ran out the room.

Without Cui and Vegeta there was a Saiyan spying on the conversation "So Vegeta is heading for Planet Namek I better get there before he reaches him" said the Saiyan as they ran to their pod and they took off then Vegeta left a little bit after the Saiyan. 34 days after launching from Earth the heroes had finally reached their destination Planet Namek! "Buckle up we're in for a big jolt once I bring this in for a landing" said Bulma "Begin landing procedures for any suitable terrain" commanded Bulma. The ship landed hard on the ground the was covered in blue grass and full of beautiful green water with a peaceful green sky "Hang on a second first I need to check the atmosphere's composition luckily I thought ahead installed the necessary sensors it'd be a miracle if there's any oxygen to begin with, but I also I prepared atmospheric masks" said Bulma but Raditz Krillin Gohan and Raditz Jr were already outside the ship "Wow this is exactly like the place where Piccolo and I trained" said Gohan "Oh yeah the place where we first first fought Nappa and Vegeta he must've been drawn to it by some kind of instinct" said Raditz. "DO YOU FOUR HAVE LEAST BIT OF COMMON SENSE!? WHAT YOU'RE THINKING JUST STROLLING ON OUT HERE... FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ... There better be Dragon Balls" said Bulma checking the Dragon Radar and it went off to Bulma's surprise "It's a signal! I got a Dragon Ball signal!" exclaimed Bulma "Dad I feel a huge ki over there" said Raditz Jr "I'm feeling a lot of them too" he added "There is a lot of them and they're powerful too" said Raditz "Oh come on guys its probably just Namekians. Considering how strong Piccolo and Kami were, it makes sense that the Namekians here are strong as well" said Bulma "This ki seems a little bit evil doesn't it?" said Krillin "I'm telling you it's fine King Kai himself said the Namekians were peaceful by nature. There are four Dragon Balls over that direction so let's get going and find them" said Bulma.

In the sky zoomed past a Saiyan pod Krillin and Gohan were scared to see the looks of it, but Raditz Jr and Raditz weren't really afraid "IT'S A SAIYAN SPACESHIP!" yelled Krillin.

After minutes landing on Planet Namek the Z-Fighters had already ran into trouble could it be Vegeta or could this be a new powerful threat? Find out next time on Good of Raditz!


	19. The New Threat! And a New Saiyan?

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters had finally landed on Planet Namek! But a new threat had also arrived at Planet Namek! What will happen next to the Z-Fighters? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Everyone was panicking except Raditz Jr and Raditz as they felt a different type of ki from the Saiyan pod. "GOHAN AND MASK YOUR KI OR HE'LL KNOW THAT WE'RE HERE" yelled Krillin "Its Vegeta it has to be" he said "I have a feeling it's not Vegeta I don't know but that ki feels like... home" said Raditz "But just in case it's Vegeta we should mask our ki" Raditz added "Alright we'll stay here and collect the Dragon Balls we have the Dragon Radar so we'll have an advantage" said Krillin "Krillin Raditz Jr and Gohan let's go" said Raditz "I'll radio Kame-Sen'nin and let him know what's going on! Once I get back to Earth I'll get Son Goku and come back; the round trip will take two months " said Bulma. In the distance the Saiyan pod had finally landed "I cannot let Vegeta hurt Raditz" said the mystery Saiyan "I know that Frieza is aware of Raditz's treason he'll kill him if he finds me or him I better keep my distance... there he is and he brought Zarbon and Dodoria with him too!" said mystery Saiyan.

Meanwhile at Kame House "W-what was that!? So what are you going to do!?" said Master Roshi talking to Bulma "Right!So let Son Goku and the others know do you read me!? Just don't let Chi-Chi know" said Bulma. Raditz and others had spotted two more pods and they landed in the distance. In a Namekian village there were bodies of Namekians everywhere "Here it is Lord Frieza" said a soldier "Ohh very good now there are three more yes?" said Lord Frieza "Hold them with care Dodoria it seems Vegeta is after them too" he said "Lord Frieza Cui has arrived he's here pursuing Vegeta also that Saiyan doctor is here as well and she's pursuing Raditz" said Zarbon "Raditz? Hm hm that weakling made it here impressive I thought he would've died on Earth" said Lord Frieza.

At the crash sites "There you are Vegeta now its time for Cui to clean up your mess I'm here on strict orders from Lord Frieza I'm going to kill you right here out in the open! said Cui. In the middle of nowhere "Don't make me laugh Cui do you really stand a chance against me? I'm right here so by all means come at me" said Vegeta. Back at the Z-Fighters location "O-okay I'll be going back to Earth so good luck! I'll bring back Son Goku as fast I can" said Bulma "H-hold on Bulma we should go back to Earth I mean think about it! We have no idea who this guy was and even if we the Dragon Radar " said Krillin "Krillin don't be a coward we came all this way to bring back our friends we can't just give up we're Z-Fighters we don't give up" said Raditz "You know you're right Raditz we can't give up we'll get those Dragon Balls and bring back our friends" said Krillin "Dad and Krillin someone is coming" said Raditz Jr"Is it a Saiyan?" said Bulma "No its too low to be a Saiyan's" said Raditz. "This should be the area where the readings disappeared from" said Frieza Soldier "Maybe it's just a Namekian" said Krillin "Those aren't Namekians!" exclaimed Bulma

"That's means he's here! Guys start building your ki" said Raditz"Well look at that they're power levels are garbage" said Frieza Solider "Ey look Raditz is on their side let's give him a little lesson on betraying Lord Frieza but let's take out their spaceship so they can't escape" said another Frieza Solider and they shot the ship "What bad luck! I guess it wasn't a good time to go sight seeing" said the Frieza Solider "Guys don't bother wasting your ki on these guys I'll take care them" said Raditz "Hahaha hear that? Raditz says he's going to take care of us hahaha" mocked the Frieza Soldier as Raditz released his power the soldiers were surprised to his readings on the scouter one of them was about to shoot him but Raditz was already in their faces and he smashed their skulls together killing them both. "That was awesome Dad!" said Raditz Jr.

In the Namekian village Zarbon's scouter went off "What's the matter Zarbon?" asked Zarbon "Yes Lord Frieza the scouts sent earlier it seems the readings they were sent to investigate not only reappeared, but after disposing both or men they dropped below the radar again" said Zarbon "How bizarre your certain it isn't Vegeta or Raditz?" asked Frieza "No we're still tracking Vegeta and Raditz separately. And power level was at 3,580" said Zarbon "3580 you say? Nothing would come of it if we left it alone, but their manners are rather poor... next time they appear eliminate them" said Frieza. "Its hopeless now there's no way of getting back to Earth now " said Bulma"We should get out of here for now Bulma someone even stronger might be coming soon" said Krillin "He's right you know even as we speak as sense a ki heading our direction and fast" said Raditz "Haha! I finally caught up with you Raditz" said the mystery Saiyan as Raditz and Raditz Jr look at the Saiyan "M-Mom?" said Raditz Jr quietly "Peper!" said Raditz happily seeing his wife "Wife!?" said Krillin and Gohan as Peper hugged Raditz Jr and Raditz.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you two and Raditz Jr I'm not happy with you sneaking out to go find your Father" said Peper "Sorry Mom" said Raditz Jr "But it's okay I'm glad you found your Father and I found you two" said Peper happily "Who are you?" asked Krillin "Oh I'm Peper Raditz's wife and are you guy's Raditz's friends" said Peper "Yes they are that's Krillin that's Bulma and our nephew Gohan" said Raditz "I can see the Saiyan in Gohan" said Peper.

While Raditz Raditz Jr were having a family reunion Vegeta and Cui had finally come face to face "Heh heh Vegeta it seems the time has come for us fellow rivals settle the score!" said Cui Though with that kind of power level it seems you won't be putting up much of a fight" he added "Fellow rivals you say? Heh.. allow me to show a little something it's an interesting little trick I picked up on Earth " said Vegeta " Heh.. What, how to escape quickly?" joked Cui "The ability to control my power level at will" said Vegeta "Control your power level!?" said Cui " That's right..Why don't you take a look at your scouter and tell me how does my power level fares to yours?" said Vegeta "That's impossible! You and I were always evenly matched!" said Cui "Imbecile! I've been in combat situations that only you can dream of; the battle on Earth nearly claimed my life.. did you honestly think I would remain par with someone in content with hiding behind Frieza!?" said Vegeta as he powered up "19,000 20,000 21,000 22,000!" said Cui reading the numbers then the scouter blew up on him. Zarbon's did the same as it was reading Vegeta's power level "What happened Zarbon?" asked Dodoria "It must be a malfunction the scouter I had set to Vegeta had a reading around 22,000.." said Zarbon "22,000!? It has to be a malfunction of course your scouter is a older model I'll get the correct reading on mine" said Dodoria "What's your reading?" asked Zarbon "Th-this can't be possible is my newer model malfunctioning as well!? It says he has risen to 24,000 as well " said Dodoria "24,000 are you saying his power level has surpassed even our own?" said Zarbon "There's no way...even at his best he couldn't even reach more than 18,000" said Dodoria "It's hardly a surprise when you think about it Vegeta's been on the frontlines for quite awhile now.. he must have learned his new trick during his time on Earth.. it's only 24,000 both of your efforts are enough to dispose of him heh heh" said Frieza

The Z-Fighters had already ran into trouble on Planet Namek as their hopes of getting back to Earth is broken. Good news for Raditz Jr and Raditz they have reunited with Peper the wife of Raditz and the mother of Raditz Jr! Vegeta and Cui had finally come face to face with each other and Vegeta's power has surpassed even Dodoria and Zarbon's! What will happen next to the Dragon Ball hunters find out next time on Good of Raditz!


	20. After The Dragon Balls! Hang Tight Goku!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters had already ran into trouble as their hopes of getting back to Earth was broken. But the the Z-Fighters had met a new Saiyan on Planet Namek and her name is Peper the wife of Raditz and the mother of Raditz Jr! What will happen next? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"Wait a minute Vegeta! I just had a great idea! Let's work together I can lend you a hand I never liked Lord Frie- I mean Frieza either,I swear" said Cui 'J-just think, Vegeta! if you and I teamed up with that kind of power level,i think we could handle Zarbon and Dodoria !" he added "Look at you spewing such blatant lies you are truly a pathetic and sickening bastard" said Vegeta "It's no lie Vegeta you have to believe me.. Ah Lord Frieza!" said Cui ""What!?" said Vegeta "YOU FOOL!" yelled Cui as he shot a barrage of ki blast at Vegeta "I don't care how big your power level is after taking a attack like that head on there's no way you're getting up again!" said Cui "You wish I have to admit, even for you that was a pretty dismal move I'm speechless" said Vegeta "If my power level has risen obviously my speed has improved as well! Which means little ruse of yours had only succeeded to piss me off!" said was starting to get scared so he decided to try take off "I'm not letting you get away!" yelled Vegeta as he chased after Cui then he got in front of Cui then he punched him causing Cui to go flying then Vegeta blew him to bits! "Feh what a terrible firework.. thanks to his scouter Frieza must know what already happened. I believe I can handle Zarbon and Dodoria, but I'm still no match for Frieza. If the transmissions I picked up on the scouters between Frieza and his are true, these Dragon Ball things only work once if you have all seven of them which means I only have to collect one of them ... once they've gathered the remaining six I'll look for a opening and take them from right under his nose.. if anything goes according to plan and I steal them I'll finally gain eternal life and once I do defeating Frieza will no longer be a dream ! And with him gone no one will get my way! I'll be number one! " said Vegeta.

"Vegeta's rating at 24,000 is the real deal alright he just did Cui in without breaking a sweat" said Dodoria "It's no concern for now let's continue our search for the fifth Dragon Ball" said Lord Frieza "There are readings of Namekians over that direction" said a Soldier "Very well maybe they can tell us where the fifth Dragon Ball is. Make certain you don't let your guard down Vegeta isn't the only one out there" said Lord Frieza then him and his men took off for the fifth Dragon Ball. "Hurry up Bulma we gotta go before they find us" said Raditz "Can't you guys fly!? Just take me with you!" complained Bulma "Geez that lady does complain a lot" said Peper "But you get used to it" said Raditz Jr "Here's a good spot they won't spot us if we're in a cave" said Krillin "How long are we going to be stuck in a place like that?" complained Bulma "Guys do you sense any energy over there?" asked Raditz "It feels different than the one we felt earlier" said Krillin "TAKE COVER SOMEONE IS COMING FROM THAT DIRECTION!" he yelled. The Z-Fighters hurried and took cover in the cave and soon many soldiers flew past including Lord Frieza "Gohan did you see him the weird one flying second to the front?" asked Krillin "That ki felt like Frieza's " said Raditz "Frieza?" asked Krillin "Yes Frieza the terror of the Universe I used to work for him he's so powerful not even Kakarot could defeat him. He also destroyed Planet Vegeta and he tried to cover it up by saying a meteorite caused the destruction of Planet Vegeta but I knew he caused it, but luckily Peper, Raditz and I were living on Frieza Planet no. 45, but it was unfortunate for all the Saiyans lost that day including my Mother and Father..." said Raditz

"They already have four Dragon Balls and they're heading for the fifth Dragon Ball now" said Bulma checking the Dragon Radar "Frieza must be gathering the Dragon Balls to make his wish knowing him it's probably for immortality so he can rule the universe for all eternity" said Raditz "Do you know the location Bulma?" asked Krillin "It's 14 kilometers that way" said Bulma "Peper don't worry me and Raditz Jr will go with Krillin and Gohan and we'll be back as fast we can" said Raditz "Okay be safe and don't let my baby get hurt or I'll hurt you!" said Peper "Don't worry Mom I'm strong I can handle myself " said Raditz Jr. Raditz Krillin Gohan and Raditz Jr moved quickly across the land towards the Dragon Ball. Back on Earth Son Goku was still recovering at the hospital "Oh still pushing yourself Son Goku?" said the Doctor "How many times have I told you if you keep this up be able to go home" he added laying Goku down "Hey ya doin' Goku?" said Master Roshi "Uhhh is Chi-Chi here?" he said "Nah she left" said Goku "This is for you a "get well" castella " said Master Roshi "About two hours ago I got a message from Bulma and the others" he said "Did they make it to Planet Namek?" asked Goku "Yes Goku they made it safely, but it seems they're not the only ones who have themselves there its seems the Saiyan Vegeta somehow followed them there! " said Master Roshi "Vegeta!? Are you serious!?" yelled Goku "And that's not all just a few moments ago I got a transmission from Turtle saying that I received another message from Bulma Vegeta's not alone there are at least ten of Vegeta's friends and they managed to wreck they came in so now they can't come back to Earth" said Master Roshi "That's awful!" said Goku "And to top it all off there's a guy with a stronger ki than Vegeta" said Roshi

"Yo! You still alive?" said Yajirobe"Senzu Beans are finally ready but there are only a few of 'em Korin said to bring 'em to you" he said "Talk about perfect timing" said Goku happily "Here you go" said Yajirobe dropping a Senzu Bean in Goku's mouth and he flipped out of the hospital bed and broke the cast from his body! "I've been waiting for this moment! King Kai sent this to me from Other World it's my dogi!" said Goku "Alright I'm off to Planet Namek!" he said excitingly "I'm taking the rest of the Senzu Beans with me" he added "Namek? How are you going to get there?" asked Roshi "Bulma's Dad came to visit me I asked him if he could build a spaceship for me just in case " said Goku "Like the one Kami had?" asked Roshi "Well that one used stuff that couldn't be found on Earth, but I thought about it we have two Saiyan pods here the one Raditz used and the one I used as a kid! While Raditz's was blown up I remembered Raditz Jr had one too so took the two rebuilt and repaired" he said then he jumped out of the window then he yelled "Flying Nimbus!" and the Nimbus carried him the Capsule Corp building.

After receiving newly harvested Senzu Beans Son Goku headed to the Capsule Corp building for his new spaceship he should be able to go to Planet Namek! What will to the Z-Fighters next? Find out next time on Good of Raditz


	21. The Terrible Duo Zarbon and Dodoria!

Last time on Good of Raditz! The Z-Fighters now had ran into more trouble with Frieza also collecting the Dragon Balls and Vegeta coming after them also! Will these Dragon Ball hunters cross paths? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"Now where does he keep it? In the house?" asked Goku "Oh Goku hi!" said "Oh hi , but is the spaceship I asked for is done being built " said Goku "I not sure last time I saw tinkering with some things" said "You mean he's not yet!" exclaimed Goku "Darling Goku-chan is here!" said calling "Better already! I guess those Senzu Beans really did the trick" said ."You rebuilt this into all this!? And it's not finished!?" said Goku "Just a few odds and ends left. Come on in and check it out" said "Woaaahh this is amazing!" exclaimed Goku "What can I say? I built it to your specifics" said . "Where's the artificial gravity machine?" asked Goku "Oh it's over there. Now let's see this is the control panel and it can generate more than 100 times normal gravity, but even for you don't you think this is a little reckless? At 100Gs, if you weigh 60 kilos and that'll make you 6000 kilos! That's six tons! Ordinarily that would kill you." said "That's okay if I don't push myself I'll never beat that Saiyan" said Goku "So uhh does this thing fly yet?" he asked "Faster than anything thing I seen. With the push of this button you'll be at Planet Namek within six days " said "Then why I can't I leave yet?" asked Goku "Because I can't decide where to put the stereo system" replied "I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU PUT THE STEREO! I'M IN A HURRY!" yelled Goku "I got a message from Bulma saying the Saiyan who was here before followed them all the way to Planet Namek! " he added "Well why didn't you say so?" said "Hurry and tell me how to start this thing!?" said Goku frantically "It's this one" said then he left the ship "Okay this one" said Goku as he pressed the button and the ship took off into the sky.

"As quickly as I built it actually flew" said surprised "Wow this is really fast! Outer space is pretty dark or is it night time out here? Oh well nevermind that better start my training! It's nice that'll I'll be there in 6 days but that means have to be stronger than that Vegeta guy before then. Let's see King Kai's planet had ten times normal so I'll be fine at 20x gravity." said Goku. Meanwhile at Namek Raditz Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan were still moving towards the Dragon Ball "We're getting close so cut off your ki and we'll walk from here" said Raditz "They're on the other side of this cliff" he said as they looked over the cliff. "So he brought Zarbon and Dodoria.. huh look they have the Dragon Balls " he added then Dodoria look at the cliff, but luckily they hid "What's the matter Dodoria?" asked Frieza "There was a small reading coming from there must've been a animal or something" said Dodoria "Lord Frieza we only found five of them the rest seem to be out for the moment" said a soldier "What are they planning to do with those Namekians?" asked Krillin. The Namekians were surprised seeing the Dragon Balls in their hands "My name is Lord Frieza and as you can see I'm collecting your so-called Dragon Balls. Incidentally, where are the others? According to our survey there are supposed to be ten of you" said Frieza "You intend to keep your silence? Then I'll kill you" he said. The Namekians had no choice but to speak "Not in Namekian in a language we can all understand I know you're capable." said Frieza "The others are out in the fields. Those of us who remain are the elderly and children " said the elderly Namekian "There, as long you're honest with me like that no harm will come to you. Now then I will continue to have you answer me, where is the Dragon Ball? I believe there's one here " said Frieza "I don't think we have anything like that" said the Namekian "Dodoria I do recall the second Namekian will killed say something interesting yes?" said Frieza "Yes that they can only turn over the Dragon Balls to those who they judge men of valor" said Dodoria "He was a stubborn man too I simply could not get him to cooperate with me... that is, until I killed one of them to serve as a lesson.. once I did let's say he was eager to talk he said the Dragon Balls were created by the Grand Elder of this world and each of Dragon Ball is custody of seven elders.. each one is to engage in a challenge and ask one's wish...once each elder judges you as a man of valor you are at last are able to obtain their Dragon Ball; or so he told me of course I was attempted to do as instructed, but he told me he was unwilling to turn his over to me so he left me with no choice I had to kill him" said Frieza.

"Zarbon if you will?" ordered Frieza and Zarbon jumped over the Namekians and kicked one of them in the neck breaking it and the Namekian laid on the ground lifeless "Why you!" yelled one of the Namekians trying to attack Zarbon but Zarbon dodged the attack and did one of his own and killed another Namekian "How about it? Feeling like handing over the Dragon Ball now? said Frieza "What you plan to accomplish with the Dragon Balls?" asked the elderly Namekian "I plan to obtain eternal life" replied Frieza "I will not turn over the Dragon Ball to the likes of you even if it means my own death" said the elderly Namekian "I see. The people of this planet are quite stubborn, but will you remain that way with the death of those children" said Frieza "What!? You'll even kill the children!?" exclaimed the elderly Namekian. "Lord Frieza there is strong power levels coming from that direction" said Zarbon then soon three powerful looking Namekians came to the rescue. "More Namekians and they've came to help!" said Gohan "I have a feeling that they won't be enough against Zarbon and Dodoria" said Raditz "Damn my sense of foreboding was justified" said the warrior Namekian "This won't do at all and to think we were close to coming to agreement with the Dragon Balls. It's a shame you interrupted your work by coming here to die" said Frieza "I see now the rumors about someone razing our villages and stealing our Dragon Balls is true you're going to pay for this! I won't let you trample on the peace of Namek!" yelled the Warrior Namekian "Be careful fighting them these guys are quite formidable" said the elderly Namekian.

"Oh you plan to fight? I wonder what's their power levels Dodoria" said Frieza "Yes sir I'll check it out... heh heh heh I'm afraid all three of them are only around 1000 each... I hope you aren't too discouraged. We won't even need to get involved" said Dodoria "I get it now ... so that's how they're able to pinpoint the few small villages that dot the vast surface of Namek.. it's because of those devices.. they can somehow search for us with them!" the elderly Namekian thought himself "Hmhp they don't know that they are suppressing their ki" said Raditz. The soldiers charged at the Warrior Namekians, but the Namekian attacked fiercely at the soldiers eradicating all of them "What's this!? You call that a power level of 1000?" said Zarbon "I don't understand! All three of them spiked to around 3000 each!" said Dodoria "Wow they're awesome! I want to fight them one day!" exclaimed Raditz Jr always wanting to fight someone with strong power levels.

"Oh my, they fight well, don't they?" said Frieza "The Namekians are capable of controlling their power levels" said Dodoria "Children get behind me at once. Quickly!" ordered the elderly Namekian "This is pathetic! Now I'm going to have get my hands dirty" said Dodoria then elderly Namekian shot a beam at Dodoria's scouter "Did you think such a puny technique would do me in?" he said as the elderly Namekian shot off rest of the scouters "No damn it! He's aiming for the scouters!" yelled Zarbon "I'LL KILL YOU ALL" yelled Dodoria "Oh I see he was targeting the scouters so they'll have a tough time tracking the Dragon Balls" said Raditz "I'LL KILL YOU ALL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" yelled Dodoria then he flew after the Elder Namekian " Dodoria! Wait for just a moment! Begin by killing the three younger ones! said Frieza " I'll dispose of you three in ten seconds" said Dodoria "Don't be ridiculous, you think you're a match for all three of us at once!?" said one of the Warrior Namekians. Without any of the Namekians spotting him Dodoria had already killed one of the Warrior Namekians then he shot a ki blast cannon at another one killing him, but the third one dodged most of Dodoria's attacks and he shot a giant ki blast at him hoping to kill Dodoria, but Dodoria was still standing. Dodoria laughed at his attempt at killing him then he charged at him with a flying headbutt and crushed the poor Namekian against a wall killing him. "Ho ho ho do you understand why it's useless to try to defy us or run away? In any case please come back down here. You have destroyed my precious scouters may I have you produce your Dragon Ball by a way of apology? I believe our demonstration is more than convincing yes? If you continue to resist those children will be the ones paying the price" said Frieza "I have no choice, but promised me you won't lay a hand on the children" said Namekian Elder Frieza just grinned as he fetched the Dragon Ball. "Take this and leave here at once" said the Namekian Elder " While we're at it why don't you tell us the location of the next two Dragon Balls" ordered Frieza "Don't be ridiculous we Namekians don't sell each other out even if it means our lives" said the Namekian Elder "Oh no not you too. There is no one on this planet who's willing to talk to us about their friends I suppose you'll die alongside the children" said Frieza "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled the Namekian Elder as Dodoria attacked him "This isn't what we agreed to you said you'll leave us alone exchange for the Dragon Ball" he said"But unless I have all seven Dragon Balls, it's meaningless correct? You destroyed our scouters so we require you to tell us where the last two Dragon Balls are" said Frieza "I already told you I'd die before helping you terrorize my people!" said the Namekian Elder "If you want to martyr yourself I can lend a hand" said Frieza

"Will we be able to find the remaining Dragon Balls without our scouters?" asked Zarbon "Only two of them remain tracking down the remaining Namekians will not prove a challenge.. you can kill all three of them" said Frieza "ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE PRIDE OF THE NAMEKIAN PEOPLE!" yelled the Namekian Elder then Frieza shot a Death Beam right past him killing one of the fleeing children "Cargo!" yelled the Namekian Elder watching the Namekian child's body fall to the ground then Dodoria grabbed him in a hold and snapped his neck killing him.

Raditz Jr and Gohan where both getting pissed seeing the helpless Namekians getting killed "STOP IT!" yelled Raditz Jr and Gohan as Dodoria was about to kill another one then they came down and attacked Dodoria and Dodoria got up angry as he was about to attack Gohan and Raditz Jr Raditz kicked Dodoria out of the way and Krillin grabbed the Namekian and flew off. "What are you sitting around for!? After them Dodoria!" commanded Frieza then Dodoria went after them "Don't let Dodoria catch you!" said Raditz "Who could they be?" said Frieza "Two of them appeared to be Raditz and Raditz Jr and seems like they're working alongside those guys" said Zarbon "Raditz and Raditz Jr you say? So those low-ranked fighters want to rebel against me I guess they want their deaths" said Frieza. Raditz Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan were zooming through the sky trying to get away from Dodoria "Dad we should land and take care of him ourselves" said Raditz Jr "Are you insane you saw what he did to those helpless Namekians" said Raditz as Dodoria was closing in "That's it! Here Gohan take this kid from me" said Krillin passing the Namekian child to Gohan "Whatever you do do not look directly in my direction!" said Krillin "TAIYO-KEN!" he yelled as blinding light flashed in Dodoria's face slowing him down. "Great now we can hide while we can" said Krillin

The Z-Fighters had finally crossed paths with the evil Lord Frieza as they witnessed him kill helpless Namekians and obtaining yet another Dragon Ball. Now Frieza and his men are the move for the Dragon Ball and now Dodoria is in search for the Z-Fighters. Will the Z-Fighters find a way to escape from Dodoria or will they be forced to fight him? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	22. Vegeta vs Dodoria!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters had finally crossed paths with the evil Lord Frieza who is in pursuit of the Dragon Balls so he may obtain eternal life! Now that he obtain yet another Dragon Ball he is a step closer to eternal life. Will the Z-Fighters get the Dragon Balls or will Frieza have his wish? Find out next time on Good of Raditz!

The Z-Fighters had found a place to hide from Dodoria but they won't remain hidden for long "There's no way he'll find us, that Namekian really helped us by blowing up their scouters " said Krillin "How am I supposed to find those guys!? I guess I'll blow them away" said Dodoria "I think he's finally given up!" said Gohan "Don't get your hopes up" said Raditz. Dodoria shot a giant ki blast at the ground causing it to become a giant crater, but luckily the Z-Fighters were already in the air "Haha that's more like it! That's what you get for sneakin' around! Lord Frieza may have wanted me to bring them back however I'm sure he'd agree that this is preferable to letting them get away" said Dodoria then he flew away from the area "We should get back to Bulma and Peper for now" said Raditz "T-thank you for saving me" said the Namekian child "If you're thanking anyone you should thank Raditz Jr and Gohan they stepped in and saved you" said Krillin. "You'll be safer with us than being alone, we're not bad people" said Raditz "Uhh where did we leave Bulma and Peper again?" asked Krillin "I know! We came from that direction" said Raditz Jr "..Still without the scouters it'll be a pain trying to find those two Dragon Balls " said Dodoria then suddenly he was heading towards ground and he landed in a lake, and as he was reaching for the ground he spotted Vegeta standing there menacingly.

"V-Vegeta why you little runt!" yelled Dodoria "Yo! It's been awhile hasn't it Dodoria" said Vegeta "Do you think you could blindside me like that and get away with it!?" said Dodoria "You all alone not hanging out with Frieza or Zarbon. I was waiting for that. Without Frieza here to intervene getting rid of you will be easy" said Vegeta "A Saiyan like you? You gotta lot of nerve saying that to me. How about you hand me your scouter nice and easy and I'll let you go just this once" said Dodoria "So that's it! I've should've known when something gone wrong when the sound cut off. So you gone and lost your scouters haven't you? This is great! Now I can get the jump on the others without tipping off Frieza" said Vegeta then he dropped his scouter "So you decided to hand it over eh? About time you realized who's in charge around here! Now if you're lucky you might at least get your life spared" said Dodoria then Vegeta smashed the scouter "How could you do that Vegeta!? You lose your mind!? Why the hell you break it!" exclaimed Dodoria "I have no further use for it" said Vegeta simply. "Without that thing you know where the Dragon Balls are any better than we! You won't be be able to know where Lord Frieza is or the Namekians!" said Dodoria "When I was on Earth the Earthlings there could sense power levels also there was a Saiyan with this ability which meant I could do that too" said Vegeta "I see those bastards I was chasing were Earthlings! I'm right aren't I? You and them are working together! " said Dodoria "There's no way Earthlings could make all the way here. If they're are really here then taking care of them will be a ease " said Vegeta "I don't care about any of this! You're wasting my time now get lost unless you want to get yourself killed!" shouted Dodoria"Are you simply scared to attack me? That must be it... your scouter picked up on my fight with Cui didn't they? You realised I'm considerably stronger than I was before and now you're terrified!" said Vegeta "THERE'S NO WAY THAT READING WAS CORRECT! DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" shouted Dodoria.

Dodoria shot a barrage of giant ki blasts at Vegeta, but Vegeta was already behind him "It seems like you underestimated me. A technique like that won't work on me" said Vegeta then Dodoria tried to attack Vegeta but Vegeta dodged all of his attacks then Vegeta grabbed his arms and pulled them back really hard. "We Saiyans become stronger when we come back from a near death experience. The stronger the opponent is the more my power increases, after nearly dying on Earth I've grown stronger than ever! Such is the power of the warrior race of the Saiyans!" said Vegeta "If you let me go I'll let you in on a secret it's your home Planet Vegeta!" said Dodoria "Did you say Planet Vegeta!? What about it!?" said Vegeta letting Dodoria go. " Y-you see your home wasn't destroyed by a meteorite like Lord Frieza had told you.. individually a Saiyan's is nowhere near Lord Frieza's power, but if they banned together they could prove an issue. There were a small number of Saiyans being born, like you, were becoming extraordinary warriors, and the numbers were rising. Lord Frieza realized with this power the Saiyans wouldn't be a obedient and loyal for much longer, so he decided it was time to take measures... so Lord Frieza himself destroyed Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans on it!" said Dodoria "Don't get me wrong Dodoria I don't give a damn about my home, my friends or my family . I'm just disgusting in myself for not knowing this and being used my entire life" said Vegeta as Dodoria tried to fly away, but Vegeta shot a giant ki blast at Dodoria killing him "So Frieza is scared of fathomless potential of the Saiyans" said Vegeta.

"The cave that Mom and Bulma are hiding in should be right over there" said Raditz Jr "I'm surprised that you remember where things are here." said Gohan "What is that!? Something is heading towards us and quick!" said Krillin "We better hide" said Raditz then the Z-Fighters took shelter between some rocks "They're going to find us in a place like this aren't they?" said Gohan worried "Never mind that just hurry and suppress your ki" said Raditz "It must be that guy again damn it! How did he figured out where we are?" said Krillin as Vegeta was closing in on the Z-Fighters' location "Those power levels just vanished!" They're right about here" said Vegeta then the Z-Fighters spotted Vegeta in the in air "Guys get down low!" said Raditz . "Damn could I be mistaken? Perhaps I'm not used to sensing ki yet I may have destroyed my scouter prematurely" said Vegeta "Don't tell me he learned how to sense our ki" said Raditz "If that's the case we're in trouble even though we can suppress our ki this kid still has a faint one" said Krillin "I feel a faint ki and this isn't a mistake it's near this rock over here" said Vegeta as he got closer to the Z-Fighters then a fish jumped out of the water "It's just a fish" said Vegeta disappointed then he continued to looking for the Dragon Balls leaving the Z-Fighters alone "Hey look the cave!" said Raditz Jr pointing to the cave "Where's Bulma?" asked Krillin "She must be in deeper into the cave" said Raditz. The Z-Fighters went deeper into the cave in search of Bulma then they spot a Capsule House "Oh Bulma set up a Capsule House" said Krillin "A Capsule House?" said Raditz Jr and Raditz confused then Bulma and Peper stepped out of the house "Hey guys me and Peper had a chat while you guys left us here alone!" said Bulma "I got food cooking for you strong men" said Peper "Thanks Peper I am starting to get hungry haha" said Raditz "Hey what's up with the Piccolo looking kid? That wouldn't be a Namekian by any chance? Is there something going on?" said Bulma "For now let us in and I'll fill you in on the details also so I can enjoy Peper's cooking" said Raditz "Good news guys my Dad said that Goku is on his way and he'll be here within six days!" said Bulma excitingly "So little bro is coming after all" said Raditz "I can't wait to see Uncle Kakarot again!" said Raditz Jr

With Goku on his way to Planet Namek the Z-Fighters might get the help they'll need. Frieza may have obtained a Dragon Ball but he lost Dodoria due to Vegeta eradicating him. Will the Z-Fighters be able to get the Dragon Balls while staying away from Vegeta and Frieza? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	23. Off to see The Grand Elder!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters were getting chased by Dodoria, but luckily the Z-Fighters got away soon Dodoria's life was cut short by Vegeta who was even powerful than before. The Z-Fighters had saved a Namekian child from the destruction of this village. What will happen next? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Vegeta was still flying around looking for the next Namekian village holding a Dragon Ball "Muhaha There's no doubt about it! I feel about twenty sizeable power levels all clustered together! It's a Namekian village it has to be!" said Vegeta as he flew down to the Namekian village. "Now that Frieza and his men lost their scouters I'm free to do what I want without attracting unwanted attention!" he said " The villagers are still alive meaning Frieza hasn't touch this village" he said as he spotted the village. The villagers were enjoying a peaceful time until Vegeta landed "Is the village elder here? I've have come to take the Dragon Ball off your hands" said Vegeta "I am the Elder. Tell me why you seek the Dragon Balls." said the Namekian Elder "That's none of your concern just hand it over and quickly! It is here right?" said Vegeta "Leave us. I cannot allow you to have our Dragon Ball. I sense much evil in you" said the Namekian Elder "Then you will die!" said Vegeta. Meanwhile at the Capsule House Krillin was filling Bulma in with the details while Raditz Jr and Raditz enjoy Peper's cooking "Oh Peper I missed your cooking!" said Raditz with a mouthful "You should try this it's great!" said Raditz Jr to the Namekian child "We do not eat things like this.. we get by simply on water" said the Namekian child. "Weird your village had some kind of vegetables growing" said Raditz "No those are Ajisa sprouts.. long ago before the abnormal weather occurred Namek was said to be a beautiful world covered in Ajisa trees.. however most of the Ajisa forest and Namekians had died out. We're trying to make Namek beautiful once again by planting more Ajisa trees" said the Namekian child "Oh that's depressing.. by the way what's your name?" asked Raditz Jr "Dende.. who exactly are you people?" said Dende then Gohan sed something strange "Could that be!?" said Gohan sensed something strange then he ran outside and the rest followed "A lot ki is disappearing one by one" said Raditz "More Namekians are being killed!" said Gohan "That makes me even more angry!" said Raditz Jr "And it's someone we know very well.. Vegeta!" said Krillin "I don't know if Vegeta or Frieza are working together, but we can not let either of them get the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life that could result to the end of the universe" said Raditz "If we could find and hide at least one of the Dragon Balls, they won't be able to gather all seven" said Bulma "We can't! If we were they'd keep searching until they've killed every Namekian on the planet" said Gohan "It's terrible no matter which way it turns out.. even if Goku gets here there's no guarantee he'll be able to beat them " said Krillin "P-please tell me about yourselves where have you come from and how do you know about the Dragon Balls?" said Dende.

Meanwhile at the Namekian village Vegeta was killing many helpless Namekians "I have a distinct feeling you aren't going to give me the Dragon Ball " said Vegeta "You horrible monster why are you doing this? I be damned if I hand it over to you!" said the Namekian Elder "You are one stubborn old man alright suit yourself, I'll find it on my own" said Vegeta then he shot a ki blast at the Namekian Elder "Alright where to begin?" said Vegeta. Back at the Z-Fighters location "As it turns out he was a Namekian who escaped to Earth ... we figured since he created our Dragon Balls we'd find more of them here and be able to wish back our fallen friends" said Krillin "I see... so that's what's going on.. I understand who you are now... please come with me! I'll take you to see the Grand Elder!" said Dende. "I thought they'd least try to hide it , but there it was on grand display" said Vegeta with a Dragon Ball in his hand then he just threw it in the lake "Submerging it here will ensure it stays hidden from anyone else who may want to find it." said Vegeta.

"Dodoria should've returned by now .. could he be still chasing after those unusual runts?" said Zarbon "It's no importance if the fool can't catch those children and Raditz and his brat. Forget about him go and search for the remaining Dragon Balls" said Frieza. "Yes sir as you wish if we search the remaining villages the Dragon Balls should be there " said Zarbon "Then I should take the five we already have and wait for you back at the ship" said Frieza then Zarbon and a Frieza Soldier left looking for the Dragon Balls soon Frieza left for his ship. Back at the Z-Fighters location "Who's the Grand Elder?" asked Bulma "The one who gave birth to us all here on Namek. He is the sole survivor of climatic anomaly long ago, who has once more gave vitality to Namek. I am the Elder's 108th child" said Dende"You said he was the sole survivor? How exactly do you guys have children?" asked Bulma "How? We lay eggs out of our mouths" replied Dende "Oh of course how else? So then the Grand Elder is a woman right?" said Bulma "What's a woman?" asked Dende "There's two kinds of Namekians right? One male and one female" said Bulma "Two kinds...n-no" said Dende "Enough talking about Namekian genders, Dende could you please tell us why go meet the Grand Elder?" said Raditz "The people who attacked our village already collected four Dragon Balls and you said a lot of people were killed in that direction correct?" said Dende "Vegeta had wiped them out already" said Raditz "There aren't many Namekians left on this world " said Dende "If Vegeta found the Dragon Ball that means there's only one left...by any chance does the Grand Elder have the last one?" said Raditz "Yes! " said Dende "Damn it! Frieza and his men may have lost their scouters, but Vegeta figured out how to sense ki! If searches for the Grand Elder he'll steal the Dragon Ball!" said Krillin "Then we must warn the Grand Elder at once!" yelled Dende.

"Please show us the way Dende" said Raditz "Vegeta will sense our ki if we fly how long will it take if we walk?" said Krillin "30 days" replied Dende "30 days!? Then we have no choice" said Krillin. Krillin , Raditz and Dende left for Grand Elder "We'll get the Dragon Ball and come back here" said Raditz "Please come back to me safely Raditz!" yelled Peper. Meanwhile at in space Son Goku was still training as he headed towards Planet Namek "Alright I got the hang of 20x gravity I guess I'll try 30x normal gravity" he said "Goku! Goku can you hear me!?" said a voice in his head "Hey I know that voice! Is that you King Kai?" said Goku "That's right! Is that outer space you're in right now? Why you're out there? Oh I get it now you're heading towards Planet Namek" said King Kai "Yea I am I'm surprised you didn't know" said Son Goku "Something terrible is happening on Namek " he said "Something terrible eh? I'll have you tell me the later, but it happens I have a few visitors with me" said King Kai "What about them?" asked Goku "These guys are something else! They cleared Snake Way and arrived here in less the time than you did! And there's four of them" said King Kai "I'm pretty sure you know them quite well" he added "You mean they made it to your place at the same time King Kai?" said Goku "Do you mind if I talked to Goku" said Yamcha "Yo! Goku can you hear me? We ran into the dead Kami here in Other World and he told us about this place! We hear you're heading to Piccolo's home planet to look for their Dragon Balls so you can bring us back to life" said Yamcha "King Kai said there were four of you so Yamcha is Tien Shinhan Piccolo and Chiaotzu there with you?" asked Goku "Yea everyone is here" replied Yamcha "Feh.. as if I would let myself sit at the sidelines and let everyone get stronger than me" said Piccolo "I thought Chiaotzu was blown to bits!" exclaimed Goku "Kami was able to recreate his body just for him" said Yamcha "Goku you mentioned something terrible was happening" said King Kai "The Saiyan Vegeta had arrived on Planet Namek looking for the Dragon Balls as well, but luckily Vegeta doesn't even know they're there, but that's not half of it there's a bunch of strong guys there too and they're looking for the Dragon Balls too" said Goku"I'll check on Planet Namek for you" said King Kai "There's a huge ki! Now to see where it's coming from... IT'S FRIEZA!" said King Kai

Vegeta had gotten his hands on a Dragon Ball decreasing the Z-Fighters chance of ever getting a Dragon Ball, but luckily Dende the Namekian child that the Z-Fighters saved came up with a solution the Grand Elder who is the creator of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Will the Z-Fighters be worthy of receiving the Dragon Ball from the Dragon Ball from the Grand Elder? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	24. Vegeta vs The Fabulous Zarbon!

Last time on Good of Raditz Vegeta had finally gotten his hands on a Dragon Ball, it seemed like the Z-Fighters had lost hope, but luckily Dende mention the Grand Elder who has a Dragon Ball, but will they get there before Vegeta does and are they worthy of receiving the Dragon Ball? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

On King Kai's planet Goku had recently told the trouble the Z-Fighters were in and King Kai seemed even more scared of the people on the planet, Frieza who killed many Namekians to get the Dragon Balls. "Goku this time around your opponent is far too much for even for you to handle! He's as bad as they come! You can't beat him no matter what avoid him at all costs!" said King Kai "What you mean by that?" asked Goku "Goku this is a order from Kaio! Don't go near him! Once you go to Planet Namek take the other five and get out of there!" ordered King Kai "I'm not saying for your own sake, but for the sake for Earth, Namek and countless others as well! If you launch some half-baked attack and get him angry Frieza's wrath will destroy everything you hold dear! Just this once you must leave well enough alone!" he added "This guy is really that incredible? I kinda want to see what he looks like" said Goku "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM!" yelled King Kai then Piccolo put his hand on King Kai's shoulder "Don't listen to him Goku do whatever you need to find the Dragon Balls and wish us back to life. I'll push myself harder than you did and meet you on Planet Namek and together with Raditz we'll send whoever this bastard is flying" said Piccolo "Don't be a idiot you guys have no idea what Frieza is capable of! If you're going to pick a fight with Frieza I'm not teaching you anything! Promise me that you won't go to Planet Namek!" said King Kai "Alright I won't" said Piccolo "Alright each of you try to make me laugh with a pun! I'll train whoever can pass this test!" said King Kai as the Z-Fighters had confusion on their faces and Piccolo and Tien Shinhan had to deal with the toughest test in their lives.

Meanwhile on Planet Namek the Z-Fighters were still heading towards the Grand Elder "If we keep at this speed how long would it take us to get there?" asked Raditz "About five hours" said Dende. Vegeta was still looking for more villages to raid them of their Dragon Balls "I'm not sensing ki clusters what does that mean? Shouldn't there be another village?" said Vegeta "I sense two energies on the move. Strange it doesn't feel like a Namekian or one Frieza's men... that's rather unsettling maybe I should check it out" he said then he flew towards the Z-Fighters

"Stop Dende!" yelled Krillin "It's Vegeta he knows we're here!" yelled Raditz "Hide quickly!" said Krillin then the Z-Fighters took cover by some rocks "Wait Vegeta changed direction... it seems he's chasing after another huge ki" said Raditz "It's no mistaking it that power belongs to Zarbon! I've been waiting for him to separate from the herd!" said Vegeta.

Zarbon was still flying around looking for a Namekian village to steal it's Dragon Ball "Tch. If we still had our scouters finding another village would be a simple matter" said Zarbon the he spotted a person moving towards his direction "No it can't be! It's Vegeta!" said Zarbon "It's been a long time Zarbon I've already taken care of Dodoria now it's your turn" said Vegeta "You expect me to believe that you defeated Dodoria?" said Zarbon "Not only that I didn't break a sweat" said Vegeta "Once we get started you'll quickly see how much stronger I've become" he added "Vegeta why do you continue to rebel Lord Frieza" said Zarbon "It's simple really I hate that bastard always have. Saiyans don't exactly like be pushed around and given orders... up till now I've been forced into submission by the threat of his power, but now that there's a chance to break free and acquire eternal life in the process" said Vegeta "I see you're after the Dragon Balls" said Zarbon "I'll never let Frieza have them and once eternal life is finally mine his defeat at my hands will be inevitable" said Vegeta "Do you think eternal life is all you need to defeat Lord Frieza?" said Zarbon "It's a shame you lost your scouters the countless battles I've been in have increased my power beyond imagination" said Vegeta "You just don't seem to understand Frieza's capabilities transcend anything you or I could dream of comprehending" said Zarbon "I had enough of your mindless chatter! Dodoria told me how Frieza feared the Saiyan race allow me to show you the power that he trembled at mere idea of existing" said Vegeta "Is that what you think? What Lord Frieza was a mass revolt" said Zarbon "We'll see about that" said Vegeta then he got in front of Zarbon preparing to attack Zarbon, but Zarbon went for a punch then Vegeta grabbed his hand and Vegeta threw Zarbon straight into the air, but Zarbon recovered and shot a giant ki blast at Vegeta it was coming fast towards Vegeta then he smacked it away causing it to go flying! "Vegeta and one of Frieza's men are really going at it!" yelled Raditz "Now is our chance to hurry to Grand Elder's!" he said then the Z-Fighters zoomed off to Grand Elder's.

Vegeta and Zarbon were still fighting it out "Fuhahaha! Could this be really the great Zarbon!? You might as well be standing still" said Vegeta then he kicked Zarbon down to the ground and Vegeta kicked him across the ground "I must say you surprised me, you've really made outstanding progress and as a result you've awakened my true power I allowed to lay dormant for many years" said Zarbon "You said I awakened a power that lain dormant for years?" said Vegeta "That's correct.." said Zarbon "Haaahahahaha! What a sense of humor!" laughed Vegeta "You might as well know before you breathe your last breath. There's a very good reason why I've kept my full powers hidden for so long you see exploiting them calls for a drastic transformation, however my transformed state is rather hideous... as someone who prefer beauty I naturally reluctant to sacrifice looks, but I would rather choose to transform than certain death" said Zarbon "Transform you say? The same way we Saiyans do!? People say the most absurd things once they're backed into a corner and desperate" said Vegeta "I don't become absurdly large like you Saiyans, but my strength overwhelmingly increases!" said Zarbon. Then soon Zarbon started to transform and his body started to become bigger and his face became more reptilian like, Vegeta was surprised by his transformation then Zarbon charged at him and grabbed his head and headbutted Vegeta then threw him into the air. Vegeta recovered and charged at Zarbon, but Zarbon gave him a powerful punch "You looked surprised! Don't tell me you thought you were the only one with the ability to transform! Your ignorance is outstanding you may have increased your strength a bit, but you are as arrogant as always! I'll let you in on a secret before you die! Lord Frieza informed me that he can transform as well! And if you can't defeat me how do you expect to take on Lord Frieza!?" said Zarbon as he shot a giant ki blast at Vegeta, but he dodged it and Zarbon grabbed Vegeta and dived down towards the ground then Zarbon let Vegeta go caused him crashed into the ground with boom.

"He still had yet to surface.. is he dead?He mustn't have been able to get out in time before he drowned... " said Zarbon then reverted back to his normal form "I should report this to Lord Frieza" he said then he flew towards Frieza's ship . Down at the lake Vegeta was struggling to get out "I... refuse to let it end like this! I'll make through and become stronger than ever!" said Vegeta. At Frieza's ship Frieza was gazing out his window "Lord Frieza it's Zarbon" said Zarbon "Have you found a village ?" asked Frieza "No, we have yet to find any new villages at this time, but I'm happy to report that Vegeta was dealt with " replied Zarbon "Oh? Then I take it you transformed for the first time in ages correct? Then am I right to assume that Vegeta is dead?" asked Frieza"I didn't locate a body, but I assure you even if he managed to survive his injuries are grave" said Zarbon "Vegeta was completely submerged in water " he added "You could've dived in after him. You failed to get confirmation of his death because you didn't want to get wet!" yelled Frieza frustrated with Zarbon "I'm terribly sorry! I'll go back and find him at once" said Zarbon "Lord Frieza I've discovered a Namekian village! But it was already destroyed!" said Frieza Soldier "What did you just say!?" said Frieza "Could it have been Vegeta's doing!? He wasn't carrying a Dragon Ball with him... damn! He must have hidden it somewhere!" said Zarbon "Zarbon! Bring me Vegeta at once! And for your sake you'd better hope he's still alive!" ordered Frieza "Appule! Contact Planet Frieza and inform the Ginyu Force that they are to report here and have them bring our replacement scouters as well!" said Frieza.

With the Z-Fighters on their way to the Grand Elder's for a Dragon Ball while they were looking for a Dragon Ball Vegeta and Zarbon had ran into each other and they fought it out and Zarbon ended up on top, during the battle Vegeta had learned a secret about Frieza that he can transform also! Fed up with Zarbon and Dodoria's mistakes he has called for the Ginyu Force! Who is this Ginyu Force? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	25. The Kind Grand Elder!

Last time on Good of Raditz the Z-Fighters were heading towards the Grand Elder's for a Dragon Ball decreasing the chances for Frieza and Vegeta having all seven. While Vegeta had ran into Zarbon, they fight with Zarbon ended up on top during the battle Vegeta had learned a secret about Frieza that he can transform also! Frieza fed up with Dodoria and Zarbon's mistakes he decided to call the Ginyu Force! Will the Z-Fighters get to Grand Elder's and who's the the Ginyu Force? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

At the lake were a weak and close to death Vegeta laid "Damn it all... I will not roll over and die" said Vegeta then Zarbon appeared at his location "Still alive? You're a tough one thanks to your resilience I'll be spared" said Zarbon checking on Vegeta "It's your lucky day we're going to patch you up and get the Dragon Ball's location out of you" he said then he took Vegeta to Frieza's ship. Due to Namek's three suns night does not happen and a day passes meanwhile Goku is still training without sleep or rest in 50x gravity. Raditz and the Z-Fighters took a rest then Raditz woke up "Everyone get up we gotta hurry to Grand Elder's" said Raditz left and Krillin carried Dende "There on that tall rock!" shouted Dende "I see it!" said Raditz "The Grand Elder is inside that house" said Dende then the door opened up and Namekian similar to Piccolo stepped out "Nail you're okay!" said Dende "Nice to see you too Dende and visitors. The Grand Elder already knows the gist of what's going on" said Nail "All three of you come on inside the Grand Elder will see you" he said "If he knows what's happening why hasn't he left this place?" asked Dende "The Grand Elder has grown far too old. He knows his death is near. There was nothing we could do, but remain here while I stay by his side and protect him" replied Nail. Nail lead the Z-Fighters into a room where a giant elderly Namekian sat on a throne "Grand Elder I brought Dende and the visitors" said Nail "Welcome travelers you come to us from a planet from Earth yes? First let me express my gratitude for saving my child Dende, thank you" said the Grand Elder "It was no problem at all" said Raditz "Many of my children by the hands of those terrible invaders. It deeply grieves me

They appear to be seeking the Dragon Balls am I correct? I never imagined that these globes of hope which are a testament to the wisdom and power of Namekians would bring this about" said the Grand Elder.

"Forgive me for cutting straight to the chase, but could I ask you let us borrow the Dragon Ball above your head I'll never let those bad guys get their hands on the Dragon Ball I promise" said Raditz. "Grand Elder if these people get their wish the Dragon Balls on Earth will be restored" said Dende "What!? There are Dragon Balls on Earth as well? Then a Namekian..." said Grand Elder "Yes sir. Long ago when this planet was in crisis a Namekian fled to Earth" said Krillin "The child of Katats... this is quite a surprise, to think an infant could travel so far... a gifted member of the Dragon Clan, ones who created the Dragon Balls. You speak as if he's dead, was it old age? Or was he killed? " said Grand Elder "He was killed by a Saiyan, Vegeta" said Krillin "Saiyans are quite formidable...but to have killed a prodigy of the Dragon Clan... That Saiyan wouldn't happen to be a... Super Saiyan?" said the Grand Elder "Super Saiyan! You mean the Super Saiyan of legend there's no way Vegeta was a Super Saiyan!" yelled Raditz "Gentlemen from Earth could I ask you to step closer" said the Grand Elder then Raditz and Krillin stepped closer then the Grand Elder rested his hands on Raditz and Krillin's heads "Please allow me to explore your pasts..oh dear I see evil crept into him... and split his body into two... hmm it seems you had evil in your heart as well, but the light had taken over the dark cloud" said the Grand Elder "Such a pity, halving his prodigious, inborn powers like that... if only he had become whole again, he may have made it through with his life" he said "Well then I suppose it's alright. Your desires are pure and your courage up to this point is greatly esteemed I shall give you my Dragon Ball, but alas I'm afraid your wish isn't very likely to be granted" he said "Why not?" asked Raditz.

"Unfortunately what time I have left on this world will likely end in a few days. Do you think you'll be able to steal the Dragon Balls already in enemy clutches? I fear it to be impossible, and once I die the Dragon Balls cease to exist..." said the Grand Elder "I understand.. it's alright we have no choice! We'll protect this Dragon Ball with our lives! It's a better alternative than letting Frieza or Vegeta get eternal life" said Raditz "I no longer have the strength to protect it. I'm afraid if Frieza comes not even Nail would be able to defend me.. by the way you possess exceptional power for an Earthling and a Saiyan it's a shame that most of it is lying dormant, please allow me to awaken it for you" said the Grand Elder as rested his hands again on their heads soon Raditz and Krillin felt the power surge through their bodies. "Please find a way to someway to escape their clutches" said the Grand Elder "Are you able to tap into anyone's power like for example like a small child's?" asked Krillin "I only provide a catalyst for what lie dormant. My lifespan has nothing to do with it.. if the dormant power is there, it is possible for anyone" replied the Grand Elder "Then would it be alright if I brought my nephew and son I'm pretty sure they have an enormous amount of dormant power" said Raditz. "Bring them to me we should have as many powerful people on our side as possible" said the Grand Elder.

Raditz and Krillin left the Grand Elder's with their new found power as they head to Raditz Jr and Gohan. By the cave Bulma was checking the Dragon Radar "Hey Bulma what's that device you got there?" asked Peper "Oh this it's the Dragon Radar it detects Dragon Balls wherever they are" said Bulma "Hey the dot is moving" said Peper "That means Raditz and Krillin might have gotten a Dragon Ball!" said Bulma "It must be Krillin and Raditz they must've met with the Grand Elder and gotten his ball" said Peper"Let's see over that direction... remember when we was told that Vegeta was attacking a village!? Strange my scouter didn't pick up his power level" she said "That's it! He must have attacked the village, but wasn't able to find the Dragon Ball! He must have left thinking it was somewhere else!" said Bulma. "Bulma can I please borrow the Dragon Radar Raditz Jr and Gohan and I will go the Dragon Ball" she said as Bulma handed her the Dragon Radar and she and Raditz Jr and Raditz Jr took off.

Meanwhile in Frieza's ship Vegeta was healing in a Medical Machine "Hmhp I never thought we would treat the wounds of a traitor. How long till we are able to get the location of the Dragon Ball out of him?" said Zarbon "Well he suffered quite a bit of damage, but he'll be ready in a hour or so" said Appule "I'll report that to Lord Frieza" said Zarbon then he left and as soon as he left Vegeta had blasted his way out of the Medical Machine killing Appule in the process. "Thanks for the treatment doctor" said Vegeta "WHAT WAS THAT SOUND!? IT COULDN'T BE! VEGETA!" yelled Zarbon and him and Frieza ran towards the medical room. "DAMN IT! HE ESCAPED OUTSIDE!" yelled Zarbon "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!? GO AFTER HIM!" ordered Frieza. Vegeta was already in Frieza's room which held the Dragon Balls

"Hehe the Dragon Balls are all mine" said Vegeta

Raditz and Krillin had met the Grand Elder and gotten his Dragon Ball and left with a new found power that has been sleeping within in them, but the Grand Elder had awakened it for them and Peper Raditz Jr and Gohan had went after a Dragon Ball themselves. Vegeta had recovered quickly and started wreaking havoc in Frieza's ship. What will happen next found out next time on the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	26. Furious Vegeta! The Chase Continues!

Last time on Good of Raditz and Krillin had met the Grand Elder and gotten his Dragon Ball along with a power increase from the Grand Elder. Peper decided to go after a Dragon Ball along with Gohan and Raditz Jr while they went Dragon Ball hunting Vegeta started to wreak havoc in Frieza's ship. What will happen next found out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"Let's see... hey guys it's around here!" said Peper "This is awful the whole village is gone.." said Peper "How are going to the Dragon Ball in this mess?" asked Raditz Jr "We don't have time to worry about that now we gotta focus on finding the Dragon Ball" said Gohan. "The Radar says its around here somewhere" said Peper "Maybe Vegeta threw it underwater" said Raditz Jr then he jumped into the lake after searching the lake bed he found the Dragon Ball "Hey I found it!" said Raditz Jr. Meanwhile Zarbon was looking for Vegeta "Where the hell did he go!? Where did run off to, Vegeta!?" said Zarbon "He must be around somewhere! He simply couldn't have ran away that quickly!" he exclaimed "Well? Can you not find him Zarbon!? If you continue to let him to elude and disgrace you, then you will take responsibility with your life!" yelled FriezaVegeta was still inside the ship in the room with the Dragon Balls "Fool! You can look outside as long as you like.. perfect all five of them are here not only are my injuries healed they're going to have all their Dragon Balls taken from them" said Vegeta then he looked towards Zarbon and Frieza's direction and he shot a giant ki blast causing Zarbon to go back inside the ship, then Vegeta blasted a hole through the window. Vegeta threw the Dragon Balls as hard as he could while Zarbon and Frieza were still searching for him "Now it's my turn" he said as he followed the Dragon Balls. "NO NOT THE DRAGON BALLS!" yelled Frieza "Where did he go now!? Lord Frieza maybe he's still inside the ship" said Zarbon "Go after him!" ordered Frieza "If I were to foolishly flee by Frieza would catch up to me in no time" said Vegeta then he sneakily searched for the Dragon Balls "There they are quite the distance if I do say so myself and if I include the Dragon Ball I sunk near the village I only need one more.. hm is that Zarbon? No it's not quite as strong as Zarbon" said Vegeta "Wahoo wait till Gohan and Raditz Jr see us now" said Krillin excitingly "Yea with our increased power we're stronger than ever and soon Gohan and Raditz Jr will be stronger also!" said Raditz not knowing that Vegeta was watching them from below.

"It's Raditz and that Earthling what they're doing on Planet Namek? And were they carrying a Dragon Ball? Evidently today is the day fortune decides to smile on me" said Vegeta then he took off after Raditz and Krillin "It looks like Raditz and that Earthling is after the Dragon Balls as well" he said. Zarbon was still looking around for Vegeta "Damn it Vegeta where are you hiding? If only we still had our scouters finding you would be simple" said Zarbon. Zarbon Vegeta Krillin and Raditz were all heading towards the same direction then Raditz and Krillin landed next to Bulma "Is that a Dragon Ball!?" asked Bulma "Yeah it is!" replied Raditz "Oh yeah is Gohan and Raditz Jr inside the house I want to take them to the Grand Elder" said Raditz "Oh they left with Peper to go look for the Dragon Ball " said Bulma "A ki.. and it's almost here" said Krillin "It must be the guys" said Bulma "No it isn't them!" yelled Raditz as Vegeta landed in front of them "What a surprise. Fancy us crossing paths here. I didn't expect you have to have technology capable of traveling to this planet before I take the Dragon Ball from you there's something I need to deal with first and if you get any funny ideas about running away I'll kill you all" said Vegeta soon Zarbon landed.

"Who is this guy? With a face like that he must have come to whisk us bravely away!" said Zarbon "Don't get your hopes up Bulma he's not here to save us he's probably here to kill Vegeta then us" said Raditz "You made a fool out of me thanks to you Vegeta Lord Frieza has lost quite a deal of faith in me" said Zarbon and without hesitation he started his transformation "What Zarbon can transform!? His power increased dramatically!" exclaimed Raditz then Zarbon tried to attack Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged his attack and he was in the sky "You think I'll let you get away like that!?" said Zarbon. Vegeta threw some sand into Zarbon's eyes giving him enough time to attack from behind breaking some of his armor and Zarbon was flying through the air then Vegeta attacked him again causing Zarbon to crash into the lake "HAAAAH!" yelled Vegeta as he shot a barrage of ki blast meanwhile Raditz Krillin and Bulma tried to run, but Vegeta shot ki blast at their direction "VEGETA YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Zarbon "Looks like my attack was super effective and critical hit Zarbon your final hour is drawing near" said Vegeta "MY FINAL HOUR!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" said Zarbon "I thought you were supposed to know everything about the Saiyans Zarbon. When we Saiyans come back from the brink of death a Saiyan's power increases substantially!" said Vegeta "I don't care about your power increase you can never beat me after I transform!" said Zarbon "SAIYANS ARE A WARRIOR RACE! DON'T YOU DARE UNDER ESTIMATE US!" yelled Vegeta. Zarbon was furiously attacking Vegeta suddenly Zarbon felt something wrong and when he looked down Vegeta's hand was deep into his gut "I was only acting orders from Lord Frieza have mercy on me please..." said Zarbon "You have ask me for mercy after working me like a slave after all these years?" said Vegeta "We can team up and work together and if we did we might be able to defeat Frieza" said Zarbon "I'm going to blow my load all inside you" said Vegeta as he shot a ki blast through Zarbon's body. "I'm not sure how you did it but you managed to raise your power level quite a bit since we last met. Be that as it may you still wouldn't be able to fight me as equal so what's it going to be? Are you going to hand over the Dragon Ball or not?" said Vegeta "Krillin I never thought I would say this, but hand over the Dragon Ball to Vegeta" said Raditz "Raditz are you crazy!?" said Krillin "Krillin remember Peper and the others might have found a Dragon Ball" whispered Raditz to Krillin "Alright Raditz I trust you" said Krillin handing the Dragon Ball to Vegeta then Vegeta flew off.

Peper and the others were returning to their hideout when they picked up on a ki "A huge power level is heading straight towards us!" said Peper "It's Vegeta!" said Raditz Jr and Gohan then they dived down to hide. "I feel a giant power level ahead strange it disappeared, but yet I feel another power level" said Vegeta "I know you're here show yourselves or blow away this entire area! Fine have it I'll turn you into ashes!" he said "Wait! It's us" said Peper "Look at what we have here. You're Raditz and Kakarot's kids and what a surprise long time no see Peper you're Raditz's wife" said Vegeta. "I see you're rebelling against Frieza as well" he said, Peper had no words she just looked at Vegeta then he stopped the Dragon Radar in her hand "What's that device you got there?" he asked "It's just a watch" said Peper "Is that bastard Kakarot here as well?" asked Vegeta "Uncle Kakarot isn't here" said Raditz Jr " The seven of us comprise of the Saiyan race. When you get back to your father can you give him a message for me?" said Vegeta touching Raditz Jr's face "I need an adult" said Raditz Jr "I am an adult" said Vegeta as he kneed Raditz Jr "Raditz Jr!" yelled Peper then Vegeta flew off laughing "I'm fine Mom" said Raditz Jr trying to get up "We got the Dragon Ball let's try to get back to the others" said Raditz Jr. Back at the cave "We have to relocate and fast" said Raditz then he heard a voice "Dad!" yelled Raditz Jr as he and the others flew towards the cave "They got a Dragon Ball!" said Krillin "You guys did it I'm proud of you guys" said Raditz as Peper hugged him "Guys we gotta get out here and fast I'm pretty sure you ran into Vegeta" said Krillin "Yea we did but luckily we hid the Dragon Ball from him he didn't suspect a thing" said Gohan. Meanwhile at Namekian village were Vegeta hid the Dragon Ball "All seven Dragon Balls shall be mine wait I'm sure I hid here" said Vegeta looking around the lake "Okay I'm going to close my eyes and when I open my eyes the Dragon going to be right there and it's not there" he said "That Peper and those children took my Dragon Ball" he said while thinking about it "DAMN THEM! MESS WITH ME WILL YOU!? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Vegeta angrily as he flew towards the Z-Fighters hideout.

After wreaking havoc in Frieza's ship Vegeta had found Frieza's Dragon Balls and he stole them from right under his nose. Zarbon went after Vegeta with the risk of his life being ended by Frieza but his life was ended by none other than Vegeta. Meanwhile Peper Raditz Jr and Gohan had found a Dragon Ball and it was the same one Vegeta hidden! Vegeta had found out that they stolen the Dragon Ball he furiously flew towards the Z-Fighters hideout. What will happen to the Z-Fighters next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	27. The Mysterious Ginyu Force!

Last time on Good of Raditz Vegeta had stolen the Dragon Balls from Lord Frieza and he was a step closer to eternal youth, but Peper Raditz Jr and Gohan had unknowingly stolen a Dragon Ball from him now that Vegeta has found out he is now after the Z-Fighters! What will happen next? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz.

Last time on Good of Raditz Vegeta had stolen the Dragon Balls from Lord Frieza and he was a step closer to eternal youth, but Peper Raditz Jr and Gohan had unknowingly stolen a Dragon Ball from him now that Vegeta has found out he is now after the Z-Fighters! What will happen next? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Vegeta was still flying towards the Z-Fighters hideout furiously when he found it "Where are you hiding!? Show yourselves or I'll kill you all! Damn it all they already left!" said Vegeta then he flew through the cave. "I'm not able to sense them out! Those wretched insects can push their power down to nothing! Now I'm never going to find them! Damn those worms I can't think of more of an insolent stunt to pull!" he said. Meanwhile the Z-Fighters were hiding out between a crack of two giant rocks "It's alright he won't find us here" said Gohan "Raditz Jr and Gohan you gotta go with us to see the Grand Elder" said Raditz "Why we gotta go?" asked Raditz Jr "Once you two meet the Grand Elder he can increase your power which might rival even my power" said Raditz. Peper and Bulma were left alone in their new hideout while Raditz, Raditz Jr Gohan and Krillin were heading towards the Grand Elder's to have Raditz Jr and Gohan hidden potential to be awaken "Damn it's going to take a while to get there at this speed" said Raditz "Dad do you think I have enough power rival you?" asked Raditz Jr "I'm positive you can rival even me besides you're a full blooded Saiyan you can reach any height no matter what" said Raditz. Meanwhile Vegeta checks on the Dragon Balls he managed to steal from Lord Frieza "If that gadget Peper had can really detect the Dragon Balls there's no point in hiding them" said Vegeta so he sits guarding the Dragon Balls hoping to pick up the Z-Fighters ki.

In the depths of space Son Goku was training hard hoping to overcome the 100x Earth's normal gravity "Ka.. Me..Ha..Me..Haaaah!" yelled Son Goku as he curved his Kamehameha Wave towards him then he took it head on and he fell to the ground. Goku weakly reached for the Senzu Beans he took along with him and he recovered quickly "That was a close one I should be more careful" he said. Without knowing Goku's training benefits him as a Saiyan for his strength increases every time he recovers from a near death situation. And so another day passes. Back on Namek Frieza was sulking in his ship "It's been four days seeing that Zarbon hasn't returned I can only assume that he fled from me or else, been killed...had I expected this I would have called for the Ginyu Force earlier luckily they'll be arriving soon with the scouters I asked for hm hm hm" said Frieza. The Z-Fighters were resting from traveling towards the Grand Elder "It's been four days is it still far" asked Gohan "Just a little further.. we'll have to take the chance and go faster maybe Vegeta won't detect us from far away" said Raditz "Yeah you're right besides Goku will be here soon!" said Krillin "That settles it full speed ahead!" said Raditz as they flew off towards the Grand Elder at high speeds. Little did they know Vegeta picked up on their ki "I sense four power levels Raditz and Kakarot's brats Raditz and that Earthling I would think they would come here and try to take my Dragon Balls, but instead they're flying further away. I don't know what game they're playing but I'm going to check it out" said Vegeta then flew towards the Z-Fighters. "Guys it's right there up ahead!" exclaimed Raditz "Guys there's a huge ki right behind us!" said Krillin panicked "Raditz Jr and Gohan we'll try to stall Vegeta you two go to the Grand Elder" said Raditz "B-but Dad " said Raditz Jr "Now!" yelled Raditz and soon as Raditz and Krillin turned around Vegeta was already in front of them "I'm surprised you found us" said Krillin "Of course I did! I tend to thrive when the stakes are high. Now then why don't you give me back that four starred Dragon Ball you stole from me" said Vegeta "We don't have what you're looking for" said Raditz "Keep on playing dumb let's see how far are you going to take it! Hm? What was that? The mountain were you and Kakarot's kid flew off to.. there's more to it than meets the eye is that where you hidden it?" said Vegeta "There's nothing special about that mountain" said Raditz. Vegeta flew past Raditz and Krillin not knowing where he was heading was the Grand Elder's home and inside Raditz Jr and Gohan had met with the Grand Elder " You possess tremendous amount of latent ability.. you two are Earthlings are you not? " said the Grand Elder "E-excuse me, but could I ask you to hurry?" said Gohan "He has arrived Grand Elder" said Nail "What's this place supposed to be?" asked Vegeta "Wait Vegeta don't go in there!" said Krillin "Leave us. I will not allow you to enter" said Nail. Raditz Jr and Gohan potential power was awakened and Raditz and Krillin felt it from outside "I get it Kakarot is in there. Come out!" said Vegeta then Gohan and Raditz Jr stepped out "What it's just you two!? What did you two do in there!? Why has your base power risen so dramatically!?" questioned Vegeta. Inside the Grand Elder's home the Grand Elder had felt something wrong "Dende you must go and tell the others there is a great unknown power approaching Namek" said the Grand Elder "Yes sir!" replied Dende as he ran outside "The Grand Elder says someone is approaching the planet!" said Dende "He's right someone is coming" said Krillin "Feels like more than one too" said Gohan and as soon he said that Raditz Raditz Jr and Vegeta had fear show up on their faces "No this can't be! It's the GINYU FORCE!" yelled Raditz "Oh no! Dead men.. dead men may we be!" yelled Vegeta "Death is upon us!" said Raditz Jr panicking "Hand over the Dragon Ball! Right now!" yelled Vegeta "We must do it! Or death come to us!" yelled Raditz "Raditz we can't just hand over the Dragon Ball to Vegeta!" said Krillin "Krillin you don't understand! The Ginyu Force consists of men as strong as me and Vegeta or even stronger! And there are five of them! They're going to us the new cutting edge scouters to find us and kill us right away!" said Raditz "I hate to say this but our only option is to wish Vegeta immortal so he defeat the Ginyu Force!" he said "Why not make the kids immortal?" asked Krillin "They have the power, but they're inexperienced tactically" said Vegeta "The Dragon Balls can grant three wishes I'm sure you can have your wish granted as well" said Nail "Guys we must hurry!" said Raditz Jr.

The Z-Fighters and Vegeta had left to gather all seven Dragon Balls together "They've left I take it?" said the Grand Elder "Even things go as planned the odds are slim" said Nail "Nail.. your talents are best used elsewhere go forth the Earthlings need you" said the Grand Elder "But Grand Elder!" said Nail "It's fine you needn't worry about me my life shall hold out for a bit longer" said the Grand Elder. Meanwhile in the depths of space five Attack Balls approach Planet Namek rapidly Frieza watched them descend and they landed with a giant BOOM! "There they are and precisely on schedule! The Ginyu Force has finally arrived!" said Lord Frieza "They just landed!" yelled Vegeta "Here it is!" said Raditz as he spotted the hideout "Bulma and Peper we're going to take the Dragon Ball!" said Raditz then they flew off to where Vegeta hid his Dragon Balls. Meanwhile Frieza watched the Attack Balls open up and each member stepped out of them. All five of them slowly ascended to the top of Frieza's ship and they stood proud in front of Lord Frieza "Hnnggggg I'm Recoome!" shouted Recoome Goaggh I am.. Burter! shouted Burter "Hmmm shoa I'm Jeice!" yelled Jeice "Hmmm hah! Guldo!" yelled Guldo."Hnnnnggggg Ginyu!" shouted Ginyu "To..Get..Ther..We..Are.. The Ginyu Force!" yelled the Ginyu Force together.

Gohan and Raditz Jr had met the Grand Elder and he awakened the dormant power sleeping inside them and their surprise it was a lot. Vegeta had caught up with the Z-Fighters and he demanded his Dragon Ball back then suddenly they felt strong ki not one, but five it turned out to the Mighty Ginyu Force! What trouble lies ahead for the Z-Fighters? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	28. The Fabulous and Powerful Ginyus!

Last time on Good of Raditz Vegeta had found out that the Z-Fighters had stolen the Dragon Ball he had stashed away and he followed them furiously. Meanwhile the Z-Fighters took Raditz Jr and Gohan to meet the Grand Elder to have their dormant power awakened. As they have their dormant power awaken the Ginyu Force has finally arrived on Planet Namek! They have power levels that even Raditz and Vegeta fear! What lies ahead for the Z-Fighters? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"My you put on quite a show" said Frieza "Thank you very much. What will our mission be this time?" said Captain Ginyu "The traitor Vegeta has stolen and ran off with the Dragon Balls I've worked ever so hard to collect your mission is to find subdue him and bring him to me. Also I'm pretty sure he's working with that Raditz I want you to kill him and his family I can't have monkeys running around thwarting my plans for eternal youth" said Lord Frieza. "Sounds simple enough our scouters already picked up on them. They seem to be passing through an area not to far from he's not alone there are three others with sizable power levels" said Captain Ginyu "Three you say? Those must be the children and Raditz's brat who interfered with us before so they have been working together after all." said Frieza. "Lord Frieza the scouters you ask for are in this case" said Jeice "It's time for us to take our leave" said Captain Ginyu "WE FIGHT TOGETHER!" shouted the whole the Ginyu Force and they flew off to find Raditz and the Z-Fighters.

The Z-Fighters and Vegeta were still flying towards Vegeta's Dragon Balls and soon they found them "We've got them all!" said Vegeta then suddenly Captain Ginyu landed in front of them "Yo Vegeta!" greeted Captain Ginyu "I thought suppose that's a Dragon Ball you're holding?" he said "Seems to be five more over here!" said Recoome "Lord Frieza will be thrilled to hear about this." said Captain Ginyu "Hey Captain look it's crybaby Raditz it take much to take him down" said Recoome as stared at them furiously "Look Vegeta why don't you make this nice and easy and give us the ball. We're going to kill you no matter what you decide so how bout it? Be a sport!" said Captain Ginyu. "You're scouters can track down people, but they can't track down these!" said Vegeta "So what?" said Captain Ginyu "THIS IS WHAT!" yelled Vegeta as he threw the Dragon Ball as hard as he could, but Burter already had the Dragon Ball in his hand. "Oh I get it you threw it that far so we won't be able to find it! Unfortunately Burter here has the greatest speed in the universe "Krillin destroy the ball quickly!" yelled Raditz, Krillin prepared to destroy the Dragon Ball, but the Dragon Ball was in Guldo's hands "Damn it! So Guldo can momentarily and stop time!" said Raditz.

"That's all seven of them now to take care of you guys it's awhile since we had any exercise so we'll be sure to give each of you plenty of tending love and care" said Captain Ginyu "And when he means tender love and care he doesn't mean we'll pat your heads and toss you in the air! We gonna hurt you!" said Jeice "Do you really need to explain that!?" said Captain Ginyu. The Z-Fighters and Vegeta were thinking of a way to deal with the Ginyu Force as Captain Ginyu told the Force to play janken to decide who gets Raditz and Vegeta and the runner up gets Krillin Gohan and Raditz Jr. "JAAAAKEN PON! Tie! Go again! Tie! Go again! Tie! Go again! Tie! Go again!" shouted the Ginyu Force "Damn it!" yelled Jeice and Burter "Jaaken!" yelled Recoome and Guldo "Alright I got Raditz and Vegeta!" said Recoome excitingly "Tch I get the runts" said Guldo disappointed.

"Now if you'll excuse me Lord Frieza has a date with eternal life!" said Captain Ginyu as he flew off with all seven Dragon Balls. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THEM!" yelled Raditz Jr "Raditz Jr! Calm down this instant! You'll waste your ki! Calm down so we can focus on these guys" said Raditz "Krillin come over here" he said "What's this a strategy session!?" said Recoome "C'mon guys hurry up! I hate to say this but you can go first Guldo the three little ones would get in my way" he said walking towards them "Those arrogant bastards they think it's a game!" said Vegeta "Gohan Raditz Jr be on your feet! UNLEASH YOUR KI!" said Krillin. All three of them flew straight into the air and shot a ki blast towards Guldo "Stop!" yelled Guldo then the ki blasts in midair! "Lousy punks! They're gone! But where did they go!?" said Guldo looking for them "They're already that far away!? Damn it! I can't stop time any longer!" he said. "He's all the way over there! He must've stopped time!" said Gohan "Let's try that again!" said Krillin then they vanished out of Guldo's vision "They completely disappeared! Stoooop!" exclaimed Guldo then Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan froze in place "I can't stop them and hit them at the same time! It takes to much power! I'll hide behind these rocks and attack them when they're confused" he said as he ran behind some rocks and unfroze time. "There he is!" said Krillin then they flew towards Guldo "How did they know!? Damn it I can't stop time any more!" said Guldo as Raditz Jr Krillin and Gohan got closer to him "KEEYAAAH!" shouted Guldo suddenly Gohan Raditz Jr and Krillin were stopped dead in their tracks "I can't move my body!" said Raditz Jr weakly "It's like I'm frozen" said Gohan "These punks are something else I can't believe they made me use my paralysis technique! P-pesky bastards! I'm gonna skewer ya nice and slow!" said Guldo.

Recoome Burter and Jeice were watching the fight from the distance "Who who'da thought? Those little buggers have a power level over 10,000" said Jeice "Looks like Guldo is really feeling the heat. He never uses his paralysis technique." said Recoome. Guldo used his psychic ability to pick up a tree to throw through the Z-Fighters "Hahaha! Here it comes!" yelled Guldo as the sharpened tree was heading towards the Z-Fighters. And as soon the tree was getting close to Krillin then Raditz out of nowhere chopped Guldo's head off with his bare hands and his body fell to the ground "T-that's not fair Raditz it was supposed to be a fight between me and those guys!" said Guldo "You think I was going to say in the background and let you kill my friends and my son. You should've known I was going find the opportunity to kill!" said Raditz "I never thought I would be beaten this way... by a damn .monkeys of a Saiyan!" said Guldo "Oh boo hoo" said Raditz as he blasted Guldo's head "Geez those guys must be devastated the just lost their teammate" said Gohan "When was the last time you had you know?" said Jeice "Three weeks" replied Recoome "Bloody hell! Three weeks!" exclaimed Jeice " I did it on the way here" said Burter "I didn't have enough room in my pod" said Recoome "Oi is that Guldo? Is he dead" said Jeice looking at Guldo's dead body "What a shame.. who's telling the captain? Not it!" said Recoome "Not it!" said Burter "Oh bloody wankers" said Jeice.

"The real hell begins now!" said Vegeta "Okay little Raditz and Vegeta it's our turn" said Recoome walking towards Raditz and Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Recoome nervously while Raditz furiously and his power was increasing rapidly "Burter you see this?" asked Jeice "Yea power level seems to rising rapidly!" said Burter "24,000 24,200 24,400 24,600 24,800... bloody hell he's power level is almost 30,000!" exclaimed Jeice as he checked his scouter. "GINYU... FORCE! RECOOME!" shouted Recoome as he pulled off one of his great poses.

The Z-Fighters had ran into the infamous Ginyu Force the only people who Vegeta and Raditz fear. Guldo was the first to take on the Z-Fighters and he caused a big amount of trouble to the Z-Fighters until Raditz took down the psychic now it's Recoome turn and the real hell begins for Raditz and Vegeta! What does Recoome has in store for Raditz and Vegeta? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	29. Raditz vs The Reckless Recoome

Last time on Good of Raditz the Ginyu Force had arrived and found the Z-Fighters and began their havoc with Guldo. Guldo caused trouble for the Z-Fighters, but Raditz stopped him short now it's Recoome's turn to fight the Z-Fighters, but he's going after Raditz and Vegeta. How will Raditz and Vegeta deal with Recoome? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Raditz stared at Recoome furiously while his power increased rapidly suddenly he charged at Recoome and punched him straight in the face causing him to go flying and Vegeta slammed him to the ground then Raditz grabbed Recoome and threw him into a plateau "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" yelled Raditz as he shot a giant Double Sunday at Recoome. The explosion almost devastated the battlefield "He won that fight in the blink of an eye! It's scary how strong Raditz gotten" said Krillin "It's a ki.. he's alive! He's alive!" said Raditz Jr in fear as the smoke cleared Recoome was still standing in one his poses "Hiii!" said Recoome "That's enough warm up exercise for me! Let's start playing for real!" he said "What a show off! Meanwhile we're the ones getting dusty" said Burter "RECOOME...KICK!" yelled Recoome as he charged at Raditz and kneed Raditz in the face. Raditz recovered from the attack "I have a feeling this going to take awhile" said Raditz then he struggled to take off his shirt and when he threw on the ground it made a huge thud and he took off his wrist guards which also made thuds. "Raditz's power level just rose to 30,120!" said Burter as Raditz charged at Recoome and attacked him furiously, but Recoome was blocking all his attacks "Hey that's pretty good! You're better than I thought Raditz" said Recoome.

Recoome gave Raditz a giant Recoome elbow and Recoome was going to attack him again, but Raditz flew into the air and Recoome chased him. Recoome was already on top of Raditz and he kicked him to the lake soon Raditz shot out of the lake and hit Recoome really hard in his gut then Recoome grabbed him and prepared for a piledriver and he and Raditz were heading towards the ground! When the dust cleared all the Z-Fighters could see was Recoome standing over what appeared to be Raditz's body in the ground "Hey buddy you alright there?" said Recoome as he pulled Raditz out meanwhile Raditz Jr power level was increasing rapidly due to his anger "10,200 10,400, 10,600 10,800.. Whoah Raditz's brat power level jumped to 21,890!" said Burter "You haven't croaked on me yet have ya?" said Recoome suddenly Raditz shot a ki blast in Recoome's face causing him to fall to the ground suddenly Recoome sprang right up! "Alright! That's more like it! If you got anymore moves you wanna try now's the time to bust 'em out otherwise I'm going to go ahead and kill you know okay?" said Recoome ""Damn it Recoome is just wrecking my body I can't keep this up any longer... he's been playing with me like it was some kind of game" said Raditz to himself "YOUR LIFE IS MINE! TOH!" yelled Recoome as he pulled off yet another pose "Dad! I can't stand this anymore! I can't watch my Dad get beat up by Recoome anymore!" yelled Raditz Jr angrily as he was about to start charging towards Recoome, but Krillin stopped him "Let me go I m gotta help my Dad!" he yelled "Raditz Jr you'll get yourself killed your Dad can handle this on his own" said Krillin "Here comes my big finish!" said Recoome "RECOOME.. ERASER GUN!" he yelled as he shot a giant mouth energy wave towards Raditz "Dad!" shouted Raditz Jr as he moved his Dad out the way and Vegeta kicked Recoome in the back of the head closing his mouth on the blast. The blast caused a giant explosion in the distance "You're such a reckless child you're lucky it didn't hit you or you'll be dead" said Vegeta "That sneak attack was pretty good! That pop you gave me on top of the head made me close my mouth! And get a load of my teeth! I might just be a little upset about that! Hey Burter and Jeice! Do me a favor and let me take the little ones too! Okay? Huh? Okay?" said Recoome "Geez what a whiner!" said Jeice "Okay fine! Enjoy yourself, but later you're gonna to buy us chocolate parfaits!" said Burter "There you have it little maggots your all mine now!" said Recoome then he gave Krillin a giant Recoome Kick causing him to go flying across the ground. "Krillin!" yelled Gohan "My.. my bones it only took one kick and know I can't get up I hate to say it but we're done for we can't stand up to them or even run away they've taken away the Dragon Balls as well" said Krillin "Now I done it ! I went and used too much power! And here I was hoping to toy around with him a little more!" said Recoome "I'll do much as I can.." said Gohan "No we'll do much as we can!" said Raditz Jr.

Meanwhile Nail who was told by the Grand Elder to go help the Z-Fighters, but he decided to ignore his orders and go back to the Grand Elder "Forgive me my duty is protect the Grand Elder " said Nail. Back at the battle Raditz Jr and Gohan were already badly damaged by Recoome then Raditz Jr and Gohan shot giant ki blasts at Recoome, but he blew it back! The blast almost hit the kids but luckily they dodged it suddenly Recoome appeared in front of them and punched them both. Meanwhile Frieza and Ginyu were standing in front of the glorious Dragon Balls "Great work Ginyu you've exceeded my expectations not only you found all seven Dragon Ball but you managed to find them quickly I was wise to call in the Ginyu Force" said Lord Frieza "I am truly honored Lord Frieza" said Captain Ginyu "At last will be mine! It's right here in the palm of my hand! What wonderful joy!" said Lord Frieza "Would you like me to perform the Dance of Joy?" asked Captain Ginyu "Perhaps you can do it for me next time" said Frieza.Raditz Jr and Gohan were weak from Recoome as he walked towards them "I can't be beaten by you.. you.." said Raditz Jr weakly. "Now let us began Dragon Balls! Grant I Lord Frieza my wish of eternal life and youth!" said Lord Frieza.

Recoome has started his attack on the Z-Fighters and he started his attack on Raditz and not even he can handle Recoome and with Raditz Jr's anger building up from his Dad beating will he end up saving the Z-Fighters? And with all seven Dragon Balls back in Frieza's hands will he get wish for eternal life!? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	30. Go Raditz Jr And Gohan Against Recoome!

Last time on Good of Raditz Recoome has started his attack on Raditz and now he's badly damaged and cannot carry out the fight any longer. Now Raditz Jr and Gohan must continue the fight against Recoome. Lord Frieza has once again gotten his hands on Dragon Balls and now he's ready to summon the Dragon and have his wish granted. Will Raditz Jr and Gohan defeat Recoome and will Lord Frieza get his wish? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"Ooh ho ho! I can feel my heart racing I'm so thrilled! Prepare to witness the everlasting ruler of the universe! And now Dragon grant I Lord Frieza my wish of eternal life and youth!" said Frieza. The sky hasn't darkened with dark clouds and the Dragon Balls haven't glowed with a bright light it turned Lord Frieza didn't actually summoned the Dragon "N-nothing is happening is it?" said Captain Ginyu "Maybe it's already done? Do you feel immortal Lord Frieza? he asked "No...no I don't believe so" said Frieza then it hit him "H-here take it then! Even you gather all seven Dragon Balls you strangers will never have your wish granted!" said a Namekian Elder "As I recall that second Namekian Elder said to me when I took his Dragon Ball from him. At the time I thought he was simply being a sore loser but he said you strangers won't be able to get your wish... you strangers!" said Frieza realizing what the Namekian Elder meant "There must be some kind of code! A secret code known to the Namekians that will grant a wish! So what is it!? A password!? A location!? Some specific arrangement of the Dragon Balls!? I need a Namekian here now!" he yelled "At least one of them must be still alive Lord Frieza" said Captain Ginyu. Lord Frieza checked his scouter for any signs of any Namekians when he discovered a power level "Oh? If I'm not mistaken what reading would appear to be two Namekians and a bonus there is an additional reading their location.. since we've never attacked that area these three have been fortunate enough to escape from our attention until now" said Lord Frieza "Then allow me to go there myself. I'll force them to tell us how to grant your wish" said Captain Ginyu "That won't be necessary I'll ask them directly after all I'm more accustomed to dealing with their kind. Ginyu please stand guard over the Dragon Balls" said Frieza.

Now that Frieza had discovered the existence of the Grand Elder he shall be there in time. Meanwhile Recoome was still terrorizing Gohan and Raditz Jr "Take that! And that! Haahaahaa!" yelled Recoome as he shot multiple ki blasts "Agh! I can't move anymore!" said Raditz Jr in pain "Raditz Jr please get up I need you!" said Gohan "Alright I'm bored of you two already! You can have this as a going away gift!" yelled Recoome as prepared his finishing attack "RECOOME YOU MAY HAVE BROKEN ALL MY BONES BUT YOU HAVEN'T BROKEN THIS ONE!" shouted Raditz Jr "Oh? You think I'm scared?" said Recoome as Raditz Jr shot a ki blast that shot him into the air and he was heading towards Recoome! "I PUT EVERYTHING IN THIS ATTACK! HERE HAVE IT!" yelled Raditz Jr furious and as Recoome was about to finish his attack he felt something hit him in the gut. Raditz Jr's attack was so strong that it caused Recoome ki to go down to zero as he went down to the ground! Raditz Jr cried tears of joy as he rapidly descended towards the ground then Raditz used his strength to jump up and grab Raditz Jr "Y-you did son I'm proud of you I'm really proud of you. Raditz Jr you can rest for now soon Uncle Kakarot will arrive" said Raditz with tears of joy."Recoome was taken down by that little brat! And in one punch!" said Burter "So Raditz's brat did it so he does a lot power" said Vegeta "Y-yes Raditz Jr did it! And Goku shall be here any minute and he'll take care of those guys" said Krillin. Soon in the distance a spaceship landed and it's door opened and came out of it was a familiar figure and that figure who was standing tall was none other than Son Goku for he has finally arrived on Planet Namek!

"I need to find all five of them quickly! Be alive Raditz Krillin Gohan Raditz Jr and Bulma. Raditz Jr and Raditz! And Krillin are on the verge of death! They're next to those huge ki are gathered! I'll be there soon guys sit tight!" said Goku as he flew towards the Z-Fighters and he was already in front of Jeice and Burter. The Z-Fighters were all glad to see Goku's arrival "Oh man Raditz Jr looks really bad and he's hardly breathing here you two have these Senzu Beans" said Goku "Here Gohan take this" he said as he gave him a Senzu "Where'd this guy come from? He's pretty quick the bastard might be even faster than you" said Jeice "Quit joking around ! Don't compare to me to a guy with a trashy power level" said Burter. Raditz Raditz Jr and Gohan were soon full of energy and their wounds were healed "Dad! You have to be careful! These guys are -!" said Gohan "Hold on Gohan. I need to get Krillin a Senzu Bean too" said Goku then he looked over to Vegeta "Why is Vegeta badly injured too?" asked Goku "He fought with the Ginyu Force also" said Raditzas he and Goku walked towards Krillin "Sorry Krillin to keep you waiting" said Goku "Hehehe I don't know to be happy or sad" said Krillin "Why would you be sad?" asked Goku "Come on Goku surely you can sense how strong these guys are. Sure the Senzu Bean fixed me up but we're going to get beat up again. I think not even you can beat them, Goku they're on a completely different level. Even Raditz was helpless" said Krillin then Goku rested his hand on Krillin's head. Goku saw everything that happened to the Z-Fighters on Namek "Oh I see now I saw the whole story. Now I understand why you four are stronger than before and I see that Bulma and Raditz's wife are safe too and I saw that the Dragon Balls were taken away from you by that Frieza guy" said GokuGoku threw his last Senzu Bean at Vegeta "Vegeta! That was for you!" yelled Goku Vegeta looked at the bean for a bit then he ate it and to his surprise he was healed "Kakarot are you planning to have all of fight together?" asked Raditz "No me and you will handle these guys" said Goku "What'll be you guys!? Are you going back to the planet you came from or would you rather stick around and end up like your friend here?" he said to Burter and Jeice. "You hear that Burter? This cheeky bastard must be talking in his sleep" said Jeice "Yeah he must think he's a real tough guy" said Burter "Yeah.. his power level barely made a blip on the scouter besides we're the infamous Ginyu Force! We'll teach him to mess with us" said Jeice then he and Burter got into a pose "LET'S GO!" yelled Burter and Jeice.

Lord Frieza has now have all seven Dragon Balls back in his hands he was ready to have his wish granted! But it turned out that he couldn't summon the Dragon and now he discovered the Grand Elder's power level so he's going to pay him a visit. After minutes of Recoome terrorizing the children Raditz Jr had enough and with an angry outburst he himself defeated Recoome! Soon after Son Goku has finally arrived on Planet Namek! Now he and a fully recovered Raditz shall take on the Red Magma and the Blue Hurricane! How will this fight turn out? And what will happen when Frieza reaches the Grand Elder? These questions will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	31. Goku And Raditz vs Burter And Jeice!

Last time on Good of Raditz Frieza could not summon the Namekian Dragon, enraged Frieza discovered a power level that belonged to none other than the Grand Elder! Now the Ginyu Force's powerhouse Recoome has been taken down by Raditz's son Raditz! Soon after Son Goku has finally arrived on Planet Namek! Now Raditz and Son Goku must take on the Ginyu Force's duo Jeice and Burter. How will this fight turn out? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"Burter how 'bout we show those two what the infamous Ginyu Force can do!" said Jeice. Burter and Jeice got into a pose "LET'S GO!" shouted Burter and Jeice as the dashed towards Raditz and Goku "They've already won.." said Vegeta silently as Burter and Jeice stopped in front of Raditz and Goku. "You're going to see what happens when you underestimate the Gin-" said Jeice but he was stop short as Goku punched him square in the nose "AHHGNN! You bastard!" he yelled "Whatever you say, but you guys really do leave yourselves open" said Goku "WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled Jeice as he and Burter try to attack Raditz, but they blocked them both then Raditz punched Burter out the way and Goku kicked Jeice out the way. With Jeice and Burter confused on how could Raditz and Goku counterattack so fast then suddenly Goku blew them away "What the hell was that!? What did he just do!?" yelled Jeice "I-it was Kiai.. he sent them flying with a Kiai Push!" said Krillin "Do you think these guys aren't as strong as we thought?" asked Gohan"No it can't be these guys have same amount of ki as that Recoome guy. Maybe Goku gotten so strong he's making these guys look like pushovers" said Krillin "What the hell is going on!? His power level is unmistakably 5000" said Jeice confused "Yes that's it! Kakarot and Raditz raising his power level sharply in the exact moment when he attacks. They must be holding every bit of energy until they need it. Since Raditz came back from a near death situation his power level has increased maybe it surpasses even mine!But much how power are they concealing? Just how much stronger have they gotten?" Vegeta thought to himself "This is starting to piss me off I can't continue to let these maggots make a fool out of me! Hey Jeice can you hear me? Fire your Crusher Ball at them knowing our speedy little friends here will probably dodge it and run away." said Burter "Yeah? Then what?" asked Jeice "What do you think? While they're busy dodging it I'll swing around and attack them both! I don't care how fast these two are I'm the fastest in the universe!" said Burter over the scouter "Gotcha! Can't believe these specks of dust are making us go through this!" said Jeice then he formed a giant red ki blast above his hand "CRUSHER!" he shouted "BALL!" shouted Jeice as he launched it towards Raditz and Goku "Heh heh now make your move" said Burter, but they stood there looking at the Crusher Ball "DAMN IT! HURRY UP AND DODGE IT!" yelled Burter and when the Crusher Ball gotten close Son Goku deflected it with his bare hand!

The Crusher Ball headed towards Burter, but he dodge it and when he looked at the brothers direction Goku was still there, but Raditz was missing "Where the hell Raditz go!?" said Burter panicked "BURTER BEHIND YOU!" shouted Jeice then Burter turned around and noticed Raditz behind him with a serious look on his face "Hey Burter" said Raditz "I'm the fastest in the universe! When did you?" said Burter "Well I guess you're the second fastest now" said Raditz "There's no way a Saiyan like you can be faster than me! I'm the fastest in the universe!" said Burter refusing to know that there's someone who faster than him. "Well I guess you're not the fastest anymore" said Raditz "Damn you! Doesn't matter you'll need more than speed to defeat me! I'll wear you down and once you slow down that's when you die" said Burter then he went for a quick punch but Raditz with even faster speed, Burter tried some kicks but Raditz dodged them all with arm crossed. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! NO ONE CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF THE GINYU FORCE!" yelled Jeice as he charged at them "Hmhp I guess I have show you my power" said Raditz then he gotten Burter within a blink of an eye and kicked him clear across the sky, Raditz chased Burter and elbowed him in the back breaking his armor. Burter was heading towards the ground unconscious, Raditz caught him with one hand then threw him on the ground. "Hmhp I thought you were strong Burter or maybe did I get stronger?" said Raditz "WHAT YOU WAITING FOR FOOL!? FINISH THEM OFF!" shouted Vegeta "They're defeated already Vegeta there's no need for that!" said Raditz "H-how could this be? W-were the infamous Ginyu Force! We are five men unit comprised of the best from all over the universe! How can someone like him... it really is a nightmare they're wiping the floor with us and there's nothing we can do about it!" said Jeice scared then he flew off in the distance.

"Dad that was awesome what you did to Burter!" said Raditz Jr excited to see his Dad in action then suddenly Vegeta jumped in the air and kneed Burter in the throat killing him then he shot a giant ki blast towards Recoome killing him. "What's wrong with you!? There was no need for that! Raditz already defeated them!" said Goku "Your bleeding heart sentimentality makes me want to wretch. What were you thinking letting the last one get away like that!? With your newfound strength you've could've taken care of him without breaking a sweat" said Vegeta. Meanwhile Lord Frieza has found the Grand Elder's place "Hoho this must be it" said Frieza as he closed in on the peak. Back to the Z-Fighters just told Goku and Raditz about the legend of the Super Saiyan "Super Saiyan!?" exclaimed Goku"Vegeta is that just a legend? There's no way me and Kakarot are Super Saiyans" said Raditz "Either way you two are still no match for the power that is Frieza! Not unless you're immortal! Raditz already knows how ruthless and merciless Frieza, but you Kakarot you have no idea what Frieza's capable of!" said Vegeta "I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but I think I've gotten pretty strong despite that you're telling me there's no way I can win against this Frieza guy?" said Goku "Yes that's right.. if you plan to fight him you'd best prepare for it Frieza's might is far greater than anything you can possibly imagine" said Vegeta

The Z-Fighters were overwhelmed by Goku and Raditz's new found strength as showed it while fighting against the Blue Hurricane and the Red Magma! Even more trouble is happening as Lord Frieza has found the Grand Elder's home what will happen next? And what is this Super Saiyan Vegeta is going on about? And will the Z-Fighters fight Jeice and Captain Ginyu? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	32. The Saiyans Brothers vs Captain Ginyu!

Last time on Good of Raditz Goku and Raditz took down the Blue Hurricane Burter causing Jeice to flee from the battle. Also Lord Frieza has found the Grand Elder's home, is heading towards Nail and the Grand Elder. What's in store for Vegeta and the Z-Fighters? And what will happen when Frieza arrives at the Grand Elder's home? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Vegeta has finished telling Raditz and Goku the legend of the Super Saiyan and the mortal danger that lies ahead for them both if they too pick a fight with Lord Frieza "You have to be exaggerating a bit right? You saw for yourself how incredibly strong Raditz and Goku gotten! Those guys were helpless against them!" said Krillin "I don't see you lining up to fight against him. At any rate Frieza obtained all seven Dragon Balls which means he's already acquired eternal life by now. Any thoughts of defeating Frieza is sheer fantasy now." replied Vegeta "I have a feeling that he didn't get his wish granted yet.." said Krillin "What you mean!? Why hasn't he yet!?" said Vegeta "If the Dragon Balls here are anything like the Dragon Balls on Earth, the sky turns black and Shenron appears and it's been pretty bright the entire time we've been here, so I don't think it happened yet" said Krillin "Shenron!? You mean something comes out of the Dragon Balls once they're together!?" asked Vegeta "That's it! Now I get it! He has no idea what the words are! He thought he would have his wish granted as soon as he collected them all! That means we still have a chance to get our wish after all!" said Goku excitedly.

Meanwhile at Lord Frieza's ship Jeice has told Captain Ginyu about the news about Recoome, Burter, and Guldo "What!? Recoome, Burter and Guldo all dead!?" said Captain Ginyu "Y-yes sir these two are completely unbelievable, sir!" said Jeice "That's absurd! We are the Ginyu Force! With the exception of Lord Frieza there exists none stronger than the Ginyu Force!" said Ginyu proudly "That's what I thought too, but the fact is..." said Jeice so he kept Captain Ginyu up to date of what happened to the Ginyu Force "Damn it! So those disappearing power levels weren't a Scouter malfunction then." said Ginyu "We need to contact Lord Frieza right away!" Said Jeice panicking "Are you out of your mind!? How can we tell him anything so disgraceful!?" Said Ginyu "It's a good thing Lord Frieza isn't here.. I Captain Ginyu, will personally show you how to deal with pest like this" he added "Thank you sir." Said Jeice grateful "And Jeice before you leave, I want you to hide the Dragon Balls. Lord Frieza would be most displeased if they were to be stolen" said Captain Ginyu, and Jeice started to dig up a hole big enough to hide all seven Dragon Balls. "I buried 'em. Nobody's gonna find them now." Said Jeice "Alright then let's go! I'll take my sweet time showing them who's boss!" Said Captain Ginyu "GINYU FORCE MOVE OUT!" They said together as they posed then Ginyu says with anger "I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE, BUT I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! OHHHH ARE YOU GOING TO PAY!".

Back at the Z-Fighters location "It'd be nice if we could get Dragon Balls back.." Said Krillin "Raditz you know a lot about these guys right? Any ideas?" Asked Goku to Raditz then Raditz thinks a bit while his hair blows in the wind "Hmm we're gonna have to beat them till they give up!" Said Raditz with a determined face "Hmph what happened to you defeating Frieza Kakarot?" Said Vegeta "I'd like to if I can, but first, we need to bring back our friends back you killed back on Earth. Plus King Kai asked me to avoid Frieza at all cost" said Goku "Even if you get your worthless wish, Frieza will simply blow them away, along with your Earth. What will it matter then, huh? Don't waste it and let me have my wish for eternal life! " Said Vegeta "No way! If you're granted eternal life, the rest of us would be no better than if Frieza had his way!" said Krillin, Vegeta just ignored him as he felt a familiar dangerous ki nearby "There are two power levels headed this way. It seems that Jeice, the one you let escape, is bringing Captain Ginyu with him. I don't care how strong you've become you're gonna have your hands full with this one" said Vegeta "H-he's right, Goku. This guy's trouble alright " said Krillin with a worried tone in his voice, but Son Goku didn't seem worried, but instead very serious "Hang on, where did Frieza run off to...? He should be at his spaceship after Ginyu delivered the Dragon Balls to him" said Vegeta "That feels like his ki, way out there, he might be there.." said Raditz as he pointed to a familiar direction to Raditz Jr, Krillin and Gohan.

"B-but that's where..!" said Gohan with a panicked voice "T-that's where the Grand Elder is!" said Raditz Jr as he finished Gohan's sentence "That's it! Frieza didn't have his wish granted so he's going to the Namekians to tell him what to do next!" yelled Krillin "And once he figures out what to do he'll just kill the Grand Elder just like the others..! Damn him!" said Raditz "What!? There were more Namekians in that house!?" said Vegeta "Is he the one that made the Dragon Balls here?" question Son Goku "Yes he did and he's in big trouble if we don't hurry!" said Raditz then suddenly Ginyu and Jeice arrived. "You and went made real fools out of us earlier, didn't you? Well now, Captain Ginyu himself is here to personally deal out the pain" said Jeice "What you think Goku can you beat this guy alone?" asked Krillin "I'm not sure" said Goku "You're not gonna be able to beat him alone" said Raditz, then Goku agreed to Raditz's help with a nod "So this is the guy huh? He has a power level about 5000" said Ginyu "Yeah, it's only 5000. Strange don't you think?" said Jeice "You're such a idiot!" exclaimed Ginyu "He made you look like fools because you were too busy looking at the scouter rating. He must be the type of fighter capable of controlling their power levels at will" he added. "By my estimation their real power level around 60,000" he said "60,000!? But they're Saiyans! I've never heard of a Saiyan with a power level of 60,000!" said Jeice "It isn't impossible." said Ginyu "They're probably naturally gifted fighters who, like us, came about from some kind of mutation"said Jeice. After hearing this Captain Ginyu had menacing grin on his face "In any case, this is shaping up to be a fight more interesting than any I've been in before. I never imagined that I, Captain Ginyu would ever have to show off my true power." Ginyu thought himself

Now it's Captain Ginyu's turn to fight the Saiyan Brothers, will Raditz and Goku hold their own against Ginyu or will be too much for the Saiyan Duo? Find out next time in Good of Raditz pt. 33!


	33. The Unpredictable Ginyu!

Last time in Good of Raditz after defeating almost every everyone in the Ginyu Force, Jeice left in fear to tell Captain Ginyu. Meanwhile the Z-fighters try to think of a way to get the Dragon Balls from the dreaded Lord Frieza, then trouble appears! Now it's up to Raditz and Goku to fight the leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu! How will this turn out? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"In any case, this is shaping up to be a fight more interesting than any I've been in before. I never imagined that I, Captain Ginyu would ever have to show off my true power." Ginyu thought himself. Goku looked back at everyone to tell them this "Me and Raditz will keep this guy busy for a while. Go pick up the Dragon Radar and start looking for the Dragon Balls they probably left them near their ship. If we're able to beat this guy we'll be right behind you." he said "Alright let's go! The Grand Elder's life depends on it!" exclaimed Krillin "Vegeta you can handle Jeice yourself, since you recovered from a near death experience your power level increased" said Raditz "Guys go for it!" he commanded. Raditz Jr, Krillin, and Gohan left "Th-they're getting away!" yelled Jeice "They're nobody let 'em go" said Ginyu "Alright we're up next!" said Goku"Good.. I've been waiting for this" said Raditz as popped his neck and knuckles "I'll teach you what strength really is!" yelled Ginyu "CATCH YOU LATER RADITZ AND KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled out as he flew away from them "DAMN IT VEGETA!" yelled Raditz "YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!" exclaimed Ginyu exclaimed Ginyu then the battle began as Ginyu struck Goku with a elbow causing him to fly across the battlefield then Raditz chased after them both. Both Ginyu and Goku threw punches and kicks that missed each time soon the warriors gave each other space "Vegeta..you double crosser.." Goku said under hils breath "You're even better than I gave you credit for.. If Vegeta haven't bailed you might've still had a chance!" said Ginyu "Don't forget about me!"yelled Raditz "Oh I haven't forgotten about you Raditz, Jeice told me how you took down some of my men..YOU BOTH WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" exclaimed Ginyu. Meanwhile Vegeta was still flying towards Frieza's Spaceship "What great turn of events! From what I saw Kakarot, Raditz and Ginyu's capabilities are practically equal! If I'm Lucy they'll take each out,leaving me to do as I please!" said Vegeta "After I beat the invocation out those brats,I'll take care of them as well! And once I'm granted eternal life, I'll finally have a chance of besting Frieza in combat!" he added

"Sorry to do this after you just got here, but I'm gonna have to end this quickly" said Goku getting ready for another round "You're pretty sure about yourself? Nobody ever spoken to I, Captain Ginyu like that before! If I'd known you were this cocky I'd have taken you down a few pegs from the start! The truth is you guys and I are quite alike I too am able to control my power level at will" said Ginyu. This alarmed Goku and Raditz "That's our Captain for you! He isn't flustered in the least!" said Jeice, soon after he said that Ginyu began increasing his power level and Goku and Raditz could both feel the power then he threw a giant ki blast towards Goku and Raditz, but luckily our two heroes dodge it in time. The Saiyan Brothers were both behind Ginyu then Goku went for a kick but Ginyu dodged it, then the three began fighting, then Goku and Raditz went to the air and much speed Ginyu followed but they were ahead "Such speed! Could they be faster than me?" Ginyu asked himself "Kakarot watch out!" yelled Raditz as Goku barely dodged the ki blast,then Goku couldn't move as if he was trapped, "He's all yours Captain! Snap the bastard in half!" yelled Jeice "Kakarot!"yelled Raditz "His strength is incredible..I got no choice but to use Kaio-Ken" Goku thought to himself, then Ginyu just let him go! Ginyu's decision confused both Goku and Raditz "I don't recall asking you for help! Next time you cut in, it'll be your life that I take! Do I make myself clear!?" said Captain Ginyu "... And as for you two, did you think I wouldn't notice that you're holding back your true strength? Let me guess you two are saving it for your big showdown with Lord Frieza? You won't get very far by underestimating me! It isn't often that I get to enjoy a good fight so don't patronize me by holding back!" he said "What you say Kakarot? You wanna do it?" asked Raditz with a smirk on his face"Sounds good to me.. let's, together show our true power!" said Goku. Ginyu smirked and said "That's more like it!" "Check out our power levels on those scouters" said Raditz "No need for that! I imagined that you guy's power levels can exceed over 85,000!" said Captain Ginyu "Kaio-Ken! HAAAH!" Yelled Goku and Ginyu's scouter frantically beeped as it tried to keep up with Goku's power level then Raditz's power level kept rising with Goku's.

Ginyu smirked as he read the numbers on the scouter but it soon disappeared "90,000! 100,000! 110,000! This can't be! It's still rising! 120,000! 130,000! 140,000! They're both over 160,000!" he exclaimed then soon Raditz and Goku both stopped powering up "I can't believe it.. Is this your true power..?" said Ginyu "No wonder they beat the hell out of us..even Captain Ginyu's power tops off about 120,000.. But how can Saiyans be this strong!?" said Jeice "Could you two be Super Saiyans..?" asked Ginyu "Well I don't feel like a Super Saiyan..." said Raditz "Vegeta was saying that to.. I still have no idea what that means.." said Goku "Well anyway..I hate to say but there's no way you can beat us." Goku continued "We have no time to fight you Ginyu therefore I suggest you get off this planet while you can.." said Raditz "What did you say!? Do you really mean that!?" said Ginyu with a worried look on his face " We mean it especially since you believe in a fair fight we don't wanna kill you" said Raditz "You don't want to waste time fighting!? You don't want to kill me!? A Super Saiyan is supposed to be the mightiest warrior in the universe, one who relishes bloodshed and combat!... Then that can only mean you two aren't Super Saiyans at all! You two haven't fully became Super Saiyans!" said Ginyu as Raditz and Goku both had confused faces "It's true you two are more stronger than I am, but I've been waiting for opponents like you guys" he added. Meanwhile Lord Frieza was closing in on the Grand Elder's home.

"I see.. The only remaining Namekians are the three in there" he said. Inside the home where the Grand Elder, Nail and the young Dende "As we feared the enemy seem to found this place..they're nearly here.." said Nail "You must go now Dende .. The people from Earth need you. I've awakened your latent power, so you should be able to reach them much quicker than before" said the Grand Elder "B-but Elder!" "Quick child there's no time" "V-very well, I'll do as you ask. Please don't die Grand Elder" said Dende then as quickly as he could he left. "It seems that my time is near. If the enemy doesn't claim me, I fear that old age will.." said the Grand Elder, soon Lord Frieza had arrived then Nail came out "May I help you?" he said in the most polite way despite facing the killer of his people "My name is Lord Frieza, and I have wish that I would like to be granted with the Dragon Balls. You see I managed to gather all seven together, but no matter how hard I try, I simply cannot get them to work" said Frieza ".. And so I ask you to enlighten me, what do I have to do have this wish of mine granted?" he asked "I must ask you to leave. I can not help one as evil as yourself" said Nail " I think it'd be wise for you to be more amiable. After all, your life or death holds no consequence to me..there are two of you here, is there not? I can get my answer from either one of you" said Frieza said Frieza "Then that's what you should do.." replied Nail ".. But before we fight I can tell you this much the other, inside the house, is the Grand Elder of the Namekians and the creator of the Dragon Balls" he added "Ho..?" "Remember this before you proceed, if you killed the Grand Elder, the Dragon Balls will disappear as well" he said. This was new information to Lord Frieza as he did not thought about that, if the creator of the Dragon Balls die so will the Dragon Balls, so Frieza had to be careful with his actions, then look towards the house, took off his scouter and shot beams from his eyes exposing the Grand Elder. "Indeed, it seems you are telling me the truth. He is indeed different from the other Namekians. Grand Elder, I suppose you have no intention of telling me either. Perhaps you'll be more forthcoming once this man's life becomes part of the equation." said Frieza "Nail will not be easily bested by you as you think. He's the planet's lone warrior type Namekians, he is nothing like the others you have killed today." said Grand Elder, but Frieza ignored him "So you still refuse to tell me.." said Frieza "Very well... If you insist on being so obstinate I'll show you how terrifying I, the greatest warrior in the universe, can be!" He added

The fight between Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force and the Saiyan Brothers began, but Ginyu wants them to fight full strength!? What could he be planning? Meanwhile Lord Frieza had reached the Grand Elder's home, now the real trouble shall begin, but Nail won't let it happen! As the Z-Fighters are a step closer to the final showdown! What will happen next!? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	34. Change Now!

Last time on the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, both Goku and Raditz were fighting the captain of the Ginyu Force, the mighty Captain Ginyu while Gohan, Krillin and Raditz Jr went to Frieza's ship for the Dragon Balls with Vegeta trailing behind! Also Lord Frieza had arrived at the Grand Elder's home and trouble has already started! What will happen to the Saiyan Brothers!? And what about Gohan, Krillin and Raditz Jr!? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Frieza and Nail were staring at each other from a far "Hohoho... I thought I would never I'd encounter someone foolish enough to challenge me a prime example of someone who doesn't know their place. You will soon change your mind and tell me how to have Dragon Balls grant my wish" said Frieza "As I'm sure you can tell,the Grand Elder 's life is nearing its end. It wouldn't exactly serve your purpose to have him caught in the crossfire. Let us change locations " said Nail. Soon him and Lord both left the Grand Elder's home. "Forgive me Nail. Please try to hold out until Dende reaches the Earthlings.. The fate of this world now lies in their hands; we must place our hopes in them.." said the Grand Elder.

Meanwhile Frieza and Nail were still going "Enough already! There is no need to go farther than this!" Frieza yells then they landed as ordered "This planet certainly has no shortage of suicidal inhabitants" he said as Nail took off his vest then Nail began powering up "Ho? That's quite impressive! Your power level has jumped to 42,000.. It's true, you stand apart from the other Namekians. I admit, you've surprised me. That's an outstanding power level. The title Warrior has been earned..you would've made a fine addition to my men. But before you let my praise go to your head, as your opponent, allow me to give you a better idea of what you're up against... My power level is 530,000, but fret not I don't plan to fight you at my full capacity" said Frieza. That information slightly terrified Nail "I know! I will fight you with only my left arm. That may be somewhat entertaining" Frieza says "ENOUGH!" Nail shouts as he charges towards Frieza and when he attacked, Frieza simply cocked his head to the left "I suppose this is all I can expect from 42,000.." said Frieza, he then grabs Nail's arm and twisted it slightly "UWAAAH! NNG!" Nail yells in pain then Frieza rips his forearm off! "GUAAAH!" Poor Nail howls in pain then Frieza elbows him in gut causing Nail to fall to the ground "Oh my, that was quite rude of me" said Frieza. Nail struggled to get up "Perhaps it would be best if you refrained from straining yourself." Frieza says as Nail fully stands up "HAAAAAAH!" Nail yells as a new forearm replaces the old one. "Oh? Now this is a surprise! Your kind can regenerate themselves? While you may be back to normal your plight remains the same. You were unable to restore your strength, and your power level has dropped as a result. My,my even after being shown the difference in strength between us, you still wish to continue? My word, I have no idea what the people of this world are thinking." said Frieza

Meanwhile back at the battlefield with Raditz, Goku and Ginyu, then Goku noticed Ginyu laughing "What are you laughing at?" Goku asks.

"You two are so strong I'm happy to find such strong opponents such as yourselves" Ginyu says.

"And what's so funny about that?" Raditz asks.

"..So that's it, Captain Ginyu's gonna!" Jeice exclaimed as Ginyu laughed diabolically

"Jeice hold my scouter!" Ginyu says as he drops his scouter.

This confused both Raditz and Goku as Ginyu hold his hand out then struck himself in the chest with his own hand! "Y-you two may not be Super Saiyans, but I've taken a liking to your brother's body, Raditz" said Ginyu

"Taken a liking?" said Goku confused

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled then a bright yellow beam shot out his mouth and it aimed at Goku, but the unexpected happen Raditz jumped in the way and the beam shot into his mouth! Raditz's screams could be heard, but it wasn't from his mouth, but it was from Ginyu's body! "Damn it! This isn't the right body! No matter it's all the same" said Ginyu "W-what's happening..?" said Raditz.

"Heh, I switched our bodies!" Ginyu says

"What the hell!?" Raditz and Goku both yelled

"Ginyu your Scouter " Jeice says as he hands him he's scouter.

"Alright then! We should head back to Lord Frieza's ship, he should be back by now.

Then he and Jeice went on their way "Hahaha! This body is faster than my old one!" he says.

"Damn it..! I can't move! I guess.. that explains why he hurt himself. Oh no! What'll happen if they run into Krillin, Gohan and Raditz Jr!? Kakarot go after them and I'll catch up!" Raditz said "Got it!" Goku says and without question Goku follows Ginyu and Jeice. "Gnn..wait! D-damn it! Not only is this body unfamiliar, I'm injured too.. I can barely manage to fly.." Raditz says "I don't even want to know what Peper would do if she found out!" he added. Meanwhile Gohan, Krillin and Raditz Jr made it back to their hideout to sleeping Bulma and a worried Peper.

"Mom!" Raditz Jr yells as he runs and hugs Peper

"There you are!" Peper says as she hugs him tightly

"Sorry Mom I can't stay long because we're hurry!" Raditz Jr says

"Yeah! Bulma where is the Dragon Radar!?" Krillin says frantically

"Here it is!" Peper says with a kind smile then she hands Raditz Jr the Dragon Radar

"Thanks Mom! Hey guys they're over there!" Raditz Jr says as points towards the same direction as Frieza's ship.

And as soon as they can they left for the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile Vegeta had already made it to Frieza's ship first "Hmph, seems Frieza's stepped out, after all" said Vegeta then he went inside the ship searching for the Dragon Balls "I don't see the Dragon Balls anywhere. They must have hidden them, unless Frieza took them with him. Since Ginyu stayed behind earlier, it could only mean they're still around here. If that's the case it's only a matter of time that the Earthlings show up with that gadget of theirs" he said. Vegeta head towards the locker room "They should be here shortly I guess I'll swap my armor for something new while I can... I have to say Kakarot 's medicine is rather peculiar not only are my wounds are healed, but my strength has returned as well" said Vegeta then he checked for the available armor "Feh, they only have a older model in my size." He says then he puts on the armor "The Earthlings are arriving..it won't do to let them know I'm here.. I'll have to mask my power the way they do." he says. Then soon after Krillin, Gohan and Raditz Jr had arrived and they found the exact spot where they're buried.

"Hey guys they're over here!" said Raditz Jr

"Now that you mention it, it looks like something was buried here. Okay, let's hurry and dig em up!" Krillin said. Vegeta watch from afar "Look it's all seven!" Krillin exclaimed "Job well done. Now hurry up and this Shenron thing, so I can dispose of you and get my wish of eternal youth granted!" Vegeta thought to himself "Alright here it goes! We came here for this exact moment..Now let's get a look at the homegrown Shenron and wish our friends back!" said Krillin while Vegeta's patience grew thin and thinner "SHENRON COME FORTH AND GRANT OUR WISH!" Krillin yelled and they waited, but unfortunately not a single thing has happened.. No darkened skies, no dragon either.. "Shenron didn't come out! But why not!? How come Shenron didn't come whooshing out!?" said Krillin "Maybe the words are a little different here" said Gohan "Guys it feels like someone is coming for us!" said Raditz Jr "Y-yeah! There's two of them! Could it be those Ginyu guys!?" said Krillin "Guys mask your ki!" he as he grabbed Gohan and Raditz Jr and hid behind a rock. Soon Raditz and Jeice had arrived.

After battling with the Saiyan Brothers, Ginyu did something drastic he damaged himself and tried to switch bodies with Son Goku! But Goku's brother came to his rescue and ended up switching bodies with Ginyu instead!Wait so is Raditz,Ginyu or is Ginyu,Raditz? Anyway now the Z-Fighters had found the Dragon Balls, but unfortunately could not summon the Dragon then soon Jeice arrived with Raditz? Will the Z-Fighters ever get their wish or will Vegeta steal it from them!? And will Raditz get his body back!? These questions will be answered and more in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	35. Raditz is Ginyu? Ginyu is Raditz?

Last time in Good of Raditz, Raditz is Ginyu and Ginyu is Raditz!? Nail and Frieza had both left the Grand Elder's home and to a battlefield but the results for the battle was not good at all. Meanwhile the Dragon Balls have been discovered by Krillin, Gohan, and Raditz Jr and when they tried to summoned the home grown Shenron nothing happened, not even a dark cloud, but soon after Raditz and Jeice had arrived! What will happen this time!? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Captain Ginyu and Jeice both noticed that the Dragon Balls had been dug up "The Dragon Balls had been dug up!" said Jeice "What's the meaning of this!?" Ginyu said "Raditz! Haha! It's me! You really gave us a scare! I thought you were going to be that Ginyu guy! I didn't realize that you beat him, and got his partner to join our side!" said Krillin as he came out of hiding "Are you the one who dug up these Dragon Balls? How did you know they were here?" Ginyu asked "What are you talkin' about? With the Dragon Radar of course!" Krillin replied "Radar he said? They have something like that's?" said Jeice "So... Did you manage to make a wish?" Ginyu asks "That's just it, it didn't work. We don't know why. Maybe the incantation is different here." Krillin explained while Raditz Jr was feeling something was off about his Father "KRILLIN THAT'S NOT MY DAD!" yelled Raditz Jr then Ginyu attacked Krillin "So there's two more? There wasn't a scouter reading on my scouter. Apparently they can push their power levels down to zero" said Ginyu

"What did you do that for Raditz?" Krillin asks

"That's not Dad! I told you that's not really my Dad!" Raditz Jr said

"That's not Uncle Raditz? But it looks like him.." said Gohan confused

"He and I switched bodies, you see his was much stronger than mine.. THAT'S RIGHT ! I AM THE LEADER OF THE GINYU FORCE, CAPTAIN GINYU!" Ginyu said as he posed. What Ginyu said surprised Krillin and Gohan, but not Raditz Jr since he already had a idea that Ginyu and Raditz switch bodies. "Now then, why don't I give it a test drive...this incredible power that exceeds 180,000." Ginyu said then he charged at Krillin, Gohan and Raditz Jr.

Meanwhile Goku came back to Raditz "Kakarot what are you doing? They're gonna kill our kids, also Krillin!" said Raditz "Raditz you're hurt bad let me help" said Goku

"You should go ahead and save them instead" insisted Raditz

"I can't leave you behind Big Bro!" said Goku as he helped Raditz to the ship.

"Thank you Kakarot.." said Raditz

Back at the Ship Ginyu was still fighting Krillin, Gohan and Raditz Jr on his own and it seems things were getting worse by the second then Jeice's scouter beeped as it detected two power levels "Hey Captain Ginyu! The two punks followed us!" said Jeice then Raditz and Goku landed "I'm surprised you made it this far! If that's the worst damage I could do to myself, I guess I made the right decision!" said Ginyu "Guys listen to me! T-that isn't me! He switched bodies with me!" yelled Raditz !" yelled Raditz "THAT GUY UP THERE IS GINYU! DON'T HESITATE TO BEAT HIM UP! RIGHT NOW HE'S NO MATCH FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" He yelled

"What are you talking about!? Have you lost your mind too!?" said Krillin

"Haha! No match for them you say!? This used to be your body! We're talkin' a 180,000 power level here! There's no chance of them beating me!" Ginyu said

"I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there? That's still my body! You think you can control it's ki? Unless the mind and body are in perfect harmony,you're not going to put much power!" Raditz explains.

"Your bluffs aren't going to work on me, Captain Ginyu! Here, allow me to prove you wrong!" Ginyu says

Ginyu then began increasing his power level "Hahahahaha! Jeice how high is my power level!?" he said.

"I-it's about 23,000, sir..." replied Jeice.

"O-only 23,000!? Why only 23,000!?" questioned Ginyu

Raditz Jr found his chance to attack Ginyu so he took the chance and hit Ginyu with a powerful punch "Guys we can beat him like this!" said Raditz Jr then he charged right for Ginyu "Give my Dad his body back, you creep!" he yelled as he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks onto Ginyu "Jeice help! This actually hurts!" said Ginyu and Jeice was coming to his rescue but Son Goku stopped him "Hehehe you're not hurting my nephew!" he said "Damn it! Damn you Saiyans!" Ginyu yelled then he threw a giant ki blast at Raditz Jr, but he deflected it "Is that all you got!? And I thought you were Captain of the Ginyu Force!?" said Raditz Jr

"Damn it! This body was supposed to have a power of 180,000!" yelled Ginyu.

"Didn't you hear what Dad just said!? You can't control his body! Just give up and give it back!"said Raditz Jr

"Give up!? You want me, Ginyu to give up!?" questioned Ginyu then he a punch, but Raditz Jr dodged it. Meanwhile Goku and Jeice were fighting it out "How did you manage to hide from me, you Saiyan trash!" yelled Jeice "You guys rely on your scouter thingies too much! By now you guys should know I can control my ki" said Goku then he delivered a powerful punch to Jeice causing him to go flying and when he recovered, Vegeta was standing behind Jeice.

.

"Vegeta!?" he yelled

"That's right! It's I, Vegeta, the cause of your death!" said Vegeta

"You!? The cause of my death!? You can't stand up to me!" said Jeice

"Oh? Why don't you check my power on your precious scouter then" Vegeta says

"It can't be! It's impossible! Damn.. It must be broken" said Jeice then Vegeta laughed then attacked Jeice by chopping his chest, breaking his armor and causing his whole body to turn and when his whole body turned around, Vegeta smiled then blasted him with a giant ki blast. "There's no stopping Vegeta from killing..." Raditz said "Did you really had to take it that far Vegeta!?" yelled Goku "That's right Raditz and Kakarot keep being sentimental fools, you two will never be Super Saiyans. I'm the only one cut out to be a Super Saiyan" said Vegeta "Jeice... Killed by Vegeta!? How can this be!?" said Ginyu to himself then Vegeta said "You fools haven't finished off Ginyu yet!? You're holding back because he looks like Raditz aren't you? Fine I'll take care of him then!" then he charged right for Ginyu and attacked with everything he got! And the last blow sent Ginyu to the ground badly injured.

"Quit Vegeta you're gonna destroy my body!" Raditz yelled

"HERE WE GO!" Vegeta yelled as he prepared to kill Ginyu

Vegeta charged at Ginyu as fast as he could and Ginyu chuckled as Vegeta came straight for him "CHANGE NOW!" he yelled "This is my chance to get back to my glorious body!" Raditz yelled then he jumped as high as he could in front of the yellow beam. Raditz opened his eyes and he noticed he was on the ground! "Damn that bastard! How dare he get in the way!" said Ginyu "I did it..hehehe Jr didn't hold back.." said Raditz weakly. Meanwhile everyone looked confused about what just happened. "Damn it! I have to switch bodies again and quickly!" said Ginyu "I'LL BE TAKING THAT OF YOURS!" he yelled. A strange Namekian frog jumped by Raditz and it gave him an idea "CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled then the Body Switching beam shot out towards Vegeta! Raditz grabbed the frog and with the strength he had left he threw it into the beam! And before he realized it Ginyu's body was hopping away like a frog.

The fight continued with the Z-Fighters fighting Raditz, no wait fighting Ginyu! Meanwhile that was happening Goku fought Jeice to a inch of his life then Prince Vegeta finished him off! Ginyu tried to use his Body Switch technique on Vegeta but luckily Raditz jumped in the way! And he tried again but Raditz saved him again by throwing a Namekian frog in the way! Now Raditz has his awesome body back but sadly Raditz Jr wrecked it. What will happen to the Z-Fighters and Vegeta next!? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	36. Chase That Wish!

Last time on the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, the battle with the Ginyu Force has continued with Jeice and Captain Ginyu in Raditz's body! Weak and injured Raditz didn't give up on getting his body back! Goku and Jeice fought it out, but it was Vegeta got the last strike and killed Jeice! Captain Ginyu tried his Body Switch technique on Vegeta, but luckily Raditz jumped in the way and got his body back! Ginyu tried again, but he was foiled by Raditz again! Now that Raditz has old, badly damaged body back, it's time to face the dreaded Lord Frieza!

Raditz's weak and damaged body lied on the ground after Raditz Jr damaged it "Hey Bro! Are you alright!?" asked Goku as he helped Raditz up

"You pack quite the punch son" said Raditz to Raditz Jr

"Yeah sorry 'bout that" said Raditz Jr

"Well this isn't about you Raditz. Tell me what happened to Captain Ginyu." said Vegeta

"Well Ginyu's body ran away and that frog over there is Ginyu" explained Raditz. Vegeta then looked at the Ginyu frog and decided to let him go.

"Kakarot, you have any senzu beans left?" Asked Raditz

"Unfortunately,no I don't" replied Gokup

"Hmph.. I hate to admit it, but both Kakarot and Raditz will be both useful for when the showdown with Frieza begins. We need to heal Raditz's injuries and get him to full power. Bring him into the ship." said Vegeta.

Goku and Krillin helped Raditz in the ship then Vegeta lead them to a Medical Machine. "I haven't used this in forever" Raditz thought to himself as the machine filled with blueish liquid "The Medical Machine in this room is an older model, but it should more than suffice" said Vegeta "I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to Raditz" said Goku

"But Dad we need you!" whined Gohan

"You guys should be strong enough to hold off that Frieza guy!" Goku says

P"Now then let's get you some battle armor" said Vegeta

"Aww I hate wearing those!" Raditz Jr whined

Vegeta lead them to the locker room to find any remaining battle armor then he threw down some undershirts for them "Strip down and put those on. Make it quick!" Vegeta said "Geez, if Vegeta is asking for our help, this Frieza guy must be something else!' said Krillin "Frieza is very strong and quite scary. I've only saw him once and I couldn't move due all of the fear of Frieza" said Raditz Jr "Luckily I've found battle armor in your size" said Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan were confused, but Raditz Jr already had it on "It's stretchy so once you get your head through, you can force your arms in" he explained then Gohan and Krillin put their armor on and Krillin says "It's so light! They feel almost weightless! It's no fair, you guys get to wear something as nice as this, but I'd rather wear something you're wearing Vegeta. I mean the shoulders look easier to move around in" then Raditz Jr says "Don't worry Krillin, they don't get in the way too much!".

After getting everything figured out with the battle armor Krillin decides to go to the Grand Elder's home. Meanwhile back in a familiar scene, Nail was badly beaten and looked close to death "Here I am, using only my left arm, and well look at you. You won't be able to beat me like this, so why not cease this feeble resistance and just tell me how to use the Dragon Balls?" said Frieza. It was complete silence between them until Nail decided to fire a giant ki blast at Frieza hoping to deal some damage, but the effort was useless "You keep expanding this wasted effort. I'm afraid something like that will never work on me." Frieza says. Frieza then moved to Nail and punched him in the face, causing Nail to fall to the ground "Let me make this my final warning. You can either tell me how to make the Dragon Balls grant my wishes or die" said Frieza "Even if I were to tell you, it would do you no good. S-soon Dende will reach the Earthlings... H-he should be there at any moment and he'll tell them the words that you desperately want to know" said Nail "YOU LITTLE WORM! YOU'RE MERELY BUYING TIME!" said Frieza in a furious voice, he then he took off in a furious rage "I'll just call the Ginyu Force. Oh they're dead...WHY ARE THE GINYUS DEAD!? DAMN THEM!".

Meanwhile little Dende was heading towards Z-Fighters faster than ever thanks to the Grand Elder "Just a little further, Grand Elder said they were near the Maimai district" said Dende. Krillin was still heading towards the Grand Elder's when he sensed Dende's ki then he flew towards him "Hey Dende! Hey, don't let it the outfit fool you, it's just me!" said Krillin. Dende was happy to see Krillin again"Man, I'm glad to see you! We managed to gather all the Dragon Balls, but we couldn't make them do anything, so I was headed over to see the Grand Elder and ask him what to do" Krillin explained " "I thought so; the Grand Elder actually sent me here to tell you what to do! You have to speak in Namekian language or else you won't have your wish granted" explained Dende "But we have to hurry! The Grand Elder is drawing near and not to mention Frieza could be coming any minute!"

Krillin and Dende hurried back to Frieza's Spaceship. Both Gohan and Raditz Jr were waiting while Vegeta and Goku napped "Hey, Gohan you feel that? It's not Frieza's, but it's two power levels" said Raditz Jr "It's Krillin and Dende!" cheered Gohan. Krillin and Dende were both greeted by Raditz Jr and Gohan they then gathered the Dragon Balls since Dende has the words to grant Namek's Shenron! The gang quietly and carefully moved the Dragon Balls to an island far from Vegeta "Phew we did it.." Said Krillin in relief "Uh...guys something is coming at incredible speeds..." Pointed out Raditz Jr "It's..it's Frieza!" Exclaimed Krillin. The gang was right, it was Lord Frieza heading towards the gang's direction at high speed "Dende quickly! Summon the Dragon!" Said Krillin in frantic tone of voice while Dende frantically summoned the Dragon with these words "Takkarapto Popporunga Pupiritto Paro!" Then the Dragon Balls glowed an ominous glow, the sky grew dark then the Dragon Balls shot a giant wavy beam of energy. Frieza was confused about the situation while King Kai and the Z-Fighters had rejoiced when the Dragon was summoned.

Finally the Z-Fighters had summoned Namek's Dragon thanks to the help of Dende and the Grand Elder! Now they will be able to wish back their friends while Raditz heals and Vegeta and Goku nap. This is very unfortunate for Lord Frieza! Now go Z-Fighters wish back your friends and save the universe from the tyranny of Lord Frieza! Next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	37. The Summoning of Porunga! And Frieza!

Last time on the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, Raditz Jr., Gohan, and Krillin had met up with Dende and gotten the password for the Dragon Balls! Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz all had decided to take a rest, especially Raditz. Now the Z-Fighters had summoned the Namekian Shenron! Will the Z-Fighters wish their friends back? Or will Lord Frieza foil their plans?

The Namekian Dragon was huge, it was muscular, it had for horns and two antennae like the Namekians; overall green in color like Shenron. Raditz Jr., Gohan, and Krillin looked at it in awe and shock " This is the dragon!?" Said Raditz Jr in awe, he has never seen anything like this "To our people he's known as Porunga a word that means "God of Dreams." Dende explained then the Dragon spoke "THOU WHO HAST GATHERED THE DRAGON BALLS, SPEAK FORTH THY WISHES... I SHALL GRANT THEE THREE WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY CAPACITY." The gang looked at each other confused "Three!? Did he say three!?" Said Krillin confused "That's right, you can have three wishes granted." Answered Dende "That's awesome! We might be able to wish all our friends back!" Said Raditz Jr. excitedly. The gang hurried up with a wish to bring back everyone who were killed by the Saiyans and Dende translated the wish to Porunga because he didn't understood English. "THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED. I AM ABLE TO BRING ONLY ONE PERSON BACK TO LIFE AT A TIME." Explained Porunga, unfortunately, King Kai was dissatisfied by this and told the rest of the Z-Fighters about the unfortunate situation then Piccolo exclaimed "Let me speak to Gohan! I beg you!" While the Namek gang didn't know what to do before Vegeta or even Lord Frieza finds them! Then suddenly the gang heard a familiar voice talking to them "H-hey Gohan isn't that Piccolo's voice!?" Asked Raditz Jr "Yeah, it is!" Replied Gohan then Piccolo spoke again "I'm speaking directly into your minds through Kai!" The gang had a confused look again "I'm aware that you can have three wishes granted, but that only one of us can be wished back at a time.. Listen closely! With your first wish bring me back to life! Once I'm brought back Kami will return as well, meaning the Dragon Balls will reappear and the others here can be brought back to life too!" Explained Piccolo.

Everyone seemed to agree to the wish as it was the best choice to do so, Piccolo continued with the second wish "Once I've been resurrected have me sent to Namek where you guys are! I want to fight on my Home World against this Frieza guy; the bastard responsible for the slaughter of my people! I've become much stronger her, I know I can beat him! Summon me to that Planet got it!?" Gohan nodded in agreement "O-okay Mr. Piccolo!" He said "I'm counting on you! Do whatever you want with your third wish!" Krillin told Dende what to wish for "VERY WELL... I SHALL GRANT THY FIRST WISH" Porunga said in a loud booming voice. Meanwhile Vegeta had woken up from his nap feeling something was amiss "What was that!? Something is on its way here! ...A tremendous power level, it must be Frieza!" He said then he looked around until he noticed the sky "What in the world is going on!? Why is the sky so dark!? This Planet doesn't have a night!" Then he noticed Porunga in the distance "It-it's a monster!" So much had happened when he fell asleep, then he flew towards the island while Piccolo had been revived! And Kami had returned to the Lookout! The gang had used their second wish to bring Piccolo to Planet Namek. Everything is going according to plan until Vegeta had arrived on the scene. "SO THAT'S IT IS!? YOU THINK YOU PUNKS CAN PULL A FAST ONE ON ME, PRINCE VEGETA!? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Yelled Vegeta, the gang were very scared "YOU FOOLS! DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU PISSED AWAY OUR ONLY CHANCE AT BEATING FRIEZA!? UNLESS I'M MADE IMMORTAL, WE WILL NEVER STAND A CHANCE OF BEATING HIM!" Raditz Jr. panicked and explained "W-wait! We've only used two wishes! One more can be granted!" Vegeta's exterior cooled down and exhaled then smirked.

Meanwhile Frieza was heading towards the Dragon at high speeds and was furious! "...What is that column of light..!?...The power levels are there too. N-NO THEY'RE USING THE DRAGON BALLS TO GET THEIR WISH!" He yelled, while Vegeta were pressuring the gang to make his wish "W-we don't have a choice! Who knows how much longer Dad's injuries will heal!" Exclaimed Raditz Jr., while Piccolo was in awe, he was finally home "...So this is my home land.. But this is no time for sentiment, I have to find Gohan and the others. But where? Damn they're not anywhere nearby." He said to himself then found the gang's power level and flew towards them while Porunga impatiently waits for the third wish. "I AWAIT THY FINAL WISH...SPEAK NOW" Vegeta was putting a lot of pressure on Dende by telling him this "MAKE ME IMMORTAL AT ONCE! DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED BY FRIEZA!?" While the rest were panicking "Krillin Frieza is almost here!" Exclaimed Gohan then Krillin fell under the pressure "AT THIS POINT IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! DENDE LET HIM HAVE HIS WISH! VEGETA MAY BE EVIL BUT HE'S STILL A LOT BETTER THAN FRIEZA! I HATE TO SAY IT BUT IT'S OUR ONLY OPTION!" He explained then suddenly Porunga's red eyes had lose their red glow and suddenly disappeared! The Dragon Balls had fallen with great force to the ground, but they looked like boulders!

The gang was very confused especially Vegeta and Raditz Jr. "Why did the Dragon disappear!? What happened to the Dragon and the Dragon Balls!?" Asked Raditz Jr. then Dende explained in simple, but sad words "...The Grand Elder has passed away...the Grand Elder who had created Dragon Balls, has reached the end of life..."

Vegeta didn't care, he was being selfish, he yelled at Dende about his wish and his well being than the gang's, then they heard a voice that was very familiar to Vegeta and voice that Raditz Jr. had probably heard once his lifetime " FRIEZA!" They all yelled. "Now you've done it. All of you..you've shattered my dreams of immortality." Said Frieza in a dissatisfied voice then he added "I'm not picking up on any of the Ginyu Force..have you killed them? Sadly I'm afraid this won't do...are you ready to pay the price? Having the Dragon Balls turn into stone at the very last moment...that's quite a shame for Vegeta..and the son of Raditz..but even more of a shame for me." He then floated down to the gang, they were very frightened "Never before have I been so disrespected. I had no idea things would play out like this...now you'll pay..VILE FILTH SUCKING MAGGOTS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL, AND SAVOR EVERY SECOND!"

The Z-Fighters had summoned the Namekian Shenron, Porunga! Unfortunately they couldn't wish everyone back, but they managed to wish back Piccolo along with Kami! Now they have the Earth Dragon Balls back, while Piccolo had returned home with the second wish, now he's here to help the Z-Fighters while Goku and Raditz rest. Unfortunately for the Z-Fighters Frieza had arrived on the scene and he is furious with them! What's the destiny of the Z-Fighters now!? Will they be wiped out by Frieza!? Or will they survive the onslaught that'll soon come!? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	38. The Terrifying Frieza! Be Careful Guys!

In the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, the Z-Fighters had summoned the Namekian Shenron, Porunga! Fortunately the had three wishes and used the one to bring back Piccolo and Kami! And the second one to bring Piccolo to Namek, but unfortunately the Grand Elder had passed away..even more bad news had come to the Z-Fighters with Frieza arriving on the scene! What will happen to them next!? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

"NONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH!" Yelled Frieza, but Vegeta was smirking to himself and was pretty confident that he could beat Lord Frieza "You've finally showed your true colors...go on then try it! But if you think I'll be bested that easily, I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken!" Vegeta said to Frieza, Frieza was smirking as well for he had a few tricks up his sleeves. "Heheh... Of all the things you might have said, it seems that you've forgotten how vastly terrifying I can be..LET'S REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!" Said Frieza, everyone was quite terrified except Vegeta, but Frieza's power level was increasing tremendously! Meanwhile Piccolo was on his way to help the others when he discovered a faint power level up ahead. The faint power level was coming from the weak Nail.

Piccolo noticed how similar he was to him in appearance then he spoke to him "...You must be the Namekian the Earthlings were speaking of...then their wish was granted...I'm glad." He spoke softly, trying to conserve energy.

"Ho..you seem to know the details huh?..Then you must also know that I'm in a hurry to rescue them, apologies, but I have no choice but to leave you here to die.." Piccolo said to Nail.

"I...I'm surprised...I don't know what kind of training you've done...but you have attained unbelievable amounts of power...which makes it all more shameful...if only you had come back here as your original single self...you could even defeat Frieza." He said which shocked Piccolo for a sec.

"A-are you saying that if I merged with Kami, that our power would surpass even that bastard Frieza?" Piccolo said in example.

"T-that's right... I was clearly beaten by Frieza, but I know his capabilities are... " Replied Nail

Piccolo was listening carefully to every word that Nail had to say, but was still hesitant about the fusion with him "Well it won't make a difference now...besides I refuse to rejoin with him again!" He said in refusal

Nail was getting desperate "T-then join with me! I am the only Warrior Type Namekian on this world..."

Piccolo was a little surprised when Nail said that to him, but still he listened "Your power will increase several times over.." Explained Nail

"As tempting as your offer is, I want to be who I am, I don't want to join your individuality with my own."

After some negotiating with Piccolo, Nail finally got him to agree to fuse with him. Piccolo rested his hand gently on Nail's arm, still in disbelief then suddenly a beam of energy emerged from Nail and all that power and energy had merged with Piccolo along with his body. Piccolo couldn't believe it he had so much that he could shout "SUCH POWER! SUCH AMAZING POWER! I CAN DO IT! I CAN WIN! I CAN DO THIS!" He shouted then flew off towards the gang's location feeling reborn and alive! But unfortunately the gang do not have such power against Frieza, all terrified "What huge ki..w-we don't stand a chance!" Said Krillin while Frieza smirked "Of course not. Could four mere ants defeat a dinosaur?" He said to them all, but Vegeta scoffed in his face and said "Yes we can! If all four of us band together, you'll have your work cut out for you." Frieza lightly chuckled at his efforts to scare him "You may not realize it, but their power levels are growing quickly! Especially the little ones' they have hidden powers greater than even they can imagine and as for me I'm becoming what you fear most: A Super Saiyan!" Vegeta added. Frieza charged straight for Vegeta yelling "ENOUGH OF YOUR PATHETIC LIES!" He tried punching Vegeta, but he grabbed it, struggling to keep it from his face and Frieza tried once more, but failed again when Vegeta grabbed his other hand. They both struggled while Vegeta's power level increased so fast that it broke Frieza's scouter, they then gave each other space, Vegeta was breathing heavily while Frieza smirked to himself "I see..so there's some truth to your claims after all.." He said while the rest of the gang thought to themselves "Maybe I can do this...Dad was right, I am strong enough to handle Frieza. I am strong! After all I am my Father's son!" Raditz Jr thought himself, boosting his confidence a bit. Gohan was being a bit confident as well, but Krillin had some doubts in his mind "What could Frieza be hiding? Is he about to pull a trick?" He thought.

Vegeta calmed down and smirked "Go ahead Frieza transform... If we're going to do this, why don't you just show us your true form and be done with it?" Vegeta was just baiting him now, Frieza congratulated him for knowing, but questioned on how he knew "That bastard Zarbon had already told me your ability to transform." Vegeta said to clear things up, this terrified the gang even more "Fine... If you want to die so badly I'll show you!" Said Frieza. Raditz Jr didn't lose his confidence though, he wanted to prove he could a little transformation "My reasons to transform is a little different... I only transform because I have too much power and cannot control it myself." Frieza explained, but Vegeta was in disbelief "Don't let him fool you, he's bluffing." He said while Frieza smirked "Are you sure about that? Watch closely now. This isn't something you get to see everyday. When I attacked the Saiyan's homeworld of Planet Vegeta and fought the King, I was able to do so without needing to transform... And as I recall, your Father was helpless against me." He bragged, but Vegeta didn't really care as he had already surpassed his Father, King Vegeta. Frieza began to increase his power level a bit and blew off his battle armor! Vegeta scoffed once more and said "What kind of transformation is that!? You call taking your armor off and getting a little taller a transformation!?" Frieza had a menacing aura about him then suddenly he began to increase his power level rapidly! Frieza's torso grew as if he was going to explode! He's legs and arms grew and became muscular, causing him to be taller! His transformation looked painful as his head, neck, and horns changed shape.

Once he changed shaped, he had kneel down and smirked, Frieza knew how powerful he was in his new form. The Z-Fighters knew as well and was even more terrified of his new form.

The Z-Fighters are in deep trouble with Frieza now and he has shown what he's capable of ! Unfortunately Raditz and Goku are still resting back at Frieza's Spaceship, but luckily a new and improved Piccolo is on his way to help the Z-Fighters! But will he be enough to help until Raditz and Goku arrive!? What terrors does Frieza hold for the Z-Fighters!? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	39. The Terror of Frieza Begins!

Last time in Good of Raditz, the Z-Fighters had brought Piccolo home! Now he's here to help the Z-Fighters with the evil Lord Frieza! But the Z-Fighters are in deep trouble with Frieza and could possibly be eradicated by him! How will the Z-Fighters fight him, knowing he can transform!? What will Frieza do to them!? Will Piccolo make it in time!? Find out in this exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Frieza had transformed into a new and even more terrifying self, it even terrified Vegeta! Frieza spoke once more "Heh..you're in it for now...now that I've transformed I won't be as gentle as I was before..I have so much power. Last time I went into this form my power level last clocked at..1,000,000." Raditz Jr was definitely scared "We're gonna die..." He said while Vegeta was in denial about his power, then Frieza slowly raised his fist in front of his face and opened it up, exerted as much ki as possible causing a huge explosion that blew the gang away and the island! "KRILLIN! DENDE!" Raditz Jr and Gohan yelled, searching for their friends' bodies, but luckily they showed up with Krillin holding Dende. Frieza lightly chuckled, his voice much deeper than his first "Your swiftness in fleeing is impressive. I applaud you, but then that was my way of saying hello. Even a Saiyan is capable of that. Heheh..the look on your face is pathetic Vegeta. It seems that you grossly underestimated my strength..Now who should I send to Hell first? HOW ABOUT YOU!?"

Frieza angrily charged at Raditz Jr and Gohan's general direction then suddenly pierced Gohan in the gut, Krillin and Raditz Jr were frozen in fear "GOHAN! NOOO!" Cried Raditz Jr, that bastard Frieza smirked "Oops sorry.. I accidentally jabbed my horn into you..." He said sarcastically, then repeatedly jabbed him before tossing him into the sea. Raditz Jr chased after his body while crying out his name, but Frieza had stopped him from going any further "Think you save him? It's no use. He'll be dead soon. Never mind him, why don't you worry about yourself instead?" He said, Raditz Jr's face slowly filled with anger "Move.." He mumbled, Frieza heard him but ignored him "I SAID MOVE!" He yelled that time. Raditz Jr was obviously angry then suddenly kicked Frieza in the face then gave him a left uppercut directly in the jaw, his attacks were actually doing damage to Frieza, he finished his attack with a kick that sent Frieza flying then threw a giant ki blast his way then shot multiple ki blasts his way. Vegeta was surprised at his power "Incredible...when the kid loses control, he can draw out that much power!? D-does that mean he's the closest to becoming Super Saiyan!?" He thought to himself then Raditz Jr noticed that Gohan's body had surfaced, luckily Krillin made it there in time with Dende "Don't worry Jr he's still alive!" Krillin called to Jr "Stay focused! We don't have time for him! Did you think Frieza would be killed that easy!?" Yelled Vegeta, trying to hide his fear.

Frieza gotten back his feet without a smirk this time, but instead a frown while he looked at Raditz Jr "So kid... It seems there's more to you than meets the eye. I'm not going to lie to you, that even hurt me a little bit... But you chose the wrong opponent. You only succeeded in making me angry." He said. Meanwhile Raditz thinks to himself as he heals "Please... Everyone hang tight... Especially you son...Frieza I will end you personally.. I swear it!" He could feel Frieza's power and the danger everyone was in, while Goku rests besides him. Piccolo was still on his way and faster than ever "Frieza's power had shot up like a rocket! Hang in there Gohan! I'll be there soon!" He said to himself. Back at the battlefield Frieza was powering up "Allow me to return pain you've caused me several fold." Frieza said with a evil smirk, while Krillin drags Gohan's weak body out the water, Frieza floated up to Gohan's level "GET OUT OF THERE!" Warned Vegeta, but Frieza had kicked Raditz Jr down to the ground causing him to bounce "Oh dear, don't get yourself hurt so quickly. I'm only just getting warmed up!" Said Frieza, Vegeta was getting tired of doing nothing and decided to fire a large ki blast at Frieza while his back was turned! Vegeta was very confident that did plenty of damage, but his confidence went back down when Frieza turned to him and said "Don't be in such a rush Vegeta.. You and I will have plenty time to play once I'm finished with this runt!" He then floated back down to Raditz Jr. "Now then how would you like to be dealt with?" Frieza asked him as he stood up, Raditz Jr was definitely pissed, he then charged at Frieza trying to punch and kick at him, but it was useless.

Frieza grabbed Raditz Jr by the hair and knee kicked him in the side and dropped him afterwards, Raditz Jr screamed in pain before Frieza kicked him away, but before Frieza could deal more damage Raditz Jr used his ki to get away. Frieza smirked once again and gotten in front of Raditz Jr and slapped him back down with his tail! Jr screamed more screams of pain as he stood up, he got him in the back this time. When Jr looked up Frieza was gone "H-he's gone!" He exclaimed when Frieza grabbed his head and said "Here I am." And elbowed him to ground and stepped on him! "This is the end..NOW DIE!" Frieza said as he began crushing Jr's skull then he turned to look at Vegeta " What's wrong Vegeta? Aren't you going to save him? He's not going to last much longer." Frieza was trying to bait to attack, Raditz could feel the ki dropping "Frieza you bastard! I will fucking kill you! Hang on son...I'll be healed soon I hope.." He had vein bulging on his forehead, chest, and arms, Raditz was very pissed.

Frieza was crushing Jr's skull then he felt something coming from behind, it was a Kienzan! Frieza jumped up, but the attack had already gotten his tail, meanwhile in the distance Gohan and Krillin were up and about! Frieza was shocked to see Gohan up and alive "He should be wounded at the least!" He exclaimed while Krillin threw more Kienzan at him, Frieza dodged every last one. Krillin smiled then taunted Frieza, that pissed him off so he decided to chase Krillin, this is what Krillin wanted, for Frieza to chase him. Krillin and Frieza stopped, it was obvious that he was pissed "I don't know how you're back in action, but how dare you clip the tail of Lord Frieza!? I'LL RIP YOU APART SO THOROUGHLY THAT YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE!" He yelled, while Krillin thought to himself "He's too much for me to handle... The best I can do is run from him.." He then shouted "TAIYOKEN!" And a flash of light had momentarily blinded Frieza. Krillin wanted Vegeta to attack, but he was distracted by Dende, Jr, and Gohan "Thank goodness you're still alive! I'll fix up right away!" Said Dende as he began to completely heal Jr while Frieza regained his sight barely "Why did you keep the Namekian kid's ability from me!?" Yelled Vegeta "We weren't, we didn't know he could do this either! If we did we'd had him fix up Raditz earlier!" Krillin explained, then Jr sprung up ready for action!

Raditz Jr was definitely pissed as he began to increase his power tremendously "Just like a real Saiyan, his power level shot up dramatically after he's recovered... Good it seems that luck is finally tipping in our favor.." Said Vegeta to himself, Frieza was surprised at this sudden jump of power "Im..impossible! Now the runt is back! He should be on verge of death by now!" He said, while the Z-Fighters felt someone coming.

The terror of Frieza has begun! He began his onslaught with Gohan by stabbing him with his horn and almost killing him! Raditz Jr was pissed and decided to fight back, but that wasn't a smart move, for Frieza had gotten the upper hand and threatened Jr's life! Luckily for him Krillin and Gohan return with a Kienzan, saving his life! Also fortunate for Jr, Dende had discovered he can heal and so has Vegeta! What will happen to the Z-Fighters next with Piccolo arriving soon!? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	40. The New Piccolo vs Frieza!

Last time in the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, Frieza had begun his onslaught with Gohan and Raditz Jr! But he went after Gohan first by stabbing him with his horn, leaving Gohan for dead! Raditz Jr decided to fight back, but it was hopeless, Frieza had gotten the upper hand!

When the dust cleared it revealed a familiar face, it was Piccolo! He has finally arrived on the scene! Gohan and Raditz Jr were very excited to see their fellow Namekian again "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Said Piccolo while Frieza frowned "Thank goodness! We were waiting for you !" Said Raditz Jr "So this is Frieza..I see.. He seems to be quite the formidable monster." Piccolo commented while Vegeta scoffed "Tch, if it isn't the bastard we killed back on Earth... I get it.. Yes, I wondering what was you wished for with the Dragon Balls. You went and brought back this good for nothing piece of garbage!" He said. Piccolo kept his focus on Frieza, but still replied that previous comment "Excuse me for being garbage this, after I've taken care of Frieza, you're next on my list." Vegeta smirked and lightly chuckled at him "After you've taken care of Frieza, you say? That's funny. I didn't that Namekians were capable of telling jokes..."

Frieza frowned at the sight of the Namekian, Piccolo "So, yet another Namekian remains alive...there's something different about him that sets him apart from all other Namekians. He's more imposing than the others..even so his fate will be the same. He's no match for me." He said to himself. "Now then, it's time to clean up the cosmic trash. You four stay out of this." Piccolo the others as he floated down to the ground, Dende noticed Piccolo coming down and noticed how similar he was to Nail. Piccolo said this to Dende without looking back "Take shelter Dende or you'll wind up caught up in the crossfire." Dende did he was ordered and ran to the nearest hideout he could find then Frieza lowered himself to higher ground so he can stare down at Piccolo. "He's crazy! He has no idea how terrible Frieza is!" Exclaimed Krillin while Vegeta lightly chuckled "He'll find out soon enough." Said Vegeta, but Gohan and Raditz Jr had confidence in Piccolo "..I don't know Mr. Piccolo isn't the type of person to fight unprepared. He always senses out his opponents strength. If he thinks he can win, he must have a reason." Said Gohan then Raditz Jr added "That's right, Mr. Piccolo wouldn't charge straight for Frieza like that. Right?". After the silence Piccolo charged straight for Frieza as fast as he could then suddenly punched Frieza in the face, catching him off guard, causing him to go flying across the battlefield.

Piccolo chased after him and tried to smack Frieza down, but he regain his senses and dodged the attack in time then kicked Piccolo in the face, causing him to fall, but Piccolo used the force of the push from the rock to headbutt Frieza in the bottom jaw. Frieza counterattacks with his tail and actually knocked Piccolo down, then Frieza shot a giant ki blast at him, but Piccolo deflected with his bare hand! Then Piccolo shot an even bigger ki blast! Frieza was still standing, but he was badly damaged, while the rest of the Z-Fighters were in shock. "I..I can't believe it! He's as good as Frieza!" Said Krillin, surprised by Piccolo's power "Go! Mr. Piccolo! Go for it!" Said Jr very excited. Frieza was pissed and slightly annoyed then he smirked for an odd reason and suddenly rammed his elbow into Piccolo's face and slammed him down, Frieza tried again, but Piccolo used his ki to send him straight into the sky like a rocket. Frieza got up there as fast as he could and gotten higher than Piccolo then he used both of his fist to slam Piccolo down as hard as he can. Once they were on the ground, Piccolo gotten up kinda weak while Frieza looked at him struggle "You'll have to forgive me for earlier, I didn't give you enough credit. I can see that you're capable of holding your own so I thought I'd show you more of my power." He said, Vegeta was beginning to feel terrified now "Th-there's no end to his power... And I believed I could fight that monster!?" He thought to himself. Piccolo stood up and began to take off his cape and turban, both objects made a loud thud as they hit the ground. Piccolo popped his knuckles and neck "I suppose I'll do the same. No more playing around." He said with a smirk, Frieza looked at him with disbelief "What did you say!? Are you saying you've been holding back until now!? Heh.. I didn't think Namekians could tell tall-tales." He said while Piccolo smirked, making sure Frieza will know soon about his power. The rest of the Z-Fighters realize that he took off his cape and turban "Piccolo's been fighting with that heavy cape and turban this entire time!?" Exclaimed Krillin, Vegeta looked at him slightly confused "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF ALL THE NAMEKIANS THAT YOU'VE SLAUGHTERED!" Shouted Piccolo

But Frieza just smirked at him, as if he was mocking Piccolo then he said "It seems that I've given you the wrong idea... What you see now is but a fraction of my true power.." Piccolo didn't want to believe him "Were you aware that I'd already transformed once before you arrived? I shall grant you the same feeling of terror that I gave Vegeta and the others." Frieza said, Piccolo was slightly confused "But first, allow me to tell you something that will fill you with despair. Each I, Frieza transform my power increases substantially and I have two more transformations still remaining. Do you know what that means?" He added. Hearing that terrified the Z-Fighters even more "Did you hear that!?" Exclaimed Krillin "F-Frieza can transform two more times!? Oh noo!" Said Jr with fear in his voice then Frieza yelled "NOW LET ME SHOW YOU! I HOPE YOU FEEL HONORED, YOU ARE THE FIRST TO SEE THIS HAPPEN!"

Now that Piccolo had arrived, he gotten his turn with evil Lord Frieza! But the whole time he had his cape and turban on, but now he's gotten it off and things about to get serious! Frieza not only has one trick up his sleeve but two now he's threatening to use his third form on Piccolo and the rest of my Z-Fighters! Now the Z-Fighters are more terrified, how powerful could to this new form be!? How will it change the fight!? Will this be the end of the Z-Fighters or will they manage to survive past this form to see the next!? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	41. Frieza's Final Transformation!

In the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, Piccolo had finally arrived on the scene to help fight against Frieza! Piccolo held his own against the evil tyrant thanks to the fusion with Nail! But will the new Piccolo be enough for Frieza and his new transformation!? Find out in this next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!

Frieza stared down at each other, Piccolo slightly terrified while Frieza was very confident about his next form "Haha! Prepare yourself to bear witness to the second transformation of the mighty Lord Frieza!" Frieza said then he began yelling as his power increased as his body began to change form once more. His back grew spikes, his shoulder pads stretched out, and his entire head had stretched out to a completely different shape. Frieza's transformation was complete, "Heh. Thank you for waiting...now if you're ready let's begin round two, shall we?" He said to Piccolo, Piccolo was definitely scared now "You're a monster!" He said. The rest of the Z-Fighters were scared "...Wait he hasn't changed that much has he...?" Said Krillin "Fool! Can't you feel his power!? It's nothing like it was before! Not only that, but it seems he's able to exercise a far greater degree of control.." Commented Vegeta.

Raditz could feel Frieza's power shot up like a rocket "Frieza's power shot up again! What the hell is going on!? Don't tell me...Frieza can transform! Ugh this is pissin' me off more! Kakarot get the hell up please!" He thought to himself. While Frieza smirked to himself and was talking to Piccolo as if he was having a casual conversation with him "So, removing your clothing has made you lighter. Then that must mean your speed has improved as well. You seemed quite sure of yourself." He said then he charged straight for Piccolo, but Piccolo used his speed to dodge Frieza. Frieza caught up to Piccolo just as fast "Damn it! You may have power but I speed! You'll never catch up to me!" Piccolo said to himself, but he was wrong, Frieza was right in front of him "Well well..Did you miss me?" Asked Frieza sarcastically then suddenly shot Piccolo with a Finger Beam into the knee! Frieza then shot multiple Finger Beams at Piccolo at rapid fire, immobilizing the Namekian! Jr and Gohan were fed up with this torture and decided to charge straight for Frieza themselves, Krillin tried to go after him but Vegeta grabbed his wrist tight "What are you doing!? Your running off won't help anybody! Never mind them, blast me within an inch of my life!" Said Vegeta.

Frieza was still firing his Crazy Finger Beams at Piccolo then suddenly Gohan charged at Frieza, but Frieza dodged but he didn't notice Jr was powering up a full power ki blast from above "NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE! FULL POWER!" He yelled as he fired the largest ki blast he could manage. The blast hit Frieza, but Frieza managed to slow it down with his body as it was pushing him down. Frieza was close to the ground then suddenly he launched it back up at Raditz Jr! The ki blast was heading towards him faster, but luckily Piccolo used his energy to throw a ki blast, knocking the larger one out the way of Jr!Jr sighed in relief while Frieza was on the ground in awe "This is strange... The little ones shouldn't have that kind of power.. After being so close to death, it's as if they're a different person... I know that bastard son of Raditz is a Saiyan... Does that mean the other one is a Saiyan as well? But every Saiyan was wiped out except Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Peper. Whose child could the other be?" He said to himself.

"He may have bounced back your attack, but you've become so much stronger Raditz Jr. Same to you to Gohan. I-I'm proud of you both." Said Piccolo while Frieza was still wondering about Gohan "He doesn't take after Vegeta or Nappa..could he be Raditz's second child? No.. He's different. There's something familiar about him. I cannot allow even a single Saiyan to survive.. I must eliminate every last drop of Saiyan blood. I do not believe in the ridiculous Super Saiyan legend, but I always choose to err on the side of caution. Vegeta and the little ones are growing stronger right before my eyes." He said to himself. Vegeta was still hassling Krillin to blast him to an inch of life "Listen! You know that Saiyans grow stronger each time we recover from the brink of death, right!? You need to blast me within an inch of my life! It won't work if the injury is self-inflection! You need to be the who does it! Hurry! Before Frieza has the time to perform his last transformation!" Pleaded Vegeta, but Krillin was still refusing to hurt him "Don't worry, I'll lower my power level down to a minimum. Even one of your attacks will be plenty. We're fortunate to have that Namekian kid's healing abilities." Said Vegeta "Regardless of how much I hate you, I can't do it... Besides Raditz and Goku should be healed soon." Said Krillin.

Frieza smirked and had his arms out then said "Alright then.. It would be a relatively simple matter for me to blast you to pieces the way I am now. But before I do that allow me to show you the ultimate power more fearsome than death itself! Feast your eyes while you can on my final transformation, my true form!" That definitely caught the attention of the Z-Fighters, while Frieza began his transformation Vegeta yelled at Krillin one more time and with no choice Krillin shot Vegeta in the torso with a ki blast. Vegeta's body began to fall to the ground while he said "I'm about to become a Super Saiyan.." Piccolo looked at Gohan and Jr then told them "Guys we need to get out of here!" Then the boys nodded and helped Piccolo relocate from Frieza. "Don't worry Mr. Piccolo we'll get your wounds fixed!" Said Gohan and Jr added "Yeah this kid named Dende can help you!" Then they lied Piccolo down next to Krillin and ran looking for Dende. Vegeta was already near him and tried talking with him "Wh-what do you mean you can't heal me?" asked a weak Vegeta "I can't do it! You've killed so many of my friends... I can't heal someone as evil as you!" He said. "B-bastard! Unless you heal me, we'll never defeat Frieza!" Explained Vegeta, but Dende still refused and ran off to the others then Vegeta fell to the ground about pass out.

With Frieza on the ropes he was getting desperate then decided to begin one more and final transformation! After convincing Krillin, Vegeta finally got what he wanted, a inch of death! Now he needs Dende to heal him but Dende is refusing his request and decided to leave Vegeta behind! With Frieza starting his transformation and Vegeta's bound to fail what will happen to the Z-Fighters once Frieza finishes his transformation!? Will this be the annihilation of the Z-Fighters!? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	42. A Defeated Prince!

Last time on the last exciting chapter of Good of Raditz, Piccolo had gotten pummeled by Frieza's third and second to last form! And Frieza is ready to cause more hell with his final yet terrifying form! This could be the end of the Z-Fighters as we know it! But will it!? Find out in this exciting chapter!

Vegeta laid there in pain about to pass out or worse, die. Gohan, Jr, and Krillin ran to the dying Vegeta's location "When Saiyans like Vegeta recover from being nearly being dead, their power go way up, you two know about that right?" Said Krillin then they noticed Dende flying towards them. Frieza was unleashing his power preparing to transform for one last time when he notice Dende near Piccolo "I-is it t-true that you can heal injuries..?" Said Piccolo weakly, Dende nodded then healed all Piccolo's injuries. Then it Frieza 'That's it! That's how they did it!" He exclaimed while Piccolo stood up astonished "Wow..this is unreal.. Do I have this ability?" He said but Dende replied with "No, you belongto the warrior class." Krillin looked at Dende "Dende, I can understand why you don't want to heal Vegeta, but right now, we really need his help" He said but little Dende looked stubborn and slightly upset "HE'S THE SAME AS FRIEZA! HE'S KILLED NAMEKIANS IN COLD BLOOD!" Dende yelled then Piccolo looked at him "Do it for me please. I can handle Vegeta but Frieza is another matter." Piccolo said a assuring voice then suddenly a blast of power erupted on the island from across the way.

As the Z-Fighters thought Frieza had finished his final transformation, smoke was everywhere, the Z-Fighters stood there terrified wondering what the next monstrous form would look like! Jr quickly told Dende to quickly heal Vegeta as silhouette appeared in all the smoke and dust. Vegeta stood up and looked at Dende with no signs of showing his appreciation then suddenly kicked Dende hard then yelled "Be grateful that I let you live!" then turned his head as he sensed Frieza's power level from the island across. "I sense that's Frieza's power level… so then you've finally shown your true self, have you?" He said. The smoke and dust had finally cleared revealing Frieza's true and final form, but something seem off about this transformation… Frieza wasn't as tall or as buff as his previous forms, kinda short but not as short as his first form and he looked plain in appearance. The Z-fighter's were slightly confused about this new transformation "Th-that's Frieza's true form? He's smaller and more slender...he doesn't look that strong." Said Krillin while Jr chuckled lightly as he looked as he looked at Frieza's new form "That form makes him look ridiculous! So small!" Piccolo added his comment about Frieza's final form "He's a textbook example of why you don't gauge someone's ability by their appearance. This makes his other forms look gentle."

Frieza, without a word, lifted his finger then suddenly fired a Death Beam that flew passed the Z-Fighters and hit someone unexpected...Dende! Everyone looked back in shock as they noticed Dende's dead body lying on the ground while Frieza smirked "Now none of you can be revived right?" Frieza gave the Z-Fighters a sinister grin for he known what he had done.

Angrily the Z-Fighters charged and attacked Frieza, but to no prevail Frieza dodged every one of their attacks, but they were no match for Frieza's speed and agility. Suddenly Frieza vanished! As soon as Piccolo had turned around, two Death Beams had zoomed past him and were heading straight for Gohan and Jr! But the unexpected happened, Vegeta kicked the children to safety. Both Piccolo and Krillin were confused by the situation, how could Vegeta see the attack but not them? "Has his power risen that much?" Piccolo asked himself while Jr and Gohan thanked Vegeta for saving them, but Vegeta returned an arrogant look "I didn't do it for you. I just wanted to show off what I can do!" He said.

Frieza noticed Vegeta's smug aura stinking up the air and smirked "Vegeta you sure are full of yourself. Has the helplessness of your situation made you delusional…?" He said, but Vegeta had a comeback for that remark "Go ahead and smirk while you can! What stands before you is the thing you fear most… A Super Saiyan!" Frieza stared at him for a bit then began to chuckle "Heh heh heh… I never knew you had such a sense of humor." Suddenly Vegeta charged at Frieza with all he got " KAKAROT AND RADITZ WON'T EVEN GET A SHOT AT YOU!" He yelled right before Frieza disappeared again. Vegeta had gotten duped by Frieza's afterimage trick! In the distance Frieza stood there in disappointment "So I make one little move at full speed, and all the sudden your head is spinning and you call yourself a Super Saiyan?" It was obvious that Frieza was mocking Vegeta's pride once again. Frieza stood there looking at Vegeta's dumbfounded look and smirked " I believe it's clear that you're no match for my superior speed. The Super Saiyan really nothing more than a silly legend after all!" Vegeta was well in denial "I-is this really the best that I'm capable of? I-It can't be! I refuse to accept it! I-I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! DIE FRIEZA!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs, like the roar of a prideful lion, fire a large planet busting ki blast towards Frieza, but it didn't stop the tyrant a bit, right before the ki blast made impact Frieza kicked as hard as he could into the opposite direction!

The Z-Fighters couldn't believe it, how could someone deflect such an attack!? "I didn't think he was capable of this!" Jr was shocked yet scared of Frieza's capabilities, such strength, but yet a frail appearance. Something new was happening to Vegeta, he had finally snapped, his pride broken which made him tremble for the time, he felt genuine fear for the first time and he began shedding a tear for the first time as well. Vegeta has lost the will fight any longer… Frieza took advantage of Vegeta's broken will and began to pummel the Prince endlessly without mercy. Seeing Vegeta getting choked and beaten, left the Z-Fighters paralyzed in fear, not knowing what to do with the situation, there was no way.

While in Frieza's Spaceship, a sleeping Goku and a healing Raditz await "Damn, I feared this might happen… Frieza is pummeling Vegeta isn't he?" After Raditz finished his thoughts he heard a beeping, could it be!? "THAT'S IT I'M HEALED!" Raditz suddenly rocketed out the spaceship which awoke Goku from his slumber. Raditz popped a few bones before Goku arrived "Whoa, bro your ki has gotten a lot stronger, it's even scaring me!" said Goku "Yeah, it feels like ki is just gushing out, I kinda like it." Raditz smirked but that suddenly changed into a scary serious face "This is it Kakarot! FRIEZA SHALL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE! I'M COMING GUYS JUST HOLD ON!" Raditz said with such passion!

Frieza had witnessed what Vegeta called a Super Saiyan, but the tyrant quickly shot down Vegeta's belief just by overwhelming him! Not only did Frieza had broken the Vegeta's pride, but he has caused the prince to feel genuine fear and tears. Right when Vegeta had lost the will to fight, something else had happened! Raditz was finally healed! Along with a now awake Goku, Raditz are ready to head out and defeat the evil tyrant! How will the Saiyan Brother Duo deal with Lord Frieza!? Find out in the next exciting chapters of Good of Raditz!


	43. The Brothers vs The Tyrant!

Last time on Good of Raditz, Vegeta and the Z-Fighters had a taste of what Frieza was capable of in his final form. Not even the self proclaimed "Super Saiyan" Vegeta with a zenkai, could match up with the power lying within that small frame of Frieza's! This could be potentially dangerous for the band of warriors! But luckily the Saiyan brothers are on their way, freshly healed and ready to go! Hold on Frieza, Raditz is coming!

Upon Frieza's Spaceship stood proudly two Saiyans, Son Goku and Raditz, Raditz felt Vegeta's dying yet present ki in a nearby distance. While a broken Vegeta continued to get tossed around by the tyrant Frieza "What a shame. It seems all the fight really has gone out of you. It's sooner than I'd like, but I think it's time to finish you off.." Menacingly said Frieza looming over the practicality dead Vegeta. The menace carefully lifted up his victim and prepared the finishing blow, but suddenly the Saiyan Brothers arrived just on time! Both stood back to back with serious looks on their faces, yet Raditz's looked a little more angry than his little brother's. Together they walked over to their family and friends, Goku greeted Piccolo with a smile "So that huge ki belongs to you. The Dragon Balls brought you back did they?" Raditz walked over to his precious son and hugged him "I can tell you fought hard, I'm proud son. You can rest now, Uncle Kakarot and I shall take it from here. Raditz said before walking over to Frieza.

"Hm, no one told me Frieza could change forms. You're a lot stronger than I remembered, doesn't matter you're on the highway to hell anyways.."Raditz said before Frieza turned to noticed him "Ah yes, I recognize this trash, you're the elder son of Bardock I presume? And that must be your inbreeding mate.. hm hm hm.." Frieza smirked at his own joke, this only triggered Raditz only further. Suddenly Frieza attacked, but Raditz countered with a kick to the face which caused Frieza to get back, caught off guard. Frieza wiped his cheek of blood then smirked right before firing multiple Death Beams at Raditz "Don't just stand there bro!" Shouted Goku, but Raditz deflected them as if they were gnats before him. Frieza and the others were shocked to see such speed in one hand!

With the little strength Vegeta had, he managed to chuckle "D-don't underestimate h-him Frieza, Raditz there is t-the thing you fear the most… He is the Super Saiyan! The legendary warrior.. the strongest in the cosmos.. you're finished Frieza.. You're finally going to get what you deserve!" Before Vegeta could muster anymore words, he was suddenly struck down by a Death Beam. The sudden strike caught everyone off guard, Raditz was just speechless. "How could you Frieza!? He couldn't even lift a finger, there was no need for that!" Shouted Raditz. Meanwhile a sudden realization hit Vegeta "R-Raditz you fool… Don't tell me you're still preaching that 'I'm a changed man' nonsense… that means you're not a Super Saiyan… Y-you fool… you have to harden your heart … Just like the old days … push aside your mercy then you'd surely become a Super Saiyan…"Gasped Vegeta.

The poor broken Saiyan began to cry and plea "P-please Kakarot and Raditz. He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else. I beg of you… Frieza… must die … b-by the hands of a Saiyan…" Vegeta gently closed his eyes and passed away. Raditz carefully picked up the fallen Prince's body to carry him to a proper burial. "I don't care how you know my father nor do I care on how much you insult me. Just know this Frieza you're going down for the sake of every living creature you killed that even include the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta!" Raditz shouted with a prideful roar, then Goku, Raditz, and Frieza all assume their fighting positions. Piccolo and the others left before getting caught in the shitstorm that was about to go down! "Dad! Uncle Kakarot! Let Frieza REALLY have it!" Shouted Jr before leaving immediately.

Without warning Raditz rocketed himself towards Frieza, but he blocked it in time. The Saiyan Brothers attacked left and right while dodging Frieza's attacks as well as Frieza was dodging theirs. Goku went for a off guard attack, but ended up striking an afterimage, while the real Frieza shot out of the water and fired a ki blast! Raditz was fast enough to stop the blast from hitting Goku, but it was strong enough to push Raditz backward into wall behind him. While on King Kai's planet, King Kai was watching all of this "What's going on Planet Namek?" Asked Yamcha, King Kai sadly replied with "... Vegeta has been killed." This surprised and confused Tien and Chiaotzu "What about Raditz and Son Goku?" Asked Tien "They've begun to fight. Right now Raditz and Frieza are evenly matched." Back on Namek, Frieza was staring at the Saiyan Brothers from afar "You appear stronger than I thought, I'm rather surprised… I didn't think anyone in the universe had surpassed Captain Ginyu… It's pity you can't beat me." Said Frieza "Maybe not… we know until we try.." Responded Raditz.

Frieza suddenly used his ki to rupture the plateau that Goku and Raditz were standing on, unfortunately for Frieza they were still alive "Right back at you!" Shouted Goku before he used his ki to push back Frieza! The tyrant recovered from the ki push and came back to kick them both into water! Raditz and Goku plotted together what they're going to do with Frieza's speed then they noticed Frieza can't sense ki like they can, so the two decided create Kamehameha's and put them in place. Goku launched his first which almost caught Frieza off guard "There you are!" He shouted before Raditz launched his and it gave Raditz enough time to get above Frieza and kick him down to the ground! Once Frieza got up, he looked a little annoyed "Tough lil thing is he?" Commented Raditz "Yeah, he looks kinda annoyed." Agreed Goku. They were right, Frieza was slightly annoyed, but he didn't show it "To think that you could do this much to me. You two are the first aside from my parents who I've had to dust off after. This might be the first time in my life that I've felt such excitement! Now how will I deal with the two of you.." Said Frieza.

Frieza had shined his horror show on Vegeta and Z-Fighters! Now the Saiyan Brothers had arrived on the scene, tipping the scales a bit! Unfortunately the universe had lost another great warrior… Prince Vegeta. Vegeta had left some pride with the brothers and maybe some strength as well. What does the evil Frieza have in store for the two? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Good of Raditz!


	44. Has Raditz Lost?

Last time on Good of Raditz, Raditz and Goku had finally arrived on the scene to fight the evil tyrant Lord Frieza! After arriving on the scene, they've lost a warrior… Prince Vegeta… now Raditz and Goku must fight the tyrant in place of the Prince! Will they defeat him!? Find out in these exciting chapters of Good of Raditz!

Frieza was feeling bit enthusiastic about the fight he'll have with the Saiyan Brothers, yet annoyed because they keep getting in the way of his plans to have eternal life! "I think I'll toy with them for a bit…" he said to himself. Frieza hummed to himself as he used his telekinesis to lift up some sizable rock and fling them at full speed! Goku and Raditz dodged and kicked back almost every rock, but before they knew it Frieza was near them ready to fire "You fell for it!" He yelled before trapping the two in some sort imprisonment ball rendering them helpless "This might kill you!" He yelled before flinging the two with such force! Raditz and Goku were rocketing towards Namek's surface and once they hit it, a explosion big enough to take out large population, went off! The smoke and dust went up in a mushroom cloud while the band surviving warriors watched from afar "Frieza isn't even taking this seriously. He has enough power to blow up the planet if he wanted to." Sternly said Piccolo "Wh-where's Dad and Uncle Kakarot?" Asked a scared and confused Raditz Jr " Don't waste your time worrying about them. That bastard isn't the only one holding back. Look behind you." Replied Piccolo.

Raditz and Goku stood behind them, Raditz's black tank top and jeans torn and Goku's Gi torn as well. "Hey, Kakarot maybe we should watch out for that attack, huh?" Suggested Raditz before he rocketed off at full speed. "You're much more resilient than others. You're getting close to making me angry." Spoken Frieza "I was already angry… but I'm getting close to being pissed off." Replied Raditz then Frieza did famous smirk and asked "Do you prefer the ground or the sky?" Then Raditz replied with "It doesn't matter to me, but the ground would do." Raditz turned to look at Goku "Kakarot you stay behind, I'll let you know if I need help, alright?" While Frieza looked around then suggested somewhere far from the others.

Raditz agreed and left Goku and the others behind, soon the two landed then Raditz spoke "Hm, I don't remember you being so generous… or to others at least." He said while taking off his tattered tank top "Despite how I may look, I am quite nice, so much so that I prepared to offer you yet another concession: I'll refrain from using my hands." Proposed Frieza while Raditz stretched to prepare himself. "Hey, mind if I make the first move?" Requested Raditz, Frieza nodded in approval then silence….. suddenly Raditz launched himself towards Frieza! Round two has begun! The warriors were attacking and dodging each other, except a tail slap that threw Raditz, but he bounced right back and went for Frieza's tail! Raditz held on tight and began swinging Frieza around and threw him into a rocky hill, but Frieza came back preparing to knee Raditz and the dodging and attacking began again, but this time the two managed to land hits on each other. Frieza smirked as he managed to wrap tail around Raditz's thick neck, soon Raditz was losing air then he suddenly opened his mouth wide and chomped down as hard as he could.

The bite caused the two separate and Raditz's teeth broke the skin causing Frieza's tail to bleed. Raditz took advantage of the situation and kicked Frieza directly in the face! Raditz gave him a couple of shots to the gut, but Frieza fought back, separating them once again "I thought you weren't gonna use hands." Said Raditz "The time for concessions is over.." Replied the tyrant "Fine with me, come at me with all you got!" Enthusiastically responded Raditz "But, I grow weary of this fight, I think it's time to settle this once and for all.. but first, let me permit to ask, just in case… how would you like to work under me? You'd be a higher ranker than Vegeta ever was … besides it'll be a shame to waste all that power. All your little buddies could join you as well." Frieza offered " You seriously think I'd rejoin you again? You're a fool, Frieza." Raditz responded with a stern look. Frieza shook his head "I figured you'd say that. Saiyans are stubborn to the point of foolishness after all. Sadly, only one outcome remains for you then … your death. I estimate half of my maximum power will suffice to grind you into cosmic dust."

The Z-Fighters were confused on the situation, so Piccolo filled them in, he isn't sure who'll win because both of their ki's are too much for them to comprehend! Frieza caught Raditz off guard with a elbow that left Raditz's nose bloody! Raditz couldn't keep up with Frieza's speed and gotten hit with strong elbows and punches to his body. Raditz tried his own attack, but it failed to connect then tried again and Frieza counterattacked, knocking Raditz back some. The warrior got back up in no time and was wiping the blood from his face angrily. Everyone was watching in terror even King Kai. On Namek Frieza continued his onslaught on Raditz, but he managed to get away while Frieza used his two fingers to charge an attack then he released it and he missed …? When Raditz looked up from his arms he noticed a long fissure that stretched all the way over the horizon! It left Raditz completely astonished, he had no idea Frieza was capable of something like this! Frieza turned to speak to Raditz "Like I said, should I choose to, I could destroy the entire planet. It was I who brought the destruction of Planet Vegeta after all." The Z-Fighters were astonished as well "... I hope Dad has some kinda plan. I mean he's got to, right?" Asked Raditz Jr while Piccolo concern, really concerned "Raditz doesn't have a plan. Frieza is stronger than any of us could've prepared for.." He thought to himself.

Frieza arose to Raditz's level "You need not worry, I wouldn't kill you instantly with such a move as that. Doing so wouldn't be enough to placate my anger." He said in reassuring tone. On the Kai's Planet, the others were concerned about Raditz and other's well being "Are you saying that Raditz has been using all he can the entire time and it's still not enough to beat this guy!?" Questioned Tien, King Kai replied simply "To make matters worse, Frieza claims to be using only half of his power … I told Son Goku to watch out, but damn it I've should've warned Raditz as well! He's already lost …"

The fight between the Saiyan Warrior and the Tyrant continues! Frieza claims to use half of his maximum power and Raditz is still no match for Frieza! Raditz took a onslaught of attacks and seems a lot of damage on the Saiyan! Could King Kai be right, had Raditz already lost!? Has Frieza won!? Is Universe in trouble!? Find out in these next exciting chapters of Good of Raditz!


	45. Genki Dama! Defeat Frieza!

Last time in Good of Raditz, Raditz was dire straits while up against the evil Lord Frieza! Things can't get any worse for the Saiyan Warrior and he's using everything he got against the Tyrant, but it's still not enough! What will Raditz do!? Find out in these next exciting chapters of Good of Raditz!

Raditz was up against a corner here, he needed a strategy and quick, but he had nothing "Fuck… if only I had an technique like Kakarot's then maybe I could stand a chance against Frieza, I guess I'll hafta to push my body even further I want to win.." the Saiyan thought to himself. Frieza stood where he was ominously before Raditz began powering up then suddenly caught him off guard with a right hook! Frieza went flying due to punch and Raditz gave while charging a Full Power Kamehameha! Frieza was well prepared to block the attack, but it was too much for him!The smoke soon cleared and there he was damaged, yet still standing, the Kamehameha didn't do too much… the Frieza and Raditz fight has caused many tremors that even two certain ladies felt it. Both, Bulma and Peper were concerned about the Z-Fighters safety "W-why is the ground shaking? I hope it wasn't caused by something bad!" Spoke Bulma, Peper looked way more concerned as she looked into the distance "I hope my boys will be okay…. Boys I don't care what happens just get to me safely…. please." She said.

The Z-Fighters stood in shock and awe at the Frieza and Raditz fight "Geez this Frieza guy is sure is strong! Raditz's Kamehameha did major damage, but he ain't phased at all! Aw man … I wish I could be fighting him right now!" Said Goku, while Jr was getting even more worried "D-Dad's ki dr-dropped a lot …" Stammered Jr Raditz struggled to get up while Frieza watched the Saiyan struggle "That was close… how did he managed to conjure up such power?" He questioned then noticed that his body was tingling with a sensation he never felt before … pain. This angered the tyrant and caused him to go down to Raditz's level "That one hurt… IT HURT!" Frieza screamed at Raditz as he charged towards the Saiyan. Frieza ended up head butting Raditz, knocking him afar, leaving him looking pathetic and weak, but Frieza wasn't done there he continued to pummel Raditz. Frieza creepily walked towards Raditz and said "What happened to all that energy you had a moment ago? Don't tell me you've gone and used up all your power?" Before Raditz could answer Frieza struck Raditz with an attack.

Jr couldn't take it anymore and yelled "I can't sit around anymore! I'm going in!" But his Uncle Goku stopped him from going any further "I get it now… I'll be right there Raditz!" Goku said without any context then flew over to Raditz and Frieza. Frieza had a face of confusion on his face "Bout time Kakarot… you remember the plan..?" Raditz told Goku, Goku replied "I got you loud and clear bro. You want me to use that technique." Without wasting a second, Goku raised his hands into air "Every living thing near Namek including the plants and animals please lend me a bit of your energy." He pleaded. The Z-Fighters felt the huge ki coming from the sky and it was none other than the Genki Dama! The thing was huge, at least 164 feet in diameter! Frieza stood there impatiently waiting for Goku or Raditz to do something, anything really "How do you plan to stand there?" He questioned then Goku replied "Heh good question." Annoyed, Frieza suddenly tried to attack, but fortunately Raditz blocked him just in time "Come now, Frieza no need to be in such a hurry" said Raditz. Frieza simply smirked then used his psychic ability to push Raditz away.

The Saiyan was climbing out of a lake when Frieza stepped on his hand "I never been able to understand the Saiyan thought process, and I never expect to. Such a loathsome race. I have no intention of carrying out this dull fight any longer. I'm going to finish this along with you. Your family will die along with you, and with that, the whole Saiyan race will finally cease to exist!" Said Frieza and as he prepared a Death Beam, he noticed something reflecting into the water. It was the Genki Dama above! Raditz struggled to get up once again and tried to punch Frieza, but he blocked the punch! Suddenly someone came in and kicked Frieza away from Raditz and it was none other than Piccolo! "Finish your Genki Dama Goku!" He shouted, Frieza suddenly flew out of the water pissed off! But, before Frieza could attack or do anything, he was suddenly attacked by a huge ki blast and it was dealt with by none other than Krillin, Jr, and Gohan! Frieza just smirked at them menacingly "So… the little pest chose to intervene from sidelines … they just won't rest until I've been pushed to the very limits of my patience… THIS ENDS NOW ! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY SHARING YOUR FATE WITH THIS PLANET!" Frieza prepared his infamous Death Ball before Goku declared "It's done!" The giant Genki Dama came raining down onto Frieza "D-DAMN IT THIS IS NOTHING!" He told himself as he prepared to block it.

The Z-Fighters ducked and took cover as fast as they could while Frieza kept trying to hold up the Genki Dama and telling himself "This is nothing!" But it was useless as the Genki Dama just ended up swallowing the tyrant whole and crash landing onto Namek! The power was great that King Kai even felt it, worrying Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu "King Kai don't tell me Goku and Raditz died!" Spoke Yamcha, but King Kai jumped in joy "They did it! They defeated Frieza!" He said. There was a crater where the Genki Dama had touchdown, the battlefield was flooded with the green waters, Gohan, Jr, and Krillin crept up from the waters and onto a lonely rock. Gohan looked around for his Father and Uncle, but lucked out "I'm sure they're alright since they were with Piccolo." Krillin reassured "Well I can't sense their ki …" Said Raditz Jr then suddenly Gohan spotted someone in the distance …. It was Piccolo, Goku, and Raditz alive and well! Well.. alive at least. The trio flew over to them with smile on their faces while Goku helped his brother out of the water. The Z-Fighters were reunited again while the Father and Sons hugged each other, the gang celebrated their victory over the tyrant. But….

Finally the evil tyrant Frieza has been defeated by the Z-Fighters! Now they can go home safely while the fallen Namekians can rest peacefully thanks to the Z-Fighters! But how long will their celebration last!? Find out next time in the next exciting chapters of Good of Raditz!


	46. The Legendary Warrior!

Last time on Good of Raditz, Raditz was struggling against the evil Frieza, but luckily the Saiyan had an ace up his sleeve! The Genki Dama! It put an end to the universal tyrant once and for all …. or did it? Find out in this exciting new chapter of Good of Raditz!

Everyone was happy with their victory against Frieza "Planet Namek has been through a rough time, but at the very least the Grand Elder the rest of the dead Namekians can at last rest peacefully." Spoke Piccolo, the others smiled except Krillin who went blue in the face and was struck with fear… the familiar face arose over the rock above them… it was Frieza! He didn't die from Genki Dama after all! And without warning he shot Piccolo with a Death Beam, the Z-Fighters watched as their fellow Namekian went down. Jr and Gohan were both yelling his name with no response then Frieza spoke "Even I thought that was going to kill me. I, the mighty Lord Frieza, nearly died!" The vein in Raditz's forehead reappeared again "Kakarot! Get the boys outta here! Krillin get Piccolo, Peper, and Bulma to the spaceship and leave now!" Demanded Raditz, concerned for his brother's safety, Goku spoke out " What are you saying!? Raditz are you out of your mind!? We can't leave you- -" He was cut short by another demand of Raditz's "GET GOING NOW! YOU'LL ONLY BE IN THE WAY! WOULD YOU RATHER ALL OF US DIE!?"

Frieza gave his signature smirk "Do you think I'm just going to excuse you? I'm not letting a single one of you leave here alive! Even with my injuries you're still nothing to me!" He said before using his telekinesis to lift one of the Z-Fighters, but since he was half blind he completely missed his target and grabbed Raditz Jr instead! Everyone watched in horror as they saw the Saiyan child lift off "DAD HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DI-!" The boy cried out right before he was blown to nothingness right in front his Father's eyes. Every memory, every emotion, and every moment they had together circled around in Raditz's head, his eyes leaked with tears of anger and sadness. Dark clouds full of lightning and thunder filled in the sky while lightning struck the ground and sea around them, the waves grew bigger and bigger, crashing against the rocks. Raditz was tensing up with anger,the veins on his muscles were pulsating with his angry Saiyan blood. His head was whipping back and forth while his hair flashed a bright golden tint, his roar of anger shook the ground underneath him and it was evident that Raditz's ki was rising to gigantic proportions!

Could this be the legendary Super Saiyan that Vegeta was going on about? Raditz stood there, eyes now green, his hair golden yellow, and a aura filled with enormous power. "K-Kakarot listen to me, get Gohan and Piccolo out of here." Raditz spoke, Goku stood there frozen "BEAT IT NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE BIT OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!" He demanded. Frieza was baffled by Raditz's new look "Wh-what kind of change is that!? Saiyans are only supposed to be able to transform into an Oozaru…" Questioned Frieza " If Piccolo there dies your Dragon Balls disappear too, right? Then get him and Gohan out of here! Don't worry about me, I'll get back to Earth after I finish this once and for all!"Raditz declared. Goku and the others left the battlefield leaving their trust and hope that Raditz will beat Frieza once and for all. Raditz was suddenly standing in front of Frieza then grabbed his hand before Frieza could try anything sneaky, the bones in Frieza's hand could be heard cracking from Raditz's grip "I'm getting sick of you heartless scumbag! You killed innocents including my precious son!" The angry Saiyan yelled then two separated "H-how did you get that kind of power!?" Questioned Frieza

Without warning, Raditz charged at Frieza full speed to deliver a strong right hook to the face! Frieza's body went flying while Raditz went for the chase before delivering a sledgehammer that sent Frieza to the ground and once he recovered from the crash, Frieza ascended to Raditz. "You act so high and mighty as if you believe the Saiyan have never killed an innocent before." Spoke Frieza "And that's why we perished… And now you join them.." Responded Raditz. Angered, Frieza shot sizable ki blasts at the Saiyan and after the dust and smoke cleared Raditz was left unharmed! "I refuse to show you any mercy." He said simply before launching Frieza back with just his ki! With Frieza far away like that, Raditz charged at him full speed and continued to pummel the lizard. Frieza tried fighting Raditz, but he was too fast for so he tried a Death Beam, Raditz simply dodged that as well! "You dodged it!? No! No you couldn't have! D-damn you! If I could land a single hit!" Raditz stood there and smirked "Go ahead and hit me…" He said in a mocking tone, Frieza didn't take that lightly as usual "YOU DARE TO MOCK ME!? YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS!" Frieza screamed before firing a Death Beam that finally landed on Raditz!

The Saiyan laughed menacingly as he looked at Frieza "You can destroy entire planets, but you can't seem to destroy me, a piece of low class Saiyan trash. Can you?" With those words Frieza's whole body trembled with fear "What are you!?" He said with fear in his voice "It's a shame you don't know Frieza.. I am a Saiyan who came all this way to defeat you. A warrior from legend possessing a vengeful heart that was awakened by rage! I AM RADITZ, THE SUPER SAIYAN!" Raditz roared. Frieza was in shock then he had a understanding of what was happening now "You really do to appear to be a Super Saiyan. A vengeful heart awakened by rage was it? Hm.. I guess Vegeta didn't want it as much as you did." Said Frieza. Frieza suddenly snapped at the thought of this "DAMN YOU! DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed while Raditz just looked at Frieza with those seemingly peaceful green eyes, covering his vengeful nature "You're finished. You're already dead Frieza." He spoke.

Frieza thought himself angrily "How mortifying that I, Lord Frieza, should be bested by him - A simian Saiyan bastard! I refuse to believe it! I never dreamed that a nightmare such as this would one day present itself to me… to Frieza! If I am to be killed by the likes of you, then I choose to die by my own hand! But you won't be able to kill me, because you're the one who's going to die! I can survive the vacuum of space, but will you be able to!? Can a Saiyan make the same kind of claim!? THIS PLANET IS FINISHED!" Frieza as he launched the a very sizable ki blast!

Raditz has finally became the legendary Super Saiyan warrior and released the vengeful heart of a Saiyan onto the tyrant, Lord Frieza. This new Raditz is completely unstoppable against Frieza and this could be the answer for the universal tyrant! But could Frieza have something up his sleeve!? What could he have in store for Raditz!? Find out next time in the next exciting chapters of Good of Raditz!


End file.
